Caliente, Perversa y Salvaje
by Marce Cipriano Hale
Summary: Adaptacion: Bella Swan tiene un mal día. Su jefe ha vendido la empresa a una compañía mucho más grande, un nuevo jefe llegará mañana por la mañana. Es un comienzo salvaje para Bella y el sexy Edward, pero mientras están juntos y él la introduce en las delicias eróticas de una relación BDSM, y en la excitación de un trío ocasional, ella se da cuenta de lo que se ha perdido en años.
1. Argumento

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecenm.**

**Argumento:**

Bella Swan tiene un mal día. Su jefe ha vendido la empresa a una compañía mucho más grande, un nuevo jefe (con la reputación de ser un tirano) llegará mañana por la mañana... y a ella se le acaba de romper el último par de medias.

Mientras se las está quitando y tirándolas a la basura, ve al pedazo de hombre más guapo y sexy que pueda existir, allí en su puerta. Entonces se va la luz, dejándolos encerrados dentro de la oficina.

Es un comienzo salvaje para Bella y el sexy Edward, pero mientras están juntos y él la introduce en las delicias eróticas de una relación BDSM, y en la excitación de un trío ocasional, ella se da cuenta de todo lo que se ha estado perdiendo durante los pasados años. De todas formas, no es hasta que acompaña a Edward a una alejada isla en el Caribe, a una fiesta, que se da cuenta de lo desinhibida puede ser. Y donde finalmente Edward la reclamará como suya para siempre.

_**Advertencia**_:

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**Bueno aquí les dejo el Argumento de esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1**

_¡Mierda!_

Era la única palabra para describirlo, Bella Swan cerró de golpe el cajón del escritorio y se preguntó cuánto más podría empeorar su día. Esa mañana se había obligado a sonreír durante todo el espléndido desayuno para celebrar la jubilación del mejor jefe que había tenido, Aro Vulturi, antes de que él y su esposa volaran hacia el Caribe. El inteligente hombre de negocios había convertido a Financial Resources en una exitosa firma de inversiones y mañana E.A. Cullen, jefe de la aún más grande compañía Cullen Fund, se haría cargo como jefe ejecutivo de su última adquisición. Por todo lo que Bella había escuchado, el tipo era un tirano de primera clase. Y ella tendría que luchar por su trabajo soñado como asistente ejecutiva.

Eso, además del desastroso final de su relación con ese imbécil, Jacob Black. Y desastroso era una palabra ligera para describir lo que realmente había ocurrido. Ahora todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, sumergirse en la bañera, beber un poco de costoso Chardonnay y usar sus nuevos juguetes de The Pleasure Palace. Ciertamente eran mejores que el egoísta de Jacob, que pensaba que el sexo era solo acerca de su placer.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Su auto aún estaba en el taller así que tendría que pedirle a Harry de recepción que le llamara un taxi. Y tendría que hacerlo con un enorme agujero en la pierna de su último par de medias.

Suspiró.

Bueno, no podía andar por todos lados así. Se subió la falda, enganchando los pulgares en la cinturilla de las medias y de repente se detuvo.

_¡Doble mierda!_

Desde toda la locura con Jacob, había descuidado sus quehaceres domésticos y la ropa sucia se acumulaba hasta un grado obsceno. Lo que significaba que no se había puesto bragas esa mañana, y que tendría que caminar con el culo al aire hasta que llegara a casa. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se bajó las medias, se quitó los zapatos y se sacó la arruinada ropa interior. Estaba por tirarlas a la basura cuando una voz la congeló en seco.

—Hola. ¿Por casualidad ha vuelto Aro o ya se ha ido?

Bella se volvió para ver al pedazo de carne masculina más hermoso que pudiera atormentar los sentidos, apoyado contra la puerta. No era atractivo de una forma tradicional. No, su aspecto era más bien tosco. Masculino, con una mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos altos. Grueso cabello castaño le caía sobre la frente y la astucia brillaba en sus ojos verde esmeralda. Sentía que se le hacía agua la boca y sus pezones se pusieron firmes como soldados haciendo honores militares.

_¡Triple mierda!_

—Oh, no, se ha ido. Todo el día. Quiero decir, permanentemente —Se pasó la mano por la frente y se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba las medias. Las tiró a la basura con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir—. El señor Vulturi se ha jubilado —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Y no debería usted saberlo? Lo vi en el desayuno y luego hablando con él después.

—Solo pensé que podría haber vuelto por unos minutos. —Miró el cubo de basura—. ¿Siempre tiras tu ropa interior en los cestos de la oficina?

Bella sintió su cara ponerse roja y caliente.

—No. Quiero decir, esto es una excepción. Esto es… ah, diablos. ¿Necesita algo?

Una sonrisa torció la esquina de su boca.

—Esperaba que si me quedaba por aquí podría ver una repetición de ese striptease.

_Oh, Dios. Quería morirse._

—Hoy ya se han ido todos — ¿Debería haberle dicho eso?—. Me estoy preparando para cerrar ahora mismo. Si tiene algún asunto aquí, le sugiero que vuelva mañana y hable con el nuevo jefe ejecutivo E.A Cullen. No quiero ser grosera, pero realmente tengo que cerrar la oficina.

Giró la llave para cerrar el escritorio y agarró su gran bolso de la mesa donde lo había dejado. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, se detuvo cuando el Señor Atractivo se quedó donde estaba.

—Debe irse ahora. Señor.

Él despegó su cuerpo del marco de la puerta.

—Quizás pueda convencerte para tomar una copa conmigo —Sus ojos viajaron a sus piernas—. Me gusta beber con mujeres que no llevan medias. O nada más. Quizás puedas mostrarme algo más de tus... eh, atributos.

Bella sintió que se ruborizaba de nuevo. Tenía que salir de ahí.

—No lo creo. Por favor. Solo déjeme cerrar y podremos ir al ascensor. Mañana llega el nuevo jefe del infierno y quiero estar más o menos lista para él.

— ¿Incluirá eso medias? —sonrió él.

_¡Doble, doble mierda!_

—A este paso podría incluir medias de hierro. Vamos, señor… Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, todas las luces se apagaron. Bella apretó el interruptor de la luz junto a la puerta pero nada ocurrió. Luego lo intentó con todas las lámparas. Aún había suficiente luz entrando por el gran ventanal para ver por donde caminaba.

—Parece que se ha ido la luz —comentó el Señor Atractivo.

—Bueno, que astuto es usted.

— ¿Ocurre esto muy seguido?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Detroit Edison ha tenido caídas de tensión por el calor, pero pensé que ya no habría problemas.

—Una buena razón para no salir, ¿verdad?

—No espere que podamos salir a ninguna parte. Porque quizás tengamos un pequeño problema.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué tipo de problema?

Bella avanzó hacia la puerta de la sala que albergaba la oficina de Aro y la suya y tiró de ella. Nada ocurrió. Tiró de nuevo. Todavía nada.

—Mierda —Exhaló un suspiro—. Lo siento.

—A ver, déjame intentarlo —Tiró más fuerte que Bella pero nada se movió—. De acuerdo, ¿Quieres decirme lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se lo metió detrás de la oreja.

—El Señor Vulturi a menudo guarda cheques al portador y otros valores negociables, incluso efectivo, en la caja fuerte durante la noche. Y yo mantengo archivos confidenciales en CDs que él también mantiene a salvo.

El Señor Atractivo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y?

—Él se puso paranoico con la seguridad después que nos robaran. Instaló cerraduras electrónicas en las puertas del despacho. Cuando la electricidad se va, no funcionan.

Su mandíbula cayó.

— ¿Quieres decir que estamos atrapados aquí hasta que la electricidad vuelva?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a alguien, al cerrajero o a quien sea, y le dices que venga a sacarnos?

—Los teléfonos dejan de funcionar electricidad —Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Él metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono celular, lo golpeó, y frunció el ceño.

—Sin señal.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Es oscilante en este edificio. Olvidé por qué. El mío solo funciona en el ascensor.

—Al que no podemos llegar porque no podemos abrir las puertas —Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo—. Vaya, esto es estupendo —Tiró de la corbata azul, anudada bajo el cuello de su camisa negra—. Supongo que el aire acondicionado también se va ¿verdad? Por supuesto. No hay electricidad, no hay aire acondicionado.

Ella lo miró impotente.

Luego él se echó a reír.

—Me agrada que piense que esto es tan gracioso —Le espetó.

—Es invaluable, eso es lo que es —Se sacó el blazer azul y lo tiró junto con la corbata en un sillón—. ¿Sabes a cuántos hombres les encantaría estar aislados de esta forma con una hermosa mujer?

_¿Hermosa? ¿Él pensaba que era hermosa?_

— ¿Disculpa?

—Me has oído —Se acercó a ella.

Retrocedió hasta que su trasero golpeó el escritorio.

— ¿Q-qué tienes en mente?

Él le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, veamos. Parece que estamos obligados a estar aquí por algún tiempo así que tenemos que hacer algo para pasar el rato.

— ¿Pasar el rato? —Sonaba como un loro.

—Mm-Hmm. No soy del tipo que juega a las cartas. Ajedrez, quizás pero solo un idiota perdería el tiempo con una preciosa mujer jugando ajedrez —Se frotó la mandíbula—. Siempre están los juegos de palabras.

Lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres hacer juegos de palabra?

—No. Quiero hacer esto —Estaba justo contra ella, su obviamente hinchada polla presionando contra su vientre, su cara no más lejos que un centímetro de la suya. Entonces sus brazos la envolvieron, empujándola con fuerza contra él y su boca bajó sobre la de ella.

Demasiado sorprendida como para moverse, abrió la boca para protestar y su lengua se deslizó dentro como un bandido merodeador, probando, tocando y acariciando la línea de su boca. Sus manos bajaron hasta su culo, agarrándolo y empujándola cerca. No podía creer que sus propias manos realmente se deslizaran alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos se enroscaran en su pelo. Este era un beso más que increíble. Él sabía a menta y a aire fresco y olía a algo deliciosamente picante.

Estoy besando a un hombre y ni siquiera sé quién es.

_¡Dios Mío!_ Bueno, _¿No era esta tu fantasía? ¿No habías soñado esto después del último fiasco con Jacob? ¿Conocer a un hombre sexy y atractivo, totalmente desconocido y tener salvaje e incontrolable sexo con él?_

Alejó su cabeza por un momento. Él no le había dado mucho espacio para maniobrar.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, —jadeó.

Le mostró su sonrisa mágica.

—Edward. Sólo llámame Edward.

—Bella —Le sorprendió el siquiera haber podido pronunciar la palabra.

— ¿Qué? —La contempló con esos calientes ojos esmeralda, su cara tan cerca que ella podía contar sus pestañas—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Bella, —jadeó—. Mi nombre es Bella.

—Oh. Bueno. Hola Bella, encantado de conocerte.

Luego su boca descendió sobre ella de nuevo, su lengua invadiendo el interior, como una vela parpadeando sobre los tejidos sensibles, se sintió a sí misma derretirse. Lo que quedaba de su cerebro apareció y encontró la fuerza para alejarse de él. Intentó apartarlo, pero la sostenía demasiado cerca como para moverse. Sus manos se movían arriba y abajo de su espalda, creando fricción bajo la tela de su vestido.

—No podemos hacer esto —Su respiración se transformó en jadeos irregulares mientras empujaba su pecho de nuevo.

—No veo por qué no. Aquí estamos, atrapados en esta oficina, ni idea de cuándo saldremos de este lugar. Estoy duro desde el minuto en que he puesto mis ojos en ti. Y si la forma en que me has devuelto ese beso es alguna indicación, no me encuentras exactamente desagradable.

—P-pero ni siquiera nos conocemos.

—Por supuesto que sí, —sonrió—. Nos acabamos de presentar. Y estamos a punto de conocernos mucho mejor ¿Cierto?

Mientras hablaban, él deslizó una mano por encima de su cadera y ligeramente le levantó la falda hasta que su palma tocó su carne desnuda.

Bella se sacudió. _¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?_

—Tocando ese culo que lucía tan atractivo cuando estabas haciendo tu mini strip-tease antes —Le sonrió.

No se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta y su rostro se inundó de vergüenza. Pero no se pudo obligar a alejarse de él. Su mano era como brasas ardiendo en su culo, dejando rastros de fuego dondequiera que tocara. Su mente gritaba _¡Detente!_ Pero su cuerpo decía_, No te detengas_, maldito tonto.

Edward dejó caer su boca sobre sus hombros y empezó a morder suavemente el lugar donde su cuello y hombro se unían. Sintió el líquido comenzando a rebosar de su coño y deseó tener las bragas puestas para absorber la humedad.

_¡Esto era una locura!_ Estaba mojada por un hombre al que conocía desde hacía cinco minutos y estaba dejando que tocara su culo desnudo. _¡Y le gustaba!_ De alguna forma su presencia la rodeaba y su esencia masculina la drogaba, bajando su guardia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo y estaba mojada, empapada, goteando.

—Yo… Nosotros… Eso es… —No podía descubrir qué decir.

Él le confundía la mente con solo un ligero toque.

—Míralo de esta forma —Todavía mordiéndole el hombro, enviando ondas de sensaciones por su columna—. ¿No te has preguntado alguna vez cómo sería tener sexo ardiente y sudoroso con un extraño? ¿Alguien a quien no conocías pero que te ponía más caliente que una chimenea encendida? ¿Alguien con quien podrías hacer cualquier cosa porque no creías que tuvieras que enfrentarlo de nuevo?

Su coño goteaba otra vez. Oh, sí. Esa era definitivamente una de sus fantasías recurrentes. Cada vez que se había sentido defraudada por Jacob Black, o por cualquiera de sus otras "relaciones", especialmente después de la última. Se preguntaba por qué no podía encontrar un hombre que la pudiera hacer temblar de necesidad, que quisiera empujar cada límite con ella, probar cada placer sexual. Alguien a quien su placer viniera tanto del de ella como del suyo propio.

—Y-Yo…

—Apuesto a que sí —Le acarició el culo en círculos perezosos, su mano parecía vagar sin rumbo fijo—. Piensa en eso. Todos esos oscuros, prohibidos placeres que has tenido miedo de disfrutar. ¿Qué pasaría si por una noche pudieras tenerlos sin tener que preocuparte por lo que tu pareja pensara porque lo querría tanto como tú?

—Mmm —Trató de formar algún tipo de respuesta para él, pero su toque se sentía demasiado bien. Su culo hormigueaba por donde sus manos se movían. Ella ciertamente soñaba con sexo como este. Y obviamente no había sido capaz de encontrar a un compañero dispuesto. Al menos, ninguno al que le interesara hacer las cosas bien, empujar los límites. Complacerla.

Un delicado latido comenzó a pulsar en su coño y se extendió hacia el exterior.

—Dime, Bella. ¿No estoy en lo cierto?

Sus dedos trazaron la raja de su culo y de pronto una punta presionó contra su ano. Ella se sacudió, luego automáticamente presionó contra él. Un estremecimiento de oscura lujuria la atravesó.

—Oh, sí. Tengo razón. Puedo sentirlo —Su voz se profundizó—. Quieres todo eso.

Dios, su voz era como miel caliente, envolviéndola, calentándola. Entonces, su mano se deslizó hacia delante y sus dedos se zambulleron en su coño.

— ¿Ves lo mojada que estás, por nada? Oh Bella, apuesto a que serás salvaje en la cama.

—No-No tenemos una cama, —señaló ella con voz débil.

—Improvisaremos. Parecemos dos personas inteligentes. —Miró sobre su hombro—. Veo un bonito sillón contra la pared. Y esta alfombra parece bastante gruesa y suave. Así qué ¿qué me dices?

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza mientras que él movía los dedos sobre sus labios inferiores, apenas tocándolos y haciendo que su coño se apretara. Buscó la punta de su clítoris y lo rozó levemente, enviando una lluvia de chispas atravesándola.

—No, quiero escucharte decir las palabras. Esto no va a ser cosa de uno solo.

Su fragancia embriagadora la volvió tan loca como su toque y el latido dentro de ella aceleró el ritmo. Pero esta era la primera vez que un hombre le mostraba que su placer y satisfacción eran tan importantes como el suyo. Hundió la cara en su pecho, temiendo que si lo miraba vería algo diferente.

—Sí. Sí, lo quiero. Quiero todo eso.

—Bien —Le dio otro beso abrasador, mordisqueando su labio inferior, succionándolo, empujando la lengua en su boca antes de retroceder un poco—. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es deshacernos de estas ropas. Demasiadas barreras. Quiero tocar cada centímetro de tu piel y sentir tu piel en la mía.

La levantó sobre una esquina del escritorio y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Cuando se la sacó y la arrojó sobre la silla, Bella se lamió los labios ante la visión de su musculoso pecho y la suave y despeinada mata de color cobrizo que lo cubría y que avanzaba hacia un punto bajo el cinturón.

Edward se rió cuando la miró.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—S-Sí. Me gusta.

—No tengas miedo de decírmelo. Porque seguro como el infierno que yo te lo diré a ti —Se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones, luego se detuvo, se acercó y le subió la falda—. Deslízate sobre el escritorio y dobla las piernas. Quiero ver ese delicioso coño jugoso mientras termino de desvestirme.

Tragando una súbita oleada de vergüenza, Bella se echó hacia tras, dobló las piernas, y plantó los pies sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Así?

—Más. Separa más los pies. Así.

Su coño estaba totalmente expuesto para él y vio una llamarada de calor en sus ojos. Dio un paso más cerca de ella, acercó un dedo y lo deslizó sobre la longitud de su raja.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez lo hermoso que es tu coño?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Nadie.

—Debes de frecuentar hombres bastante estúpidos porque este es, sin duda alguna, el coño más rosado, hermoso y atractivo que he visto.

Retiró los dedos y se los lamió, sosteniendo su mirada.

Luego se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y los arrojó a la silla junto a la camisa.

Bella contempló la erección que apareció. Su polla era gruesa y larga, con palpitantes venas a los lados. La cabeza era de un púrpura suave con una corona perfecta. Una gota de semen brillaba en la punta.

Edward siguió su mirada. Limpiando el líquido con la punta de un dedo, se acercó y lo deslizó por sus labios.

—Pruébame, Bella. Dime si tengo tan buen sabor para ti como tú para mí.

Ella apenas podía encontrar su voz, estaba demasiado hipnotizada.

—Delicioso, —fue lo único que pudo pensar en decir.

Edward sonrió.

—Bien. Te gusta mi sabor. Porque una de las cosas que voy a hacer es follar esa linda boquita con mi polla y dejar que te tragues todo mi semen. Dejar que fluya por esa delicada garganta tuya como un espeso arroyo. Y ver cómo te lo tragas.

— ¿Puedo tocarte? —Su voz estaba sin aliento, sus ojos pegados en su polla. Era tan magnífica, sus palmas picaban por envolverla. Trató de alcanzarla, pero el movimiento significaba cerrar las piernas.

—Espera —Se movió hasta su lado—. Abre tus piernas de nuevo. Así. Ahora. Pon tu mano en mi polla y frótala mientras te saco ese ridículo vestido. Pero no muy fuerte. No quiero correrme aún.

— ¿Por qué no? —Sus manos ya estaban desabrochándole la parte posterior del vestido y sacándoselo por la cabeza.

—Porque quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Quiero darme un festín con ese increíble coño, saborearlo hasta que se seque. Quiero follarte con mis dedos y ver qué tan duro puedo hacerte correr y atrapar la deliciosa miel en mi boca. Quiero deslizar mis dedos dentro de ese pequeño culo y sentir tu canal apretarse alrededor de ellos. Y luego, cuando haya hecho que te corras tres o cuatro veces, quizás más, voy a deslizar mi polla dentro de ese hermoso coño y follarte hasta el alma —Puso sus labios cerca de su oído—. ¿Cómo suena eso?

—Bien. Suena bien —Oh, realmente sonaba bien. Mejor que bien. Sabía que probablemente sonaba como una estúpida idiota pero él la tenía tambaleando hasta el punto de no poder formar oraciones coherentes. Cerró la mano alrededor de su fuerte eje, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada sobre esa dureza. Su pulgar acarició la suavidad sedosa de la cabeza. Dio una sacudida en su mano y ella soltó su agarre. Tampoco estaba lista para que se corriera aún.

—Quiero follarte el culo, Bella. _¿Te gustaría eso? _Sí, puedo ver en tus ojos que te gusta la idea. Apuesto que el oscuro canal está tan apretado que me quemarás vivo.

Le desabrochó el sostén, arrojándolo a un lado y su lengua se deslizó sobre la parte superior de sus pechos. El toque era ligero, apenas presente, pero sus pezones cobraron vida. Arqueó la espalda para que sus pechos se acercaran más a él.

Él se rió.

—Dios, eres tan sensible.

Rozó el torso sobre sus pechos, dejando que el vello rizado le acariciara los pezones. Si era posible, se pusieron aún más duros, hasta el punto de estar inflamados. Quería su boca sobre ellos. Sus manos. Lo que fuera.

—Tócame, Edward, —susurró—. Toca mis pechos —Contuvo el aliento. ¿Se burlaría de ella como lo había hecho Jacob? ¿La tocaría sólo cuando él estuviera listo?

—Con gusto —Tomó sus pezones entre su pulgar e índice y comenzó a tocarlos y girarlos.

Al principio apenas podía sentirlo y se acercó hacia su toque. Él le regaló su suave sonrisa de nuevo y comenzó a tirar con más fuerza y a pellizcarlos. Cuánto más duro los retorcía, mientras más los apretaba, más ardiente era el relámpago que se disparaba hacia su vagina. Podía sentir su coño goteando sobre el escritorio. Y cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza para tomar un pezón en su boca, succionandolo y apenas pasando sus dientes sobre él, sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo en llamas.

Se acomodó sobre ella de forma que su polla se frotara contra su coño y sabía que su líquido lo empapaba. Cuando se rozó contra la punta de su clítoris, ella instintivamente trató de cerrar las piernas.

—Uh-uh. Bien abiertas, cariño. No vas a cerrar esas piernas en un buen rato esta noche.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo... Que les pareció?**

**Muy caliente? Las deje picadas? Quereis saber mas?**

**¿Merezco Rewiew?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora_**** Desiree Holt****_. _**

**_NADA me pertenece a mi._**

**Capítulo 2**

Su polla ligeramente tocó su coño, de vez en cuando rozando contra la punta de su clítoris mientras continuaba succionando sus pezones y pellizcándolos. Las sensaciones atravesaron su cuerpo, una sobre la otra. Trato de empujarse más cerca de él, queriendo sentir más presión, pero él se sostenía apenas tocándola. Sus caderas se mecían atrás y adelante en un suave movimiento, como si la estuviera follando, pero su coño permanecía dolorosamente vacío.

Bella alzó los ojos hacia Edward y vio que se habían oscurecido casi hasta el color de un bosque frondoso. Pasión. Deseo. Eso es lo que vio ahí. ¿Cómo podía un hombre al que acaba de conocer, desearla más que los hombres con los que había salido durante meses? Se dijo a sí misma de nuevo lo loco que era esto, pero no importaba. Quería alivio y quería que él se lo diera.

Sus manos lo agarraron por los brazos, sintiendo los gruesos músculos y la calidez de su piel. Dios, qué increíble hombre. _¡Y qué increíble polla!_ La quería dentro de ella y trató de nuevo de empalarse a sí misma, pero él la mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lo lograra.

— ¿Quieres mi polla, verdad? —Respiró en su oído y la punta de su lengua salió para trazar el borde y hacerle cosquillas.

Bella se estremeció.

—Sí, la quiero. Por favor.

Él descansó su frente sobre ella y una esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Aún no, princesa. Vamos a jugar primero.

— ¿Jugar? —Siguió tratando de empujarse a él.

—Uh-huh. Apuesto a que ahora mismo quieres correrte más de lo que quieres respirar.

—Oh, sí, —susurró—. Por favor.

—Recuéstate.

— ¿Qué?

Él se movió a un lado, se estiró detrás de ella y tiró todos los papeles y las carpetas del escritorio. Cayeron al suelo desordenadamente. La mandíbula de Bella cayó.

— ¿Estás loco? El tirano vendrá aquí mañana para hacerse cargo de este lugar. Querrá todos esos archivos en orden. ¿Quieres que me despidan?

Edward le guiño un ojo.

—Te ayudaré a ordenarlo después.

— ¿Después?

—Después que terminemos, princesa. Ahora recuéstate.

Con apenas la más mínima presión sobre sus hombros, la empujó hasta que estuvo recostada sobre el escritorio, sus caderas en el borde, con las rodillas bien separadas. Se sentía más expuesta que nunca en su vida y la imagen que eso creaba en su mente la hacía temblar. Un estremecimiento la atravesó. ¿Le gustaba a él lo que veía? ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

Vio su cabeza bajar y al mover el cuello, se dio cuenta de que él estaba de rodillas frente a ella. Sintió sus dedos gentilmente tocar sus labios inferiores y lentamente extenderlos de par en par y más jugo goteó de su vagina.

—Lindo y mojado, princesa. Voy a amar esto.

Pasó la punta de su dedo sobre cada pulgada expuesta de su coño, ligeramente acariciando la abertura vaginal y luego tiró de la punta de su clítoris como lo había hecho antes. Sabía que los músculos de su coño temblaban. Él se mantuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Se odió a sí misma por preguntar, pero Jacob, el bastardo egoísta, había sido muy tacaño con sus elogios y generoso con sus críticas.

—Oh, no, —dijo Edward finalmente—. Todo está muy bien. ¿En serio nadie te ha dicho nunca el hermoso coño que tienes?

—No —Se atragantó al sacar la palabra. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Debes haber estado con verdaderos idiotas, princesa, porque este pequeño coño está hecho para acariciarlo —Pasó la palma sobre el triángulo de rizos que mantenía cuidadosamente recortado—. Me gusta esto. Lindo y pulcro. ¿Alguna vez te has hecho el trabajo completo con cera? ¿Dejar tu coño completamente desnudo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Yo solo… No.

— ¿No has tenido a nadie que quisiera verlo así? — preguntó—. Una pena. Me gustaría tener una foto. —Pellizcó su clítoris suavemente y sus caderas se levantaron del escritorio—. ¿Nos estamos poniendo algo ansiosos? No te preocupes, princesa. Estoy a punto de comerte.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió su raja, una, dos, tres veces, presionando cada vez un poco más fuerte. Bella sintió su lengua pasar sobre sus labios, alrededor de la entrada de su vagina y luego por sus labios de nuevo. Ese pulso palpitante incrementó su intensidad y más crema cayó de ella. El placer la atravesó, calentado su sangre.

—Oh, princesa, sabes a fresas frescas. Este es el coño más dulcemente sabroso sobre el que alguna vez he tenido mi lengua. No puedo creer que los hombres de esta ciudad no se estén peleando por él. ¿Qué haces, te encierras tú misma cada noche?

—Escucha, Edward —estaba tan tensa de frustración que apenas podía sacar las palabras—, si quieres conversar bien, pero no en este momento —Empujó sus caderas hacia él de nuevo.

Él se echó a reír, un cálido sonido cómo líquido caliente.

— ¿Este hermoso coño demanda atención? ¿Quiere ser lamido? Ahora mismo.

Abriendo aún más sus labios, se inclinó a su tarea. Su lengua estaba en todas partes, adentro, afuera, estirando y hundiéndose dentro de ella. Su boca se aferró a su clítoris y succionó profundo y largo. Ella siguió chorreando crema y él lamía sus jugos. Se empujó hacia él y succionó más fuerte.

Cada vez que estaba por caer, él retrocedía, dejándola al borde del orgasmo. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así de caliente, así de excitada y desenfrenada. No podía concentrarse en nada más que en esa lengua en su coño y las caricias de sus dedos en sus delgados labios.

—Maldita sea, —gritó—. Hazlo.

— ¿Asumo que te refieres a que deje que te corras? —rió entre dientes—. Sí, señora. Aunque odio detener este increíble festín. Podría tener mi lengua en tu coño toda la noche.

—Por favor, —rogó.

Apretó la boca en su clítoris y deslizó tres dedos en su vagina, follándola con movimientos constantes mientras succionaba fuerte su clítoris. Justo cuando pensaba que no podría soportarlo un minuto más, el orgasmo retumbó desde el fondo de su vientre y se esparció por su cuerpo. Los espasmos la sacudieron y se corrió en su boca como un río. Cuanto más fuerte la follaba con sus dedos, más fuerte la succionaba, más se arqueaba y más gritos salían de su garganta.

Él mantuvo los dedos dentro de ella hasta que el último de los temblores murió. Luego se puso de pie, extendió sus jugos en ambas manos y pintó sus pezones con ellas. Y finalmente se inclinó y los lamió. Su respiración sobre ella era excitante y seductora.

Bella yacía jadeante, esperando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Edward siguió acariciándole los pezones y las curvas superiores de sus pechos, sus ojos fijos en ella, observando su cara. Incluso con una polla dentro de ella no podía recordar un orgasmo que enloqueciera su coño como éste.

—Eso fue… increíble, —dijo finalmente.

—Princesa, no has visto nada aún —Puso las manos bajo ella, la ayudó a sentarse y se inclinó para besarla. Este era un beso gentil, a diferencia de los otros, y pudo saborearse a sí misma en su lengua cuando rozó sus labios con ella. Levantó la cabeza y le dio una penetrante mirada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Respiró hondo y lo dejó salir.

—Bien ni se acerca a describirlo.

La besó de nuevo, solo un breve toque de su boca sobre la de ella.

—Ya te lo he dicho, esto es solo el comienzo. Ven, sentémonos en el sofá por un minuto. Necesito enfriarme un poco y mirar ese maravilloso coño no me servirá —La miró por un largo rato—. Quién habría pensado que encontraría tal tesoro escondido en esta oficina.

La ayudó a bajar del escritorio mientras daba un paso al lado, tumbando su cartera que estaba tirada a un costado. Se abrió de golpe y el contenido se esparció por el piso. Incluyendo la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace que había guardado dentro después de su compra.

Edward se agachó y recogió la brillante bolsa color agua.

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Juguetes?

Bella hizo ademán de quitárselo, luego pensó, Qué diablos. Esto tenía que ser mucho mejor que usarlos para entretenerse ella sola. Por más que había tratado de seducir a Jacob para que usara juguetes con ella, él nunca había mordido el anzuelo. Tampoco lo había hecho ninguna de sus otras relaciones. Solo reforzaba la triste realidad de que su placer solo estaba en recibir, no en dar. También el hecho de que hacía penosas decisiones en lo que a hombres se refería.

Edward puso la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace en el escritorio y comenzó a sacar su contenido. Bella apenas pudo ponerle atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su espléndido cuerpo, todo duro, esculpidos músculos con esa magnífica polla sobresaliendo sobre un abdomen plano. Y su culo, tan apretado. Quería morderlo. Tuvo que sacudirse para notar que él le estaba hablando.

—¿Bella ?

—Sí. Lo siento —Sonrió—. Debo estar todavía volando.

¿Qué?

—Digo que tienes una buena variedad aquí. ¿Estabas planeando usarlos todos tú sola?

Sintió que enrojecía y ¿tan estúpido era eso? Estaba en su oficina, completamente desnuda, con un hombre que acababa de conocer. Acababa de comerle el coño y de llevarla a un orgasmo alucinante ¿y ella estaba avergonzada de que hubiera visto sus juguetes sexuales?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me fui de compras.

—No me digas.

Acomodados en fila, había dos consoladores, un nuevo Pocket Rocket1, dos tapones anales y un vibrador con forma de bala que la vendedora había dicho que sería excelente si lo introducía en su culo. Una gran mariposa, 2 plástica que las imágenes mostraban que se acomodaría justo sobre su vulva y haría vibrar cada pulgada de su coño, clítoris incluido. Y una botella de aceite perfumado y un tubo de gel lubricante.

Edward le dio una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Planeabas usarlos todos esta noche, princesa?

Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ahora realmente estaba avergonzada.

—Hey, hey, hey.

Edward se agachó delante de ella y le apartó las manos. Con un dedo le levantó la barbilla. Cuando cerró los ojos, la besó suavemente en los labios, lamiendo los bordes. Se saboreó a sí misma en su lengua y se dio cuenta lo erótico que era.

—Oh, Edward.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que esta noche todo vale. ¿Son estas cosas algo que usas todo el tiempo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de tapar su cara de nuevo.

—Bella —Su voz era seria pero gentil—. ¿Has usado alguna vez antes algunos de tus juguetes con otras parejas?

Mini vibrador de alrededor de doce centímetros. Su fin es estimular el clítoris o los pezones, sin penetración vaginal. Vibrador que se acomoda alrededor de la cintura y piernas para estimulación del clítoris durante el encuentro sexual.

Sólo podía negar con la cabeza. Él respiró hondo y la soltó.

—Bien. Porque eso significa que soy el primero para todo esto y no sabes lo excitante que es eso —Forzó su cabeza hacia arriba y fijó sus ojos en ella—. Todavía quieres esto, ¿verdad?

_¿Querer?_ Me estoy muriendo por ello.

—Sí, lo quiero.

—Y confías en que no te voy a hacer daño. Aunque nos acabemos de conocer, sabes que puedes creer lo que te digo. Eso es importante.

Asintió con la cabeza. Luego recordando lo que le había dicho, no sabía cuántas horas atrás, que quería escuchar las palabras dijo: —Sí. Confío en ti.

—De acuerdo —se puso de pie—. Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas y pon la cabeza sobre tus antebrazos. Las piernas tan separadas como puedas —La miró hacia abajo, extendida ante él y golpeó ambas mejillas de su culo ligeramente—. ¿Deberíamos ver cómo este tapón tuyo se desliza dentro de ese apretado pequeño agujero de tu culo y lo abre? — Presionó su dedo contra abertura rosada, luego se inclinó y presionó un beso contra él—. No tienes idea cuánto voy a disfrutar esto. Y tú, Bella. Cualquier otro placer palidecerá frente a tener tu culo follado. Te lo prometo.

Bella se estremeció cuando las eróticas imágenes volaron a través de su cerebro. Ya podía sentir la invasión en ese apretado agujero y ni siquiera la estaba tocando ahí todavía. Esperó con ahogada anticipación pero nada ocurrió.

— ¿Edward? —Trató de girar el cuello.

—Estoy aquí, princesa —Su cuerpo estaba sobre ella, su tórax tocando su espalda.

Sus manos descansaban en sus hombros, luego se deslizaron con facilidad por sus costados, sus nudillos rozando sus pechos que se balanceaban fácilmente contra él. Presionó sus palmas contra los globos pálidos de su culo y los apretó hacia arriba hasta que sus pulgares se tocaron al inicio de su grieta. Luego las deslizó por su raja caliente, masajeando la tierna carne mientras se movía hacia su ano.

Bella pensó que se moriría antes de que él por fin se decidiera a tocarla. Meneó el culo, pero todo lo que él hizo fue darle otra de sus suaves risitas.

—No hay apuro princesa y no sabes lo que estoy disfrutando de la vista. Además, tengo una idea. No muevas ni un músculo.

Sintió el frescor del aire cuando se apartó de ella, entonces estuvo de vuelta, esta vez ligeramente a un costado. Deslizó los ojos hacia él y vio que tenía su corbata en las manos.

— ¿Me vas a poner una corbata? —bromeó—. ¿Temes que esté poco vestida? —Permaneció inclinada sobre sus brazos, con el curo al aire. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Edward cubrió sus ojos con ella y la amarró detrás de su cabeza.

—Cuando no puedes ver, todos los otros sentidos están agudizados. Y para esto, quiero estar seguro de que no te distraes mirando cualquier otra cosa.

El líquido se filtró de su coño de nuevo cuando esa emoción oscura la capturó. La piel de Bella se sentía muy tirante y su respiración era superficial.

—Te encantará esto —La voz de Edward estaba cerca de su oído—. Soy muy, muy bueno cuidando del culo de una mujer, Bella. Podrías decir que soy un experto.

Tragó saliva dos veces, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—Me aseguraré de darte una carta de recomendación.

_¿Vas a tomarme el pelo durante toda la noche?_

En respuesta, comenzó a dibujar círculos perezosos con la punta de un dedo alrededor de su ano, lentas vueltas y más vueltas. De vez en cuando deslizaba apenas la punta dentro de la caliente y oscura abertura, luego volvía a tentarla. Sintió su otra mano moverse entre sus piernas y acariciar toda su raja.

—Mi Dios, estás tan mojada. Oh, princesa, cuando te haga correr de nuevo, inundarás el lugar. Me encanta — Gentilmente pellizcó su clítoris, estirándolo y soltándolo, ella gimió.

—Por favor, Edward —Empujó su culo de nuevo hacia él.

—Lo quieres, ¿no es cierto? Está bien, princesa. Cumpliré tu deseo.

Sintió la fría sensación del gel lubricante que compró cuando él lo exprimió sobre su roseta caliente, esparciéndolo por toda el área. Luego otra porción y deslizó un dedo en su culo, extendiéndose a través de ese canal caliente. Ante la primera penetración Bella sintió puñaladas de calor en su coño y se preguntó cuán más mojada se podía poner. Empujó hacia atrás solo un poco y su cuerpo entero se enfocó en el dedo de Edward penetrándola hasta el último nudillo.

Sintió que se deslizaba hacia afuera, luego dos dedos entraban, extendiéndose a medida que se movían en ella, estirándola. Muy lentamente, comenzó a follarle el culo con sus dedos. Un calor como ningún otro la invadió. Edward estaba en lo correcto. No poder ver intensificaba todo lo demás.

Entonces sus dedos se fueron y una vez más sintió el vacío, pero en un momento sintió la punta del tapón presionando contra su agujero.

—Empuja otra vez, gatita —le dijo Edward.

—Es grande —Se mordió el labio. ¿Podía realmente hacer esto? Y este era solo el primero. ¿Sería alguna vez capaz de tomar el más grande? ¿O la enorme polla de Edward? Oh, Dios, quería hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo lo quería. Empujó como Edward le había dicho y lentamente él presionó el tapón hasta que estuvo por completo dentro de ella.

—Empuja de nuevo, Bella. Así. Buena chica. ¿Cómo se siente?

Inhaló por su boca y exhaló.

—Se siente… extraño.

Estaba de pie al lado de ella, sosteniendo su polla y frotándola contra su brazo. Sintió la gota de líquido en la cabeza de la polla y movió el brazo para capturarla sobre su piel.

—Sabes, tengo una fantasía que me gustaría probar — Continuó frotando su polla contra ella.

— ¿Cuál? —Estaba tan al borde por la anticipación que apenas podía hablar.

—Mi fantasía es deslizar mi polla dentro de esa maravillosa boca tuya y que me chupes mientras azoto tu hermoso culo —Su voz cayó—. ¿Suena bien eso, princesa?

Asintió y se mojó los labios.

— ¿Has sido azotada antes?

—U-una vez. Pero como que él se olvidó de que era un juego.

La mano de Edward se tensó sobre su polla.

— ¿Te hizo daño?

—Nada que no pudiera manejar.

—Hijo de puta —Se inclinó y le lamió una nalga—. Yo nunca, nunca te haré daño, princesa. Si el dolor sobrepasa el placer, me lo dices, ¿De acuerdo?

_¿Habla en serio? ¿Realmente había hombres como él o desaparecería una vez que la luz volviera?_

—De acuerdo.

Contuvo la respiración, esperando. Edward le volvió la cara a un lado y deslizó la polla en su boca. Lo sintió sacudirse y más pre semen fluyó sobre su lengua. Cerró los labios alrededor de él y envolvió su lengua en el eje grueso y pesado. Entonces el primer ardor placentero cayó. Su coño se apretó. Luego cayó otro y otro. Su boca comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo al ritmo de los azotes.

Su culo comenzó a arder, un calor que fluyó por ella, abajo hacia sus muslos, hacia su apretado coño por la línea de su vientre. El tapón en su culo la estiraba completamente y cuando su mano aterrizaba cerca de él, pequeñas vibraciones volaban a través de ese caliente y oscuro túnel y rayos de calor se irradiaban hacia cada parte de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a gemir y a balancearse contra las palmadas, deseándolas, necesitándolas. Con su otra mano, Edward sostuvo su mejilla y deslizó su polla más profundamente en su boca.

—Respira, princesa. Respira por tu nariz. Sé que es grande pero puedes tomarlo.

Respiró hondo, combatiendo la arcada refleja y entonces él se hundió completo en su boca, la punta se deslizaba por su garganta ¡y lo estaba logrando! Estaba chupando esa enorme polla por completo. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de nuevo al ritmo de los azotes. A medida que el ritmo aumentaba, también lo hizo el movimiento de su boca. Él se estremeció a su lado, le escuchó hacer sonidos guturales, su polla dio una sacudida y la primera porción de semen golpeó el fondo de su garganta.

—Sí, así —Bombeó sus caderas contra su cara, agarrando su hombro fuertemente con una mano—. No te detengas. Eso es. Oh, Dios, gatita, eres tan buena.

Chorros de semen fluyeron por la boca de Bella y bajaron por su garganta. Tragó, amando el sabor de él, salado y dulce, para nada desagradable. No como Jacob, que sabía a basura vieja. ¿De dónde vino ese pensamiento? La polla de Edward latía contra sus mejillas y lengua. Succionó y chupó hasta que sus temblores murieron y el último de los deliciosos fluidos cayó en su boca. Entonces se dio cuenta que en algún momento las palmadas se habían detenido y sintió una terrible pérdida.

Oh, Dios, ¿Se estaba convirtiendo una maníaca sexual que anhelaba todo tipo de cosas extrañas? ¡No! Esto no era extraño. Esto era increíble, era todo lo que había soñado.

Todas sus fantasías. Y ellos apenas habían comenzado. Edward había colapsado sobre su espalda pero ahora se había recuperado, su respiración era más lenta y su mano estaba acariciándola.

—Tienes la boca más seductora que he tenido el placer de follar —Soltó el aire—. Todavía no sé cómo andas libre, cómo ningún hombre no te ha encerrado en un armario en alguna parte. Pero tengo que decirlo, estoy jodidamente feliz de que no sea el caso. Dios, princesa, eres increíble.

Como enfatizando lo que dijo, palmeó ligeramente su culo, luego presionó el tapón fuerte. Tembló bajo su toque. Su cuerpo estaba tan hambriento de alivio que quería llorar. Movió las caderas atrás y adelante, su culo aún en el aire. Edward se movió detrás de ella, parado de forma que la forzaba a mantener sus muslos separados. Sus dedos acariciaron su coño abierto, su líquido empapándolo y se rió suavemente.

—Creo que necesitas algo de alivio también, princesa.

—Quiero que me folles —exclamó.

—Oh, lo haré. Lo haré. Solo que no todavía. Pero no te preocupes, no te dejaré esperando.

Sin previo aviso, metió tres dedos en su coño y comenzó a separarlos como una tijera. Bella se balanceó contra ellos, follando su mano, pequeños sollozos escaparon de su boca apretada. Quería que le abofeteara el culo de nuevo, que empujara el tapón más fuerte dentro de ella, que le pusiera algo más largo dentro de su coño. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, solo para poder subir ese difícil precipicio.

Entonces, con su otra mano bajo ella, le agarró el clítoris, lo pellizcó y tiró, exprimiéndola. Su clímax la arrasó como una avalancha. Sacudiéndola, golpeando su cuerpo, su coño estremeciéndose tan fuerte contra la mano de Edward que estuvo seguro de que le rompería la muñeca.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

_Dios Todopoderoso, está más apretada que un guante mojado._

Estaba feliz de que le hubiera permitido dejarlo seco porque necesitaría cada pedazo de autocontrol cuando finalmente hundiera su polla en su coño y en su culo. Le apretaría tan fuerte que no sería capaz de respirar.

Deslizó la mano fuera de su coño, la volteó y le acarició el clítoris, mojándolo con sus propios jugos. Solo mirarla y hacer esto hacía que se comenzara a ponerse duro de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Sí, bien —dijo con voz jadeante, pero podía decir que estaba más controlada—. ¿Planeas dejarme la venda puesta?

—Oh, sí. Y otra cosa más.

Oyó un chasquido y un golpe, entonces una mano agarró sus dos muñecas. En un momento, sintió el cuero de su cinturón envolverse alrededor de ellas, cerrándose con la hebilla.

—Eh... ¿Edward? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No te preocupes, princesa. Te he dicho que no te haría daño y no lo haré. Esto solo lo hace un poco más excitante — Le separó las rodillas de nuevo—. Creo que es tiempo de probar otro de esos juguetes.

—Espera —Trató de moverse pero no encontraba donde afirmarse—. Edward, no creo que pueda hacer esto de nuevo tan pronto.

Él se inclinó y la besó en ambas mejillas, le alisó el pelo en la cara, y luego presionó su boca contra la de ella, invadiéndola con su lengua, acariciando su interior. Saboreándola. Torciendo su lengua. Succionó su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo, y luego lo empujó dentro de su boca de nuevo. Ella gimió contra sus labios, su cuerpo comenzando a encenderse de nuevo.

Le dio un beso suave más, luego se enderezó.

—Oh, estás lista de nuevo, gatita. Más que lista.

Se alejó entonces, frotándose las manos al buscar los juguetes en el escritorio. ¿Qué escogería? ¿Qué harían ahora?

Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

—¿Sabes princesa? —ya estaba de vuelta entre sus piernas—. Simplemente no puedo mirar y tocar lo suficiente este maravilloso coño tuyo. Es tan lindo, todo rosado, hinchado y resbaladizo con tus jugos. Pero vamos a ponerlo incluso más hinchado, para que así cuando meta mi polla ahí, el ajuste será tan apretado que querré correrme casi enseguida.

Le acarició los labios de su coño suavemente, entonces escuchó un leve zumbido y el pequeño Pocket Rocket comenzó a vibrar alrededor de esos mismos labios. Él la estaba embromando de nuevo, provocándola. Casi podía verlo sonriendo cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas, silenciosamente pidiendo más. Pero el vibrador solo zumbaba a lo largo de sus labios, alrededor de su más que hambrienta vagina y sobre su sensible e hinchado clítoris.

Estaba húmeda de nuevo, los fluidos caían de su coño y bajaban por la raja de su culo. Cuando Edward presionó el vibrante Rocket contra ese punto en su clítoris, enloqueció, mojándose y estremeciéndose, sus pezones estaban tan duros que pensó que estallarían lejos de sus adoloridos pechos. Cuando sus espasmos aumentaron y ya volaba hacia el espacio, Edward deslizó el Rocket en su vagina con una mano, pellizcó su clítoris con la otra y se inclinó para succionar un pezón dentro de su boca entre los dientes.

Bella se arqueó y gritó, sus movimientos estaban obstaculizados por las muñecas atadas y su posición incómoda. Pero el no ser capaz de ver, la hizo sentir cada espasmo, cada temblor, el doble de fuerte. Por fin, los estremecimientos se desvanecieron, su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó hasta casi la normalidad y su cuerpo cayó en lo que creía era un estado de relajación. Edward dejó caer el Rocket y pasó las manos por sus pechos y sobre su suave vientre, hacia el pliegue de sus muslos y el interior de ellos. Un toque ligero, suave aunque sexual. Pero podía escuchar su respiración ligeramente dificultosa y supo que él se había excitado tanto al verla por lo que había hecho, como ella.

La levantó, se sentó y la acomodó en su regazo. Pudo sentir su polla dura de nuevo, latiendo contra su culo y la fina capa de sudor en su piel. El pelo suave y rizado de su pecho rozaba su brazo y su piel se envolvía alrededor de ella. Sexo, masculino, picante.

— ¿Vas a dejarme descansar un minuto?

—Quizás un minuto —Sintió su sonrisa cuando la besó en la frente—. Así que, dime algo sobre ese terrible tirano para el que trabajas.

Se movió contra él.

—No quiero hablar de él esta noche.

—Oh, vamos. Consiénteme —Su mano trazó ociosas líneas arriba y abajo de su espalda, haciendo incursiones en la hendidura de su culo, cada vez llegando más abajo—. Odio pensar en alguien haciéndote la vida imposible.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía tan raro estar desnuda en su regazo con sus manos atadas y los ojos vendados, discutiendo algo tan lejano a lo que estaba haciendo como su trabajo.

—En realidad aún no lo conozco. El hombre para el que trabajé los últimos diez años quiso retirarse y Cullen Fund le hizo una oferta que no podía rechazar. Se ha marchado hoy, y mañana E.A Cullen, el tirano jefe ejecutivo en persona, se hará cargo. Para perfilarnos, decía el memo.

— ¿No se quedará permanentemente?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente no. No es conocido por quedarse mucho en cualquiera de sus adquisiciones. Solo se queda lo suficiente para limpiar, agregar su propio personal y marcharse a la siguiente parada.

Edward le besó la frente mientras sus manos sondeaban la raja de su culo, de vez en cuando rozando el tapón.

—Quizás no resulte ser tan malo.

— ¡Ja! —Se frotó arriba y abajo de su polla, sus jugos empapaban sus muslos—. No hablemos más de él esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana será lo suficientemente malo —Sacudió sus manos hacia él—. ¿Hmm, no estás, eh... olvidando algo?

—Uh-uh —Le dio un beso en el hombro—. Aún no. Tengo grandes planes para ese hermoso culo tuyo y no quiero tus manos en medio.

* * *

**Eso si que estuvo bastante caliente! No lo creen?**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos me hacen muy feliz, ahora si es que me quieren hacer mas feliz un Review lo conseguiría.**

**Como sea espero que les este gustando la historia, es bastante corta pero son tres partes asi que veremos que pasa... También las invito a leer mi otra historia Éxtasis esta muy buena.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO **

**Marce**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora_**** Desiree Holt****_._**

**_NADA me pertenece a mi._**

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba sobre sus rodillas de nuevo, en el sofá, la venda aún puesta. A estas alturas, la venda no importaba demasiado porque la última luz del día se había desvanecido del cielo veraniego y la oficina se había sumido en la oscuridad. Le había dicho a Edward donde encontrar la linterna de tamaño industrial marca Coleman que guardaba en el armario de suministros para tales emergencias y él la había encendido, por lo que ahora ambos estaban bañados en su amplio círculo de luz.

Bella no tenía ni idea de qué había encontrado Edward para usar como amarre, pero sus manos estaban frente a ella atadas a los brazos del sofá. Dos almohadas estaban apiladas bajo su cabeza y dos más bajo su estómago.

Él había hurgado en la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace y sacado el último objeto, un par de pinzas de pezones.

—Oh, princesa, tienes unos juguetes muy buenos.

Succionó y acarició cada uno de sus pezones, masajeando sus pechos, rozando su piel, sus pezones estaban tan duros que pensó que se cortarían en su lengua. Y cuando él los estiró, los dobló y tiró de ellos hasta que pensó que no podría soportarlo más, tomó las pinzas y le puso una en cada pezón.

—Un pequeño pellizco —susurró.

Pero el pequeño estallido de dolor hizo que su ya adolorido coño se apretara de nuevo.

—Bien. Te gusta. Puedo verlo por la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona.

Y luego la había acomodado en el sofá y atado como un pavo de Acción de Gracias, a la espera de ser rellenado. Pero de alguna manera, estar indefensa no le molestaba. No sentía amenaza en nada de lo que Edward le hiciera. Lejos de ello. Su cuerpo se estremecía con anticipación ante lo que podía ocurrir a continuación. Mañana por la mañana se separarían uno del otro, sin obligaciones ni expectativas, y ella finalmente habría tenido la noche de fantasía que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

— ¿Princesa?

— ¿Hmm?

—Voy a sacar este tapón y a poner el otro —Masajeó las mejillas de su culo en lentos y concéntricos círculos—. Quiero que te relajes, princesa. Respira hondo.

Inhaló tanto aire como pudo mientras él sacaba el tapón con un sonido húmedo. Su culo se sentía insoportablemente vacío y no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que retumbó de su garganta.

Edward se rió.

—Bueno, bueno. A ese dulce culito le gusta estar lleno, ¿verdad? Odiaría decepcionarlo.

Deslizó dos dedos más allá del músculo apretado de la apertura, hundiéndolos hasta el último nudillo.

Bella suspiró.

No había dolor esta vez. De hecho, deseó que añadiera un tercer dedo. Quizás un cuarto.

—Cuatro dedos puede ser un poco demasiado para ti aún, gatita. —Dijo con voz suave.

_Oh, Dios, estoy hablando en voz alta de nuevo._

—Este pequeño culo está tan caliente que casi quema mis dedos. No puedo esperar a tener mi polla aquí. Me quemarás vivo.

Sin darse cuenta, Bella comenzó a balancear su culo hacia atrás y adelante, dejando que los dedos de Edward se deslizaran dentro y fuera. El calor irradiaba hacia afuera y abajo, hacia sus mulos y su coño, y supo que estaba mojada de nuevo.

_Tendré que limpiar este sofá antes de que el tirano llegue mañana._

¿De dónde diablos vino eso? ¿Estaba tan excitada que pensó que su cuerpo se encendería y pensamientos sobre limpiar los muebles atacaban su cerebro?

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos de alguna manera a la deriva, Edward deslizó su otra mano entre sus muslos, acarició la longitud de su raja e insertó dos dedos en su vagina.

Comenzó a moverlos a la vez que los dedos en su culo y Bella comenzó a moverse más rápido, empujando más fuerte contra él.

—Dime lo que quieres, princesa. Dímelo y te lo daré.

Bella apretó los dientes. El alivio flotaba un poco más allá de su alcance.

—Quiero correrme. Maldita sea, Edward. Quiero correrme.

—Espera un segundo —Retiró todos los dedos y se alejó.

Bella quería gritar. Cada nervio de su coño rogaba por ser frotado, succionado, follado, lo que fuera para darle el dulce alivio. Entonces estuvo de vuelta, masajeando su culo otra vez.

—De acuerdo, gatita. Solo cierra los ojos y siente. Vamos a por la gran explosión esta vez.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres? —Sintiendo otra vez esa avalancha de oscuro calor.

—Ya verás.

Sintió sus manos entre los muslos y notó que estaba acomodando un vibrador sobre su vulva. Luego algo frío en su coño. ¡La bala! Podía sentir su forma. Y finalmente, después de untar un montón de lubricante en su recto, Edward lentamente insertó el tapón más grande, estirándola, deteniéndose para dejar que se ajustara.

Bella se consumió por una ola de lujuria. Aquí estaba, atada, indefensa, con los ojos vendados y todos estos juguetes sobre ella. Su estómago se contrajo y los músculos de su coño se apretaron alrededor de la bala en anticipación.

Edward se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Lista, princesa?

Asintió. Y entonces comenzó. El tapón en su culo comenzó a vibrar lenta y suavemente. Luego la bala en su coño, estimulando las paredes de su vagina, sus jugos ya comenzaban a fluir. Sintió la punta de sus dedos accionar el botón del juguete sobre su vulva e inmediatamente rayos de electricidad se dispararon a través de su clítoris.

Bella se quedó sin aliento, respirando en patrones cortos.

Las sensaciones se mezclaban, cada parte de ella era víctima de la intensa estimulación. Y justo cuando pensó que había alcanzado la cima, el primer azote aterrizó en su culo. Trató de sacudirse, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

Después de ese, los azotes vinieron con regularidad, solo lo suficiente como para proporcionar esa pizca de placer que calentaba cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cintura a las rodillas. Se movió atrás y adelante, sus movimientos limitados por las ataduras en sus muñecas, las sensaciones subiendo tan alto que no estaba segura de poder soportarlo más. No tenía tiempo de absorberlo todo, ni tiempo para ajustarse, o para respirar. Y aun así, pedía por más, empujando su culo hacia los golpes, moviendo su cuerpo para absorber todas las vibraciones. Era demasiado. No era suficiente.

Entonces los azotes se detuvieron y Edward se inclinó y lamió cada una de sus nalgas, calmando el ardor. Y con el primer toque de su lengua en la carne, voló sobre la cima. El orgasmo sacudió cada hueso y músculo en su cuerpo. Su coño se apretó y se contrajo y sus jugos cayeron de ella en un flujo constante.

Siguió y siguió y siguió hasta que estuvo segura de que se rompería en trocitos pequeños, muy pequeños. Las chispas saltaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados y todo dejó de existir, excepto un largo, intenso y convulsivo estremecimiento.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo yació ahí, tan flácida que no podría moverse ni aunque el edificio estuviera en llamas. Las manos de Edward desabrocharon el cinturón y lo que fuera que ataba sus manos al sofá. Luego, la venda desapareció y él estuvo sentado a su lado, acariciándole las nalgas, sus dedos masajeando su espalda. Le acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y se inclinó para poner un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien, princesa? —Su voz era suave como una caricia.

—Mm-hmm —Quería yacer ahí para siempre, con él acariciando su cuerpo.

— ¿Podrás manejar el acto final? ¿Estás demasiado dolorida, demasiado cansada?

— ¿Acto final? —frunció el ceño.

Él deslizó su mano entre las mejillas de su culo y pasó la punta de sus dedos por su ano.

—Mi polla. Aquí. He soñado con esto toda la noche. Cada vez que veía ese agujero abierto por mis dedos y esos tapones, mi polla dolía tanto que pensé que me rompería.

¿Podría hacerlo? Nadie la había follado ahí alguna vez, por eso los tapones habían sido tan excitantes. ¿Estaba demasiado cansada? ¿Demasiado dolorida? ¿Acabaría con una noche que quizás nunca ocurriera de nuevo para ella? Se estremeció cuando oscuras imágenes atravesaron su cerebro.

—Lo quiero —dijo, su voz casi como un susurro—. Por favor.

Él le sonrió, luego comenzó a besarla. Pequeñas plumas que tocaban su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla. Su lengua lamía la línea de su mandíbula y el borde de su oreja.

Y mientras la besaba, sus dedos manipulaban las pinzas en sus pezones, creando la justa medida entre placer y dolor. Su boca se movió entre el valle de sus pechos, lamiendo cada tenso montículo como si estuviera comiendo un cono de helado.

—Más —rogó.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Oh, sí, mucho más.

Apretó su boca abierta en la suavidad de su vientre, chupó la tierna piel, luego lamió con solo la punta de su lengua. Bella se movió debajo de él, tratando de empujar su coño hacia él y en un momento su lengua se arrastró hacia abajo a través del pequeño nido de rizos y tanteó en busca de su clítoris.

Cuando lo encontró, ella se movió de nuevo.

—Dime, princesa. Sabes cómo es esto.

Podía sentir la fina tensión corriendo por su cuerpo aunque él intentara mantener una actitud fría.

—Lámeme —suspiró—. Saboréame con tu lengua.

Se movió para arrodillarse entre sus muslos, elevando su culo con las manos. Su erección caliente se balanceaba contra sus muslos, tocándola con la fuerza de un rayo. Arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, su lengua saqueó su coño, mordisqueando su raja y lamiendo. Sus jugos caían en cascada sobre su boca.

Pero cuando comenzó a temblar y a sentir las paredes de su coño palpitar contra su lengua con pequeñas contracciones, él se retiró.

— ¿Qué?

—Princesa, he estado esperando toda la noche para poner mi polla en tu culo, para follar ese bonito y oscuro túnel caliente y disparar mi semilla en él. He estado tan excitado viéndote correr, observándote tomar esos tapones y retorcerte con los orgasmos. Es todo en lo que he sido capaz de pensar.

—Entonces hazlo —dijo con voz ronca.

— ¿Esta es tu primera vez en esto, verdad? —Cuando vaciló, él continuó—. Me alegro. No muy a menudo uno se encuentra con una linda y excitante extraña y se folla su culo virgen. Recordaré esto por mucho tiempo.

Lo sintió alejarse, luego oyó el familiar crujido del papel de aluminio.

— ¿Siempre andas con condones? —Preguntó.

—Soy un Boy Scout —Sintió el humor en su voz—. Me gusta estar preparado.

Vertió lubricante en la punta de sus dedos, frotó un poco en su culo y el resto en su polla cubierta por el condón.

Luego, con ella tumbada de espalda, le dobló las rodillas hasta que tocaron sus hombros, abriendo más la entrada a su recto. Posicionó la cabeza de su polla en la brillante apertura y comenzó a empujar de a poco.

Bella se retiró al principio, pero él no la dejaría retirarse, inexorablemente moviendo su gruesa erección hacia adelante en su caliente túnel. Cuando la cabeza avanzó más allá del apretado esfínter y comenzó a deslizarse con más facilidad, entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y las sostuvo mientras empujaba y se mecía hasta que, poco a poco, estuvo al fin completamente asentado dentro de ella.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó una O perfecta.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad princesa?

—Fóllame, Edward —pidió—. Fóllame duro.

—Será un placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, no queriendo que el increíble placer terminara pronto. Pero no terminaría para Bella. Su culo estaba dolorido y ardía por la fricción, pero estaba más caliente que nunca en su vida. Se arqueó, se balanceó y se empujó a sí misma contra su polla, sintiendo cada rugosidad y vena cuando entraba y salía contra sus tejidos.

—Más —rogó y empujó más fuerte.

Edward se dio por vencido. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Se movió más fuerte y más rápido, sus pelotas golpeaban contra las mejillas de su culo. Ella chillo y gritó palabras que él ni siquiera podía entender. Su polla ardía, sus bolas dolían y él empujó y empujó y empujó. Y entonces, cuando el culo de Bella comenzó a apretarse alrededor de su hinchado eje como un puño de terciopelo ardiente, pulsantes y palpitantes convulsiones sacudiendo su cuerpo, su propio orgasmo se apoderó de él, a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

Su espalda se arqueó y su polla arrojó pesados chorros en el acogedor culo de Bella. Ella gritó su nombre, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó las uñas en sus brazos.

Podría haber pasado un minuto o una hora antes de que sus latidos finalmente se redujeran a golpes lentos y su respiración ya no pareciera la de un caballo de carreras. Con la polla aún en su culo, Edward le bajó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Sintió como si no quisiera moverse nunca. Quizás podrían haber permanecido allí indefinidamente, pero las luces se encendieron, iluminando la habitación entera y el teléfono sonó.

Bella comenzó a levantarse.

—Dios, esos son los de seguridad. Mejor contesto antes de que vengan aquí.

Edward se deslizó fuera de su culo y se balanceó sobre sus talones mientras ella alcanzaba el teléfono.

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien. No, sin problemas. Yo, eh, tomé una pequeña siesta. ¡No! No, no tienes que venir aquí —Vio a Edward aguantarse una carcajada mientras caminaba hacia las puertas—. Uh-huh. Sí, las puertas funcionan bien. De acuerdo, Harry. Estaré abajo en un segundo. Gracias por llamar.

— ¿Una siesta? —Edward dejó salir la carcajada que había estado reteniendo—. Recuérdame tomar más siestas contigo.

¿Más siestas con ella? No era probable. Posiblemente nunca se verían de nuevo.

—Sabes, no has llegado a decirme qué estabas haciendo aquí. Y por qué buscabas a Aro.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es importante ahora. Vamos, te ayudaré a limpiar esto. No quisiera que el tirano te molestara mañana.

—Oh, señor —Cerró los ojos, los abrió y miró su reloj—. Tengo cuatro horas para ordenar este lugar, ir a casa, dormir cinco segundos y volver fresca como una rosa.

—Lo lograrás —Se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él—. Quizás seas gratamente sorprendida.

—Sí —Hizo un ruido grosero—. Difícil. Bueno, ordenemos este lugar y Harry llamará un taxi para ti.

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Mmm?

Esta ha sido una noche increíble para mí. Espero que lo fuera para ti también.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su boca se acercó para reclamar la suya, chupando sus labios, mordisqueándolos, su lengua forzando su camino dentro como un merodeador.

Cuando finalmente la dejó ir, tuvo problemas para respirar.

—Eso es para que no lo olvides.

* * *

**A esta historia solo le queda un Capitulo mas, aunque como dije son tres partes.**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos y sus Reviews... Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Sool Pattinson, Pera l.t, Gaby, Melania **

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Muy caliente Huh?**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora_**** Desiree Holt****_._**

**_NADA me pertenece a mi._**

**Capítulo 4**

Estoy despierta. Mi cerebro funciona. Soy una profesional con experiencia en este negocio. Ningún viejo cabrón va a asustarme en mi trabajo.

Bella se podría haber convencido a sí misma si su cabeza no vibrara con cada golpe de sus tacones en el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo. Una ducha caliente, seguida por una helada, había metido su maltrecho cuerpo en algo aceptable y las cuatro aspirinas que se había tragado mantenían el dolor de cabeza a raya. _¡Pero mierda!_ Estaba lejos de estar preparada para conocer a un dragón hambriento.

Tonta, eso es lo que eres. Simplemente tonta. Pasar la noche follando con un completo extraño, experimentar con todos esos deliciosos juguetes, cuando sabía que tenía que estar en buena forma hoy, había sido una estupidez.

Pero solo pensar en la noche pasada hacía que su cuerpo temblara y que la humedad se acumulara en su coño. Al menos hoy tenía bragas puestas para absorber la humedad delatora. Sin medias, sin embargo. No tuvo tiempo para ponérselas. Había escuchado que al viejo E.A. no le gustaba que sus empleadas femeninas usaran pantalones "Contrato mujeres, no malditos hombres" y nadie tenía las agallas para contrariarlo. En este caso, esperaba que él no tuviera nada en contra de las piernas desnudas.

Recuerdos de la noche pasada saltaron a su cerebro de nuevo. Nunca pensó que tendría el coraje de hacer todo lo que hizo, sin mencionar con alguien que nunca había visto antes y que nunca vería de nuevo. No podía creer lo hambriento que estuvieron su culo y su coño por su polla. Hoy usaba las pinzas de pezones bajo su sostén, solo para recordarse todo lo que habían hecho.

Subiendo en el ascensor, se alisó la falda del vestido verde de seda que estaba usando, acomodó el collar, verificó los botones de sus puños.

_¡Para!_ Es solo un hombre. Si te despide, hay muchos otros trabajos. De todas formas no quieres trabajar para un idiota como él.

El ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron en su piso. Tomó una honda inhalación, la soltó y salió al vestíbulo.

—Oh, Bella, gracias a Dios —Leah, la normalmente imperturbable recepcionista lucía una mirada de estrés extremo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Le tendió una mano para que le entregara los mensajes.

—Me dejó un mensaje ayer diciendo que estuviera aquí a las siete. Qué idiota. Y me ha estado molestando cada cinco minutos preguntando si habías llegado. Y no de buena forma, tengo que añadir.

Bella miró su reloj.

—No recibí ningún mensaje para llegar más temprano. Solo llego con cinco minutos de retraso. Si quiere despedirme por eso, no creo que quiera trabajar para él —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿De todas formas, cómo es él?

Leah se sonrojó.

—Espléndido. Es maravilloso. Si simplemente no tuviera ese temperamento…

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Espléndido? No pensé que te gustaran los hombres mayores.

— ¿Mayores? Oh, no creo que tenga más de treinta y cinco.

Bella golpeó los mensajes contra su palma.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre?

Justo entonces el teléfono de Leah sonó y ella saltó.

—Ese es él. Oh, Bella, ve. Por favor.

Con la ira ya burbujeando, Bella se dirigió a la suite que compartía con el _JEFE EJECUTIVO_. En frente de la oficina tiró su bolso al lado del escritorio, encendió el ordenador y dejó los mensajes. Enderezando los hombros marchó hacia la puerta interior, golpeó dos veces y después del "Adelante" la abrió.

Y se detuvo, congelada en el suelo.

E.A. Cullen hizo el gran espectáculo de mirar su reloj.

— ¿Sueles llegar tarde al trabajo? No tolero eso en mis empleados —Se inclinó hacia adelante y puso los codos sobre el escritorio—. A menos, claro, que tengan una buena excusa. Como el haber follado como locos la noche anterior, en una variedad de formas.

No podía hacer que su boca se moviera. Era él, alto, moreno y fuerte, el hombre cuya polla había embestido su culo sólo unas pocas horas antes. Cuya educada lengua había dejado su coño seco. Se hizo muy consciente de las pinzas que llevaba en los pezones y sintió un calor aumentando a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Tú... —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él asintió, tragando una sonrisa.

—A tu servicio.

—Pero… pero… pero.

—E. A. Cullen.

—Pero… —Oh, Dios, sonaba como una idiota.

—Presiento que el tirano al que te referías es mi abuelo y concuerdo contigo. Es el terror personificado. También se está alejando del trabajo, así que mi padre y yo estamos tomando las riendas.

— ¡Pero tú eres Edward! —Que la tierra se abra y me trague.

Por favor.

Él asintió.

—Ese soy yo —Apuntó al nombre en la placa sobre el escritorio—. E de Edward. A de Anthony. Tercero. Pero es más elegante de lo que parece —Se pasó la mano ligeramente por su bragueta—. Y obtienes dos Edwards por el precio de uno.

Bella aún no se movía.

—Ven aquí. Ahora, Bella.

De alguna forma hizo que sus pies se movieran hacia el escritorio, pero él le hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba sentado. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo.

—Bonito vestido. Muy profesional —Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano se deslizó bajo su falda y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa—. Sin medias, tampoco. Bien.

—Señor Cullen.

—Edward. No creo que alguien que ha tenido mi polla en su culo deba llamarme señor.

Sintió el calor elevándose a su cara también.

—Edward.

—Bien —Sus delgados dedos se movieron hacia arriba, encontrando sus bragas—. Y ya estás mojada. Justo como me gusta —Buscó su raja e insertó un dedo en su vagina antes de retirar la mano. La miró mientras lamía cada parte del fluido de su dedo.

—Yo no…

—Aún no, pero lo harás —Se inclinó en su silla—. Imagina mi placentera sorpresa cuando descubrí que a la mujer que será mi asistente ejecutiva le agrada el mismo... digamos, sexo aventurero, que a mí. Apenas podía esperar para venir a trabajar esta mañana.

—Yo no sabía… —comenzó a decir.

—No, y eso lo hizo más delicioso. Aro ya había alabado tu desempeño profesional y por lo que yo vi, no exageró para nada.

—Gracias. Creo.

—Sin embargo, he revisado la descripción de tu trabajo un poco, para incluir algunas de tus habilidades especiales.

— ¿Habilidades especiales? — ¿Se refería a lo que ella pensaba? Su coño palpitaba y sus pezones dolían solo por su toque casual. Tuvo un instantáneo impulso de rasgar su ropa y la suya y retomarlo donde lo habían dejado la noche anterior.

_Dios mío, ¿esta soy yo? ¡Me he transformado en una fanática del sexo! ¡Y me encanta!_

—Tengo un método de trabajo… poco ortodoxo. No mantengo horarios regulares. Puede que me sienta con ganas de dar órdenes a las nueve de la noche. Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Las reglas de Edward —Se inclinó hacia adelante—. Regla número uno. Sin bragas. Nunca. Quiero ser capaz de deslizar mis dedos en ese caliente y mojado coño o en ese apretado culo en cualquier momento del día o de la noche que sienta la necesidad.

— ¿Estás loco? —Pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que un taladro—. ¿Con gente alrededor? —Pero la idea la excitaba increíblemente. Se los imaginó en una reunión, su pierna encima de su regazo mientras su mano se deslizaba casualmente bajo la mesa y le pellizcaba el clítoris.

—Regla número dos. Me gustaría que tomaras una cita en el Spa Intimate Treatments. Yo invito. Quiero que te hagas un trabajo de cera completo.

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya me has oído. Los pequeños rizos en tu monte son adorables pero quiero ese coñito tan desnudo y liso como el cristal. Tengo planes para él. Tan pronto como estemos listos aquí, llama y arréglalo.

—D-De acuerdo —Apretó los muslos tratando de detener los estremecimientos que corrían por su vagina.

—Y diles que yo te llevaré. Quiero observar asegurarme que lo hagan de la forma que quiero.

Casi perdió la cabeza. Bella estaba segura de que si miraba el suelo, habría una gran poza de sus fluidos mojando la alfombra. No podía creer cuán excitada se puso ante la idea de los ojos de Edward observando a alguien encerando y depilando su coño.

—Regla número tres —Enumeró con los dedos—. Nos vamos de compras a la hora de almuerzo. Quiero ver qué más tiene bajo la manga The Pleasure Palace —Se acercó a ella y la agarró por las muñecas—. Te gustó tener tus manos atadas anoche, ¿verdad, princesa? ¿Te agrada el bondage? Seguro que te gustará. Quiero usarlo todo contigo, esposas, cadenas y esos látigos de cuero suave.

Comenzó a decir que no pero sus manos se deslizaron en su coño y descubrió la evidencia de su excitación.

—Eso pensé —Sonrió—. Oh, sí, serás una pequeña esclava tentadora —Se inclinó hacia atrás—. Regla número cuatro. En lo que a sexo nos concierne, no hay límites. Nunca te haré daño ni te presionaré a algo que sepa que no quieres. Aparte de eso, todo vale. ¿Entiendes?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras más jugo corría por la parte interna de sus muslos.

—Eso significa —continuó—, que tenemos que esforzarnos el doble cuando nos encarguemos de los negocios de la compañía para que el trabajo no flaquee. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió.

—De acuerdo —Oh Dios, sí que estaba de acuerdo. Cada fantasía que había tenido estaba por hacerse realidad.

—Bien. Ahora revisemos esa pila de carpetas que tiré al suelo anoche y revisemos las reuniones de hoy. Pero primero, date la vuelta. Tengo que darte el azote que te mereces por llegar tarde al trabajo hoy.

Se dio la vuelta con las piernas un poco inestables.

—Abre las piernas, princesa —su mano separó sus muslos.

— ¿Q-qué? —Su mente ya estaba anticipando el placer de esos golpes punzantes—. ¿Ahora qué?

Edward metió la mano en un cajón del escritorio y saco la bolsa de The Pleasure Palace, sosteniéndola con dos dedos.

—Dejaste tus cosas aquí anoche.

Bella comenzó a acercarse a la bolsa pero él la apartó fuera de su alcance.

—Uh-uh-uh. Me di cuenta de que no lo usamos todo y quiero asegurarme de que no te pierdas algo que anhelabas.

Observó con los ojos bien abiertos cómo sacaba el vibrador y acomodaba la punta del Tickler¹ sobre él.

—Oh, Dios —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Oh, Dios es correcto —Sonrió—. Levanta tu pierna, princesa. Pon tu pie en mi rodilla. No creo que ni siquiera necesites lubricante para esto.

Un sonido de rasgón le dijo que sus bragas estaban destruidas. Entonces él deslizó el vibrador fácilmente en su coño, la inclinó sobre sus rodillas y le subió la falda. Cuando pasó los dedos arriba y debajo de la raja de su coño y la hendidura de su culo, parando para presionar la punta en su ano, se estremeció por completo.

—Creo que esta será una muy productiva relación de trabajo. ¿No crees, Bella? —ella asintió—. Quiero una respuesta, princesa.

—Sí —Se quedó sin aliento cuando el segundo golpe cayó—. Sí, lo es.

—Buena respuesta.

Metió la mano entre sus muslos y encendió el vibrador. Podía sentir las pequeñas puntas del Tickler estimulando las paredes de su vagina desde el primer golpe. Un fuego se disparó a través de ella y su coño comenzó a contraerse automáticamente.

Oh sí, pensó. Sorprendentemente, su nuevo jefe había resultado ser un ganador y el trabajo estaba por ofrecer beneficios que nunca había imaginado. El viaje de descubrimiento estaba recién comenzando y no podía esperar para empezar.

**¹**Los Tickler son vibradores que tienen un acabado suave y redondeado, el cuerpo del vibrador es rígido con gran flexibilidad en la punta. La punta de cada Tickler tiene un diseño diferente enfocado a estimular cada zona en particular con la mayor suavidad y facilidad, tiene un modo vibración uniforme y silenciosa.

**FIN**

**_(Por Ahora)_**

**Este fue el ultimo Capitulo, pero como ven aun le queda mas a esta historia! **

**¿Que pasara ahora que Bella sabe que Edward es su jefe?**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos, aletas y sus Reviews... Me hacen muy feliz!**

**¡Nos vemos en la segunda parte!**

**_PRINCIPIOS DEL PLASER_**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aqui les dejo la segunda parte de esta Adaptación. ****_Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora_**** Desiree Holt****_. NADA me pertenece a mi._**

**_Titulo original de la 2da parte: Principios del Plaser_**

_**Advertencia**_:

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

La reunión se había alargado más de lo esperado y Bella Swan estaba casi al límite de su autocontrol. Esa mañana, antes de salir del apartamento, E.A. "Edward" Cullen, el sexy galán que era tanto su jefe como su amante, la había inclinado sobre la cama y deslizado dos pequeñas bolas de marfil, profundamente en su vagina. Luego había insistido en que usara los tacones asesinos que amaba. Tan pronto como empezó a caminar, las bolas comenzaron a frotarse juntas, enviando chispas de calor atravesándola que la pusieron instantáneamente excitada.

Edward le había sonreído.

—Disfrutaré del día sabiendo que ese coñito está más caliente que una chimenea y goteando —le dijo—. Y lo estaré revisando regularmente solo para comprobarlo.

Entonces la abrazó y la condujo al ascensor que los llevó hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

La noche que se conocieron había sido solo el comienzo. Primero le dijo cuánto estaba ahora deseando ir a trabajar cada día. Luego le había ordenado que solamente usara faldas en el trabajo y sin bragas. Ni medias. O solo de las del tipo que llegan hasta el muslo. Desde entonces, él había aprovechado al máximo cada oportunidad de provocarla durante el día, de deslizar la mano en su coño mojado y estimularle el clítoris hasta que se estremeciera, y después retrocedía. Algunas noches apenas podía esperar para llegar a casa antes de insistir en que la follara en ese instante.

Y enseguida la había obligado a mudarse a su apartamento.

—A la mierda con los chismes de oficina —le había dicho, ignorando los susurros y las miradas disimuladas. Sabía que desaparecerían después de un tiempo y así lo hicieron.

Apenas podía reconocer la rutinaria vida aburrida que había tenido AE (Antes de Edward). Ahora parecía que se había hecho adicta al placer que él podía darle, los nuevos niveles de erotismo que había puesto frente a ella como un dulce. Su cuerpo ya ni siquiera le pertenecía, pero extrañamente, no le importaba. Cualquiera que fuera su futuro con Edward (y él nunca hablaba de eso a pesar de que secretamente lo esperaba) confiaba en él incondicionalmente y nunca había traicionado esa confianza.

Pero hoy había sido pura tortura. Cada vez que se movía en la silla en la mesa de conferencias, tenía que morderse los labios para mantener a raya los espasmos que querían apoderarse de su cuerpo. Edward la miraba, sonreía y volvía a su presentación. Dios, esta noche realmente lo iba a hacer pagar por eso. Cuando llegaran a casa lo atormentaría de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con ella y lo haría esperar tanto como pudiera.

El último de los jefes de departamento se marchó, llevándose sus apuntes y carpetas y Bella suspiró con alivio.

—A casa —dijo, recogiendo sus papeles.

— ¿Ese coñito ruega por ser follado? —Edward se acercó a ella y la besó, su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios para acariciar el interior de su boca. Una mano se movió para pellizcar ociosamente un duro pezón.

Bella le mordió la lengua.

— ¿Así que la princesa quiere jugar duro? —Edward se echó hacia atrás y le ofreció sus manos—. ¿Quizás te guste lo que quiero mostrarte?

—Lo que quiero es ir a casa —pasó los dedos por su bragueta abultada. Oh, sí. Estaba bien duro.

—Aún no —le levantó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "aún no"? Si no llego a casa pronto mi cuerpo sufrirá una incineración espontánea.

Él se inclinó hacia un lado y le lamió una oreja con la punta de su lengua.

—Como te he dicho, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Si prometo darte un poco de alivio, ¿pondrás atención?

— ¿Un poco de alivio? —Trató de apretar las piernas mientras caminaba.

—No demasiado —se rió entre dientes, poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella y apretando su hombro—. No quiero desgastarte antes de que nos marchemos. Pero creo que estás lista para otra aventura.

— ¿Qué tipo de aventura?

Estaban en la suite de oficinas ahora. Él cerró la puerta principal, tomó su carpeta y la arrojó sobre el escritorio y la empujó hacia su oficina privada. Sentándose en el escritorio, la atrajo sobre su regazo.

— ¿Serás una buena chica si te hago sentir bien? — gentilmente mordió el punto donde se encontraban su cuello y su hombro, luego lo lamió.

Bella se estremeció. Podía sentir la crema cayendo de su coño, probablemente mojando su vestido. Siempre usaba vívidos estampados ahora, donde sus jugos no se notarían.

—Sí. Seré buena —Puedes apostar que seré buena. Sólo déjame sentir esos perversos dedos tuyos.

—Abre tus piernas, princesa. Ya sabes cómo.

Con la espalda apretada contra su pecho, Bella movió las piernas hasta el borde externo de las piernas de Edward. Él levantó las rodillas hacia afuera para abrirla aun más.

—Ahora, princesa, veamos qué tan bien lo hicieron hoy esas pequeñas bolas.

Con una mano le levantó la falda y la echó hacia atrás mientras que la otra se deslizaba por su estómago hasta la parte superior de su coño, donde su clítoris palpitaba hambriento. Lo tomó entre su pulgar y el índice y lo tiró ligeramente.

Bella casi saltó de su regazo.

—Tranquila, cariño. No es mi intención que esto dure apenas unos segundos. Inclina tu cabeza sobre mi hombro de nuevo.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su calor sólido, inhalando la fragancia que era únicamente Edward. Nunca dejaba de tentar sus sentidos.

Con el pulgar descansando sobre su clítoris, deslizó un dedo a lo largo de su raja y de vuelta, raspando suavemente contra sus labios resbaladizos. Bella se retorció.

—Tranquila princesa. No lo apures demasiado.

Su coño estaba goteando, rogando por su toque, por sus dedos.

—Por favor —rogó.

—Vamos a hablar mientras jugamos —Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a acariciar su coño con dos dedos, muy lentamente. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo—. ¿Afirmarías que el sexo entre nosotros es estupendo?

—Sí, sí. Estupendo… Tócame más fuerte.

—Confías en mí, ¿cierto? ¿En tres meses he probado ser digno de esa confianza?

—Sí —inspiró profundamente y se movió contra su mano, tratando de forzar los dedos dentro de ella.

Su boca estaba en su oído y su lengua lamía el borde.

— ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi amigo, Jasper?

Bella se obligó a concentrarse en las palabras de Edward. Tenía que tener algo en mente pero maldita sea si sabía lo que era. ¿Por qué estaba hablando sobre su amigo cuando necesitaba tanto aliviarse?

—Um, creo que lo mencionaste.

Presionó más fuerte con sus dedos, arriba y abajo, todavía tocando los labios exteriores que cubrían ese túnel caliente.

—Si crees que soy aventurero en lo que a sexo se refiere, soy un aficionado comparado con él.

Ahora pellizcó su clítoris de nuevo, estirándolo. Bella sintió el calor apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Uh-huh —Cerró los ojos e intentó empujarse hacia su mano, pero él tenía el otro brazo envuelto alrededor de ella y la mantuvo firmemente en su lugar.

—Jasper me llevó a un club privado llamado October al que pertenece.

— ¿Qué?

—October. El dueño lo nombró por el mes de su cumpleaños. Un nombre bastante inocuo para un lugar donde puedes explorar diferentes tipos de juegos sexuales.

— ¿D-Diferentes? —Sabía que debería estar poniendo más atención pero quería demasiado correrse y él solo estaba jugando con ella.

—Uh-huh —Pasó su lengua por la línea de la mandíbula—. Ahí fue donde aprendí que empujar los límites puede hacer que el sexo sea mucho más excitante. Intensifica el placer sexual.

—Placer —de acuerdo. Diferente. Placer.

Le separó los hinchados pliegues y deslizó dos dedos dentro de su coño tembloroso, bombeando dentro y fuera. Estaba completamente abierta para él y en vez de darle satisfacción, estaba aumentando su nivel de estimulación. Estaba tan mojada que seguramente goteaba sobre el suelo.

—Oh, no me atraen las cosas pesadas que excitan a tantas personas. Pero hay un montón que sí me gusta y que tú y yo no hemos explorado.

— ¿Qué tipo…? —Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despeja la niebla que envolvía su cerebro. Disciplina. Sí, eso—. ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Oh, diferentes formas de azotar, por ejemplo. De Bondage.

— ¿Bondage? —deseó que estuvieran teniendo esa conversación cuando pudiera pensar mejor. Ahora añadió un tercer dedo, alcanzando lo suficiente dentro de su vagina como para tocar las bolas y moverlas. Gimió, un sonido fuerte y ronco.

—Te gusta cuando te amarro, ¿verdad? —Le acarició la oreja—. Estar indefensa te excita, princesa. Sé lo mojada que te pones cuando lo hago. Y eso me enciende.

Bella trató de empujar su pelvis contra él.

—Sí. Excitar —Dios, ¿Cuánto más iba a seguir hablando?

—Confías en mí, ¿cierto? Nunca te he hecho daño ni te lo haría. Tienes que creerlo.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Te creo, te creo. Oh, por favor, Edward.

—Así que si quisiera llevar los azotes un poco más lejos, usar restricciones reales, hacer que renuncies al control, pondrías tu confianza en mis manos, ¿verdad? Esto es importante, princesa.

—Sí, sí, sí — _¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!_

Sus dedos se movían más rápido ahora y la presión estaba creciendo.

—Quiero esto, Bella. Yo nunca, nunca haría algo para degradarte. Pero el sexo será como nada que hayas experimentado hasta ahora.

Encontró eso difícil de creer, pero en este punto, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo —jadeó—. Lo que tú digas. — _¿Alguna vez se callaría?_

—Bien. Entonces te puedes correr ahora. Después vamos a ver fotos de algunas cosas que he comprado.

Sus dedos acariciaron más y más rápido, su pulgar trabajó su clítoris y su otra mano encontró un pezón y lo pellizcó. Entonces, sin aviso, movió su brazo y la acomodó de manera que quedó inclinada sobre el escritorio. Mientras una mano continuaba en su coño, la otra recolectaba la crema que goteaba de ella y metió dos dedos en su culo.

Bella se tragó un grito, los estremecimientos aumentaban fuertemente en su vientre y avanzaban por su cuerpo.

—Vamos, dulzura —susurró Edward—. Déjame sentirlo.

Presionó más fuerte y cayó hacia el abismo, vertiéndose sobre su mano como un grifo abierto. Sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo pasó. No era para nada suficiente, no con esas dos pequeñas bolas torturando su coño, pero las mantendría hasta que volvieran a casa. Tenía razón en eso.

Edward la cogió en sus brazos y la acunó en su regazo de nuevo, ella se inclinó sobre su hombro, recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Estás bien? —Acarició su mejilla—. ¿Puedes poner atención ahora?

—Sí —Inhaló una larga respiración y la dejo salir—. Estoy lista.

— ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

Asintió.

—Sí. Lo he escuchado.

—No quiero que tengas miedo, Bella. Me estarás dando mucho control. Quiero que lo sepas. Pero hacer esto con alguien en quien confías puede llevar el sexo a alturas increíbles. Además, la opción de renunciar a ese control es tuya. Así que al final, tú eres realmente la que está al mando del control.

—Te creo —dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—. Estoy lista para el espectáculo.

Con su brazo sosteniéndola cerca, hizo click sobre un pequeño icono en el escritorio de su ordenador y abrió su sitio web favorito. Movió la mano desde el ratón hasta su barbilla, le volvió la cara hacia él y le dio un profundo beso, su lengua acariciando el interior de su boca. Entonces se retiró y la puso frente al ordenador. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par frente a la página que se mostraba. Un título en la parte superior proclamaba _"Los mejores juguetes y equipos para los exigentes fans del bondage."_ En una columna en la izquierda, en negrita, había una lista que incluía látigos, bancos de azotes, paletas y restricciones. El resto de la página estaba dominada por imágenes de varios artículos.

— ¿Esto te asusta, Bella? —Por primera vez la voz de Edward tenía una nota de incertidumbre.

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza. No estaba lista para decirle aunque no sólo no la asustaban, sino que un rayo de oscura lujuria la había atravesado ante la idea de Edward usándolos con ella. Había llegado no solo a amar, sino a anhelar los placenteros azotes que le administraba tan bien durante el sexo. La idea de él llevando las cosas más lejos envió una oscura emoción a su ya sobre estimulado coño.

Especialmente sabiendo que él estaría en completo control. No puedo creer que ésta sea yo.

—Dímelo —la urgió.

—No. No me asustan.

— ¿Te excitan? —susurró.

Ella asintió.

—Sí —se forzó a sacar la palabra.

La abrazó contra su pecho.

—Estaba bastante seguro que lo haría. ¿Sabes? todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, todo lo que me has dejado hacerte, te ha dado gran placer ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo ha hecho — _¿era realmente ella la que hablaba?_

La besó en la mejilla.

—He ordenado algunas de estas cosas. Deberían de entregárnoslas el viernes. Eso nos da todo el fin de semana para jugar con ellas.

Bella sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna.

Edward se rió.

—Pensé que eso te podría emocionar. Y quizás tenga otra pequeña sorpresa para ti.

Bella aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—No sé si podré soportar más sorpresas.

—Oh, creo que ésta te gustará —la lamió en el cuello—. ¿Sabes? lo mejor que me ha pasado fue aparecer en esta oficina después del trabajo la noche del apagón.

—Oh, sí —susurró, sus sentidos estaban encendiéndose de nuevo.

La besó de nuevo, y luego golpeó su trasero desnudo.

—Vamos a casa entonces y veamos si podemos gastar algo de esa energía excesiva que siento correr a través de ti.

* * *

**Empezamos con la segunda parte de esta historia. Pero antes que nada, Mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, y por sus Reviews! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Pera l.t: Gracias a ti por leer la historia nena, me alegra que te gusten.**

**Las invito a que pasen por mi otra ****Adaptación.**

**ÉXTASIS**

**Si tienen preguntas en mi perfil les dejo mi Facebook, Twitter y mi correo, cualquier pregunta o duda tratare de contestárselas.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO **

**Marce**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora**_** Desiree Holt**_**.**_

_**NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

_**Titulo original de la 2da parte: Principios del Plaser**_

**_Advertencia_**:

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La tercera habitación del apartamento era para los trastos de Edward, el lugar donde guardaba todo lo que no usaba. El miércoles por la mañana, alquiló un almacén en el sótano del edificio y contrató a un adolescente que vivía dos pisos más abajo para que le ayudara a bajarlo todo. Las cosas que había encargado llegaban el viernes.

—Jasper vendrá también para arreglarlo todo —le dijo a Bella.

— ¿Jasper? —Levantó las cejas—. ¿Por qué?

—Es su empresa princesa, Además, me dará la oportunidad de verlo.

— ¿Verlo? ¿Cuándo?

—Eso es parte de mi sorpresa. —y se rehusó a explicarlo más a fondo.

El viernes, cuando llegaron a casa del trabajo, Edward se dirigió directamente a la tercera habitación, arrastrando a Bella con él. Si sus ojos se habían abierto ante las fotos del ordenador, ahora casi se le saltaron de la cara. En el centro de la habitación, ubicada sobre un pedestal, había una gigante X hecha de metal, con grilletes atornillados en cada punta. Contra una de las paredes había un banco largo y acolchado, que se elevaba en el centro, con dos agujeros y más restricciones colgando de él. A su lado había un banco más pequeño, también acolchado, con un pequeño escalón unido a él. En la pared opuesta, una oscura mesa de nogal sostenía una larga caja de cartón con una nota atada.

**_Pensé que querrías abrir esto tú mismo. Hice que Al pusiera el otro paquete en tu habitación. No olvides tu promesa._**

**_Jasper._**

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu promesa? —preguntó Bella.

Él se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz.

—Después.

Bella se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor de la habitación.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué son cada una de estas cosas?

—Curiosa. Bien —tomó su mano—. Pero vamos a dejar esto por un momento. Quiero mostrarte lo que hay en la habitación.

Bella ya podía sentir sus entrañas palpitar mientras imágenes de ellos dos, usando esos artículos, volaban por su mente. Durante los últimos dos días, cada vez que Edward salía de la oficina, ella vagaba por la web buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar sobre Bondage. Estaba feliz de que él no estuviera en toda esa cosa de Dominante/sumiso que había encontrado en muchos de los artículos. No creía que pudiera ser así de extrema. Pero la idea de hacer algunas de las cosas que había leído, la excitaban de una forma que nunca creyó posible.

Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos, pensó que realmente estaría anhelando esto del bondage, o el sabor del BDSM en su vida sexual. Pero con Edward todo parecía, bueno, normal. Y excitante. Definitivamente excitante. No tenía ni idea de a qué largo plazo era su relación, pero no estaba dispuesta a arruinarlo todo haciendo preguntas. Lo que será, será, decía siempre su amiga Rosalie y Bella tenía que estar de acuerdo.

Ubicado en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, había un paquete grande. Bella se dirigió hacia él pero Edward tiró de ella. La besó suavemente y le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

—Primero quiero saber si todo esto te excita como espero que lo haga. No quiero palabras, quiero lo que tu cuerpo me dice. Inclínate, princesa. Ya sabes cómo.

Abrió las piernas, se agachó y se agarró los tobillos. Edward se arrodilló detrás de ella y con sus dedos extendió los labios de su coño. Un dedo acarició justo el borde de su abertura.

—Oh, sí —Su voz estaba llena de satisfacción—. No sólo mojada. Goteando. Y de un precioso rosa oscuro —se puso de pie y la golpeó en el culo—. Sabía que te encantaría esto princesa. Y ni hemos comenzado aún.

Se enderezó, con vergüenza de que tales cosas la pudieran mojar tanto y excitada ante las ideas que creaban.

—Abramos la caja —Edward sacó su llavero que tenía una navaja unida, abrió la hoja y cortó la cinta selladora. Buscó a través de la espuma plástica y sacó una barra larga con lo que parecían unas esposas extra grandes en los bordes.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Bella se sentó en el piso a su lado.

—Esto, mi ingenua princesa, es lo que se llama un separador de muslos —La sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó sus piernas y las separó completamente—. Sujeto una manilla alrededor de cada muslo y mantengo esas sexys piernas abiertas todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Bella se estremeció de solo pensarlo y pequeños rayos de deseo se dispararon por su columna. Edward le subió la falda, exponiendo su coño desnudo. Insistía en que se lo depilara todas las semanas, alegando que la piel desnuda era ultra sensible y era mucho más placentero para él atormentarlo así.

Había descubierto que tenía razón. Usó sus pulgares para abrir sus labios. Bella se lamió los labios ante la mirada de lujuria en sus ojos.

— ¿Todavía te gusta lo que ves?

—Más que nunca, princesa. Más que nunca —La empujó obre su espalda, dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho y sostuvo sus piernas separadas—. Este separador te mantendrá abierta y dejará mis manos libres para hacer lo que quiera. Durante todo el tiempo que quiera.

Ella estaría totalmente indefensa. A su merced. Bella sintió que su coño comenzaba a palpitar. Edward hurgó en la caja de nuevo, identificando cada objeto mientras los sacaba. Dos pares de esposas. Un separador de tobillos. Un tubo corto y delgado con plumas al final. Un guante de cuero acolchado y una pequeña caja que dejó a un lado.

—Ducha primero —le dijo—. Luego abrimos esta caja.

— ¿Qué hay adentro? —Su curiosidad estaba totalmente despierta ahora.

—Más tarde —La ayudó a ponerse de pie—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer primero?

Bella sacudió la cabeza

—No. ¿Y tú?

—No. vamos. Quiero bañarte.

La ducha de Edward era tan grande que podría haber llenado una habitación por sí sola. Tenía bancos forrados a los lados, así los ocupantes podían tomar asiento para bañarse si lo deseaban. Diecisiete propulsores salían de la pared, cada uno expulsaba agua desde un ángulo diferente. El techo de la ducha estaba preparado para que el agua cayera como una lluvia ligera. Un grifo conectado a otra cañería estaba enrollado y listo, enganchado sobre las llaves del agua. Solo mirarlo le recordó a Bella como se sentía la presión que este ejercía sobre su clítoris.

Cuando entraron en la ducha se acercó para agarrarlo pero Edward le puso las manos en el brazo.

—Ahora no. Quiero guardar todos esos orgasmos para nuestras nuevas actividades.

Encendió la ducha, la apretó contra su musculoso cuerpo y hundió su lengua en su boca. A diferencia de los besos anteriores, este era un beso devorador, acariciando cada centímetro del interior de su boca, raspando a lo largo del borde de sus dientes, lamiendo sus labios antes de invadir su calor otra vez. Sus pechos se presionaron contra la fina mata de pelo de su tórax, sus pezones se estimulaban por el contacto. Sintió su polla contra la suavidad de su vientre, se estiró para alcanzarla, sorprendida al encontrarla ya hinchada y llena de sangre, incluso más allá de su tumescencia habitual. Cuando envolvió los dedos alrededor, él rompió el beso y alejó su mano.

—Nada de follar en la ducha esta noche, princesa. Te lo he dicho, tengo algunas cosas muy especiales preparadas.

Cogió el jabón, lo pasó bajo el agua y comenzó a hacer espuma en su mano. Con infinito cuidado lavó cada parte de su cuerpo. Sus orejas recibieron tanta atención como lo hicieron su cuello, su espalda, sus hombros. La acarició como si pintara un cuadro, cada movimiento lleno de ternura y cuidado. Cuando enjabonó sus pechos, tiró suavemente de sus pezones, luego le pasó las uñas por los pliegues.

Levantó cada pie y lo masajeó mientras lo lavaba, cuidadosamente acariciando sus dedos, luego los talones y sus pantorrillas. Incluso su ombligo recibió su minuto de cariño, cuando hizo girar el jabón por la pequeña hendidura. Finalmente la inclinó, enjabonó sus manos de nuevo y las hundió en su coño, restregando cada pulgada de su vagina, luego en su culo. Cuando hubo terminado, ella estaba temblando de necesidad.

—Ahora yo —dijo suavemente, entregándole el jabón.

Bella no tenía idea de cómo soportaría lo suficiente para hacer esto, pero enjabonó sus manos como él lo había hecho y comenzó en su cuello, trabajando al mismo tiempo sus hombros y brazos. Cuando llegó a su pecho atormentó sus pezones planos como él lo hizo con ella, entonces se trasladó hasta su ingle, moviendo la espuma hacia el oscuro pelo que rodeaba su polla. Tuvo que morderse el labio para enfocarse cuando lavó el pulsante órgano y el pesado saco bajo él. Escuchó la respiración de Edward sisear cuando pasó los dedos ligeramente sobre sus pelotas y sonrió. Él podía jugar todos los juegos que quisiera, hacer todas las demandas que deseara, pero al final ella podía darle tanto placer como él le daba a ella. Eso fue lo que la mantuvo centrada.

Se movió detrás de él para lavarle el cuello, la espalda, la curva de sus nalgas. Pero cuando pasó las manos entre las mejillas tensas de su culo y deslizó un enjabonado dedo en su ano, lo sintió tensarse.

—Nunca has hecho eso —dijo con tono tenso.

Bella detuvo su mano.

—Y no lo haré si no quieres. Solo me ha parecido correcto esta noche.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y apoyó las manos contra la pared de la ducha, dándole más acceso.

—No. Hazlo. Nunca he dejado que otra mujer me haga eso.

De nuevo se detuvo.

— ¿Entonces por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Porque quiero que sepas que soy tuyo para tocar, así como tú eres mía. Y que cualquier control al que te estoy pidiendo que renuncies, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Soy todo tuyo para jugar, Bella. Adelante.

Nuevamente deslizó dos dedos jabonosos dentro de su apretado y oscuro canal y comenzó a moverlos de la forma que él lo hacía. Ningún sonido se escapó de sus labios pero sintió su cuerpo completo tensarse. Estuvo tentada de envolver sus dedos en su polla de nuevo pero él había dicho que ahora no, después, y quería cumplir sus deseos. Suspirando, retiró los dedos, lavó sus piernas y pies como él, luego se puso de pie a su lado, mientras ambos se enjuagaban.

Edward abrió la puerta de vidrio y alcanzó las mullidas toallas que colgaban del calentador. Se secaron el uno al otro con mucho cuidado, la besó suavemente y tiró las toallas al cesto. Entonces tomó su mano.

— ¿Lista?

Bella miró hacia abajo, hacia su palpitante polla, la cabeza era de un púrpura oscuro, las venas surcando a lo largo, y supo cuán excitado estaba ante lo que estaban por hacer. Sintió la humedad aunándose en su coño.

—Lista.

En la habitación, la sentó a los pies de la cama y abrió la última caja que había sacado del paquete. En el interior había una estrecha banda de cuero con pequeños campanillas de oro colgando de ella. Y las iniciales TH en oro. El interior estaba cubierto por una suave tela.

—En las situaciones reales de D/s, los Amos ponen collares en sus sumisas. Es una señal de posesión. He conseguido éste para que lo uses cuando estemos en casa porque quiero que quede claro que eres mía.

Arrugó la frente.

— ¿Claro para quién?

—Eso es parte de mi sorpresa. Mañana.

—Está bien. Mañana —Despiadadamente suprimió cualquier sentimiento de nerviosismo. Edward había convertido el sexo en algo tan increíble para ella que cualquier cosa que escogiera para que hicieran, no lo cuestionaría.

—Esta noche tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

—Sí —se humedeció los labios y sintió encresparse la lujuria desde su interior—. Otras cosas.

—Realmente estamos yendo a un nivel más alto aquí, princesa. Si quieres cambiar de idea, ahora es el momento para decirlo.

—No —tragó de nuevo—. Quiero hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces —Pero sus manos temblaban ligeramente cuando ajustó el collar alrededor de su cuello—. Que comiencen los juegos.

* * *

**Empezamos con la segunda parte de esta historia. Pero antes que nada, Mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, y por sus Reviews! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Pera l.t: Gracias a ti por leer la historia nena, me alegra que te gusten.**

**Las invito a que pasen por mi otra Adaptación.**

**ÉXTASIS**

**Si tienen preguntas en mi perfil les dejo mi Facebook, Twitter y mi correo, cualquier pregunta o duda tratare de contestárselas.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora**_** Desiree Holt**_**.**_

_**NADA me pertenece a mi.**_

_**Titulo original de la 2da parte: Principios del Plaser**_

**_Advertencia_**:

Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Edward movió a Bella para quitarlo todo de la cama, a excepción de las sábanas, cogió una de las grandes toallas del baño y la acomodó sobre ella. La posicionó de forma que sus talones estuvieran al borde de la cama, las rodillas dobladas y las piernas bien separadas. Metódicamente encendió las velas situadas en soportes alrededor de la habitación, apretó el botón que encendía el equipo de música haciendo que un suave jazz flotara en la habitación y tomó un pequeño frasco de aceite del calentador donde lo mantenía.

—Primera regla. Desde ahora. Solo te corres cuando yo lo diga. ¿Entendido?

—S-Supongo.

Acarició su mejilla.

—Descubrirás que tener que aguantarlo hasta que diga que puedes correrte te dará unos orgasmos increíbles.

—D-De acuerdo —pensó que debería estar corriendo de miedo por esto, pero en cambio se estaba excitando más y más. Le estaba dando su cuerpo para que él hiciera lo que quisiera. No tendría voz en el asunto. Y no podía esperar para comenzar.

Edward derramó el aceite perfumado en sus palmas, las frotó y se inclinó para ponerlas sobre sus hombros.

—Este aceite protegerá tu cuerpo, princesa. No quiero que el frío metal de las restricciones, o cualquier cosa, le haga daño a esta preciosa, hermosa piel.

Comenzó un lento masaje, frotando sus hombros, trazando su clavícula, sobre la curva de sus pechos, pezones, abajo hacia la suavidad de su vientre. Cada pocos minutos se detenía y reponía el aceite en sus palmas. Formó lentos círculos en el interior de sus muslos, por sus rodillas, sus piernas y pies. A cada área de su cuerpo que había tan cuidadosamente bañado, ahora le aplicaba el aceite con el mismo toque habilidoso. Su piel comenzó a hormiguear agradablemente.

Cuando hubo masajeado cada área del frente excepto su coño, le dio vuelta y comenzó en su espalda, sus dedos dibujando patrones a lo largo de su columna. Cuando llegó a su cintura se movió hacia sus tobillos y comenzó a subir.

—Este aceite tiene ingredientes especiales para estimular, aún sin hacer nada —su voz estaba ligeramente ronca—. Entenderás lo que quiero decir pronto.

Cuando llegó a su culo pasó largos minutos masajeando sus nalgas, pasando sus dedos por el pliegue en la parte superior de sus muslos.

—Princesa, pon tus manos aquí y separa esas hermosas nalgas —dio unos golpecitos sobre los globos de su culo.

Bella hizo lo que le pidió. ¿Iba a ponerle uno de esos tapones? ¿U otra cosa? Luego sintió el goteo del aceite caliente en su ano y en un minuto, los dedos de Edward comenzaron a trabajar el aceite en sus interior. Y entonces entendió lo le había dicho antes. Tan pronto como el aceite tocó la tierna piel dentro del oscuro canal, su carne comenzó a hormiguear de una forma extraña y para su sorpresa, su coño también comenzó a temblar.

—Dime que te gusta —le ordenó.

Asintió con su cabeza.

—Con palabras, Bella. Me gustaría escucharte decirlo.

—Sí, sí, me gusta.

Lo oyó reír suavemente.

—Sabía que te gustaría —se inclinó y plantó un sendero de besos a lo largo de su columna—. Esta noche es sobre complacerte a ti, princesa. Para ver cuán alto te puedo llevar antes de que finalmente te deje tener ese tan importante orgasmo. Pero como siempre, en cualquier momento que haga algo que realmente no quieres, me dices que pare ¿Está bien?

—Bien.

Le dio la vuelta, dobló sus piernas de nuevo y derramó aceite directamente en su coño abierto. Tembló ligeramente y se forzó a si misma a mantenerse quieta, esperando. Lentamente, Edward comenzó a frotar el aceite por todos sus labios, su clítoris y dentro de su vagina. Cuánto más la acariciaba, más lo frotaba sobre su piel, mayor era la sensación de hormigueo. Sintió como si miles de diminutos cables estuvieran estimulándola y supo que su coño estaba goteando.

—No te preocupes por la crema que corre de ti —le dijo como si leyera su mente—. Eso me muestra lo excitada que estás. Mientras más jugos fluyan, más me gusta —se acercó de nuevo—. Pero no te corras hasta que te dé permiso.

Asintió.

Edward se agachó a su lado y sacó un par de esposas. En un momento tenía sus muñecas esposadas y unidas a la cama, sus brazos extendidos tirantes sobre su cabeza, arqueando sus pechos hacia él. Tiró de los pezones y observó la reacción en su rostro.

— ¿Te gusta eso, verdad? Mañana tendré un regalo para estos exquisitos brotes —se inclinó para agarrar dos almohadas del suelo y las puso bajo su cadera—. Casi lista, princesa.

Levantó otro par de esposas de la caja de cartón y envolvió cada tobillo. Luego le mostró el separador de muslos de nuevo.

—Dobla las piernas de nuevo, cariño, como me gusta. Bien —asintió cuando ella lo complació.

Moviendo sus piernas tan separadas como pudo, sujetó una manilla del separador alrededor de cada muslo y enganchó las esposas de sus tobillos en las manillas de la barra. Ahora estaba efectivamente indefensa, su culo y su coño completamente expuestos para cualquier cosa que él escogiera hacer.

Se acarició la polla llena de sangre.

—Solo la anticipación me pone más caliente que el infierno. ¿Te gusta ver mi polla hinchada, cariño?

Asintió.

—Sí — ¿empezaría alguna vez con esto?

Sin darle ninguna advertencia, se inclinó hacia adelante, separó los labios de su coño tanto como pudo y la penetró con su lengua. Bella apretó los dientes para forzarse a mantenerse quieta. Edward tenía un lengua realmente endiablada y las cosas que podía hacer con ella eran increíbles. Ahora él se concentraba en lamer el aceite que se deslizaba del interior de su vagina en largos y lentos movimientos, luego súbitamente lamió la sensible piel entre su coño y su culo. Y de vuelta.

Sabía que estaba mojada y podía sentir los pequeños espasmos tratando de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Edward los sintió también porque se alejó, pero no antes de pellizcar gentilmente su clítoris. Agarró la vara corta y delgada con el grupo de plumas en la punta y se volvió hacia ella.

—A Jasper le encanta esto —sonrió—. Nunca lo he usado antes pero pensé que sería algo nuevo que intentar. Veamos si a ese maravilloso coño le gusta la caricia suave de las plumas.

Si pensaba que su lengua era excitante, no era nada comparado con lo que le estaba haciendo ahora. Pasó las plumas sobre su clítoris, apenas tocándolo, como el susurro de un beso. Adelante y atrás. Adelante y atrás. Apretó los dientes para no gritar. Y luego de arriba a abajo por su raja goteante, en el mismo ritmo. Se detuvo y ella casi sollozó, anhelando el fantasma de su toque. Con los ojos entrecerrados vio que la miraba, sus ojos llenos de posesiva lujuria. Le dirigió una sonrisa carnal y continuó acariciándola con las plumas.

Una y otra vez, se detenía y continuaba, hasta que estuvo lista para gritar. Quería correrse pero no lo hizo. Estaba comenzando a entender lo que la gente decía sobre querer distintos tipos de dolor.

— ¿Está caliente ese coñito, princesa?

Abrió los ojos para ver a Edward cernirse sobre ella, la barra de plumas en una mano, su polla en la otra.

—Sí —tenía que concentrarse para sacar las palabras—. Sabes que sí.

—Quizás deberíamos enfriarnos un poco.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba envolviendo una corbata de seda alrededor de sus ojos y amarrándola por atrás. Habían estado usando las vendas durante semanas.

—Quiero que experimentes cosas con tus otros sentidos además de la vista —le dijo la primera vez—. Cuando se restringe la vista, todo lo demás aumenta.

Se movió de la cama y Bella se preguntó qué haría a continuación. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Lo sintió abrir los labios de su coño como si estuviera abriendo una flor, entonces sintió el golpe de fríos cubitos de hielo deslizándose en su vagina. Uno. Dos. Tres. Comenzó a jadear ante la nítida sensación.

—Sé que se siente bien —le dijo—. Me lo han dicho otras. Antes. Cierra tus ojos detrás de la venda, cariño, y todo será más agudo para ti.

Tenía razón. Después de que se acostumbró a la oscuridad, la sensación era más aguda, más estimuladora. El hielo no la enfriaba, solo la ponía más caliente.

—Respira, princesa. Esa es mi chica. Aquí viene uno de tus juguetes favoritos.

Podía decir, por la sensación, que estaba deslizando la bala de plata a través de los derretidos cubos de hielo en su vagina. Trató de encorvarse hacia él, pero la forma como estaba atada restringía sus movimientos.

—Esta noche añadiremos algo a tu amigo.

Le dio a la bala otro empujón y la encendió a un nivel bajo, las vibraciones comenzaron a sacudir su coño. Podía sentir su culo comenzar a responder sólo por la radiación de las olas, agravado por el aceite que Edward había esparcido dentro de ella. Saber que estaba totalmente expuesta le intensificaba las sensaciones y se concentró en el control. No podía correrse hasta que él se lo dijera.

Pero entonces sintió las plumas de nuevo y pensó que su cuerpo explotaría. Para alguien que dijo que nunca las había usado antes, Edward parecía un experto. Sobre su clítoris, abajo sobre su coño abierto, hacia su ano, de vuelta arriba, en círculos alrededor de su clítoris, luego comenzando todo de nuevo. Entonces, justo cuando estaba por rogarle que la dejara correrse, todo se detuvo (el vibrador, las plumas, todo). Quería llorar ante la sensación de vacío que le dejó.

Edward pasó la punta de un dedo alrededor de los bordes de su coño, a lo largo de sus hinchados labios, abajo hacia la sensible área cerca de su ano y arriba justo sobre su clítoris. Un toque ligero que hacía que los músculos de su coño temblaran y que sus caderas se sacudieran.

—Sé que te quieres correr princesa, pero cuando finalmente lo permita, me lo agradecerás porque tu orgasmo será muy intenso —Pasó las plumas por el interior de sus muslos—. Te lo prometo.

Encendió el vibrador de nuevo, todavía a una velocidad lenta, pero esta vez concentró las plumas solo en su recto, alrededor y alrededor de ese lugar que había saqueado con tanta regularidad últimamente. De alguna forma, ese suave toque enardecía los efectos del aceite en su interior y aumentaba toda la estimulación a su cuerpo.

Bella comenzó a gemir cuando rayos de calor se dispararon por su cuerpo. Los músculos en su abdomen se apretaron y pudo sentir los de su vagina esforzándose por llegar al punto que deseaban.

Edward se agachó y plantó un beso de cada mejilla de su culo.

—Creo que tenemos que enfriarnos un poco más.

Bella lo sintió separar sus nalgas y luego la sensación de frío la golpeó de nuevo. ¡Más cubos de hielo! Estaba insertando cubos de hielo en su culo pero en vez de enfriarla, disparó su calor más alto. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir y sintió a Edward inclinándose de nuevo.

— ¿Se siente bien eso princesa? —Su voz estaba llena de lujuria—. ¿Ese lindo culito demanda ser satisfecho?

—Sí, sí, sí, —gimió ella.

Le plantó un suave beso en los labios, luego se tomó un momento para tirar duro de cada pezón con sus dientes.

—Esta noche es para enseñarte a que vayas tan alto como sea posible antes darte alivio. Cada noche elevaremos el nivel un poco, hasta que hayas alcanzado el punto más alto posible.

Bella no creía poder soportar que la llevara más alto, pero algo oscuro dentro de ella dijo: No seas tonta. Llega hasta el final.

Lo oyó moverse, sintió los pies del colchón hundirse y entonces su lengua estaba lamiéndola, incluso con el vibrador aún funcionando a un ritmo bajo. Sus sentidos entraron en sobrecarga, su cuerpo gritaba buscando un respiro. El vibrador zumbaba, la lengua de Edward lamía y el oscuro túnel de su culo lloraba por obtener alivio de las sensaciones encontradas de frío y calor.

Se detuvo de nuevo y quiso gritarle. Le acarició los muslos, la suavidad de su abdomen, sus brazos, susurrándole palabras suaves hasta que su cuerpo pareció calmarse un poco. Y luego comenzó de nuevo.

Siguió. Y siguió. Y siguió. Cuando pensaba que estaba demasiado cerca del borde, usaba cubos de hielo de nuevo, luego reinsertaba el vibrador y comenzaba a rozarla con las plumas. No tenía idea de cuánto duró, solo sabía que había perdido la habilidad de pensar. Cada átomo de su cuerpo estaba concentrado en su coño y la aplastante necesidad de correrse. Finalmente no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¡Por favor! —exclamó, retorciéndose tanto como las restricciones se lo permitían—. Oh, por favor.

— ¿Por favor, qué? —Su voz era tanto atrayente como dura.

—Por favor deja que me corra.

Se rió en voz baja.

—Ahora te puedes correr. Mientras observo cada espasmo.

Se agachó y aumentó el nivel de la bala, su pulgar e índice trabajaron su clítoris. Sintió algo suave entre las mejillas de su culo y supo que era el consolador delgado que él amaba deslizar dentro de ella. Con un empuje, lo acomodó por completo y comenzó a caer por el borde. Un orgasmo de proporciones increíbles comenzó a rasgar su cuerpo.

Pero mientras convulsionaba, Edward retiró la bala de su vagina y abrió sus labios, dejando su hambriento coño jadeando en busca de algo que lo llenara, mientras sus músculos se estremecían y el fluido se vertía de ella como un río.

Se tensó contra las ataduras, incapaz de mover sus manos o de apretar sus piernas, y ahora Edward estaba sosteniendo su coño abierto, negándole un alivio completo.

—Sé que me quieres dentro de ti —dijo con voz baja—. Y lo estaré. Pero no hasta que estés tan caliente que apenas puedas soportar mi toque. El nivel de placer, princesa, ¿recuerdas? No tienes idea de cuán dura se pone mi polla al mirar todos esos hermosos músculos dentro de tu coño temblar y estremecerse, hambrientos de que te llene. Y observar tus jugos fluir de ti. Eso es, cariño. Córrete. Sigue corriéndote.

Pensó que colapsaría por la intensidad, hasta que finalmente cada temblor murió. Aun así se sentía insatisfecha, su cuerpo silenciosamente rogaba por el siguiente nivel de placer. Y el siguiente. Sintió a Edward levantarse del colchón, lo escuchó moverse alrededor de la cama, luego sus labios se cernieron sobre los de ella.

—Dios, eres un tesoro. Por primera vez en mi vida no hay otra mujer que pueda tentarme —su boca bajó sobre la suya y su lengua se adentró en su interior, rastrillando la suavidad de esa tibia y húmeda caverna—. Y cuando este fin de semana termine, entenderás más a lo me refiero con elevar el nivel de placer.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero sus comentarios.**

**Mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos, y por sus Reviews! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Pera l.t, JustBelieveP, LEMONICULLEN, **

**Las invito a que pasen por mi otra Adaptación.**

**ÉXTASIS**

**Si tienen preguntas en mi perfil les dejo mi Facebook, Twitter y mi correo, cualquier pregunta o duda tratare de contestárselas.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Desiree Holt.**

**NADA me pertenece a mi.**

**Titulo original de la 2da parte: Principios del Plaser**

**Advertencia:**

_Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Edward cuidadosamente soltó todas las manillas y el separador, y ayudó a Bella a sentarse. Se sentía débil y temblorosa pero aun así, increíblemente estimulada. Él sirvió dos copas de vino de la nevera que había preparado antes, y le entregó una.

—Por nosotros, mi bella princesa. Y por las alturas que aún tenemos que alcanzar —extendió su mano y tocó su copa con la suya—. ¿Sabes, cariño? he buscado por mucho tiempo una mujer que igualara mi apetito sexual y que disfrutara las cosas que hago. Ciertamente nunca pensé encontrarla en mi nueva oficina.

Le dio una mirada llena de especulación.

—Seguramente en Nueva York, especialmente en ese club al que perteneces, debe haber habido muchas mujeres que te igualaran.

Él extendió su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pero ninguna tan real al respecto. Ninguna que tomara placer y floreciera con él. Ninguna como tú, princesa. Contigo todo es nuevo y fresco. No creo que alguna vez me canse de esto.

El corazón de Bella dio un pequeño salto. ¿Le estaba intentando decir algo o sólo la estaba halagando en ese momento? Decidió que nada bueno podía salir de sobre analizar las palabras de Edward. Era lo que era. Más allá de que había aprendido a no tener expectativas. Edward la estaba observando mientras sorbía su vino, sus ojos captando cada pulgada de ella mientras distraídamente bombeaba su polla.

—Nada de pensar, princesa. Solo sentir. Eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer esta noche.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le sonrió

—Seguro… Pregunta.

— ¿Qué son todas esas cosas en la otra habitación? Sólo las observamos sin mayor explicación.

Se movió más cerca y levantó la mano de su polla a uno de sus senos. Mientras hablaba, ociosamente rodó uno de sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Mañana, dulzura. Para esos estamos trabajando.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que esta noche es la preparación para la gran sala de juegos —abrió el cajón de una de las mesillas de noche y sacó algunos juguetes que mantenía ahí—. Pero vamos a intentar algo nuevo con algunos de tus favoritos.

— ¿Mis favoritos?

—Uh-huh —Puso el tapón anal que vibraba, el vibrador que se envolvía alrededor de toda su vulva y el lubricante en la cama. Al montón añadió el guante de cuero de la caja. Luego recogió las esposas desechadas—. Sabes cómo te gustan esas pequeñas sesiones de nalgadas que tenemos.

—Sí —mojó sus labios nerviosamente.

—Te gustan los castigos, ¿no es así, dulzura?

Asintió. ¿Habría pensado alguna vez que algo como eso le daría tanto placer?

—Te pones tan caliente sólo por mi mano que pensé en añadirle un poco de sabor. Date la vuelta.

Obedientemente se dio vuelta en la cama.

Edward envolvió las esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos y las aseguró a los postes de la cama. Luego se arrodilló detrás de ella y separó sus nalgas. Extendió los firmes globos con una mano mientras la otra aplicaba generoso lubricante en su ano. Dos dedos se deslizaron dentro, asegurándose de que el túnel estuviera apropiadamente preparado. Pensó saber lo que tenía en mente y cuando sintió la punta del tapón presionar contra ella, supo que estaba en lo correcto. Su coño comenzó a apretarse.

—Respira profundo y déjalo salir lentamente —le ordenó.

Mientras soltaba el aliento, empujó el tapón dentro hasta que estuvo completamente acomodado. Luego empujó de nuevo y comenzó a vibrar. Sintió sus jugos comenzar a gotear desde su coño.

— ¿Todo bien, princesa?

—Sí —asintió de nuevo—. Sí, está bien —sabes que está bien, Edward. Sabes lo caliente que me pone esto.

—El guante que te he mostrado es para dar azotes. El cuero tiene un efecto diferente a mi mano. Veremos si te gusta.

Comenzó a azotar su culo en un ritmo metódico, un lado, el otro, y sobre su hendidura. El guante de cuero tenía un mayor efecto de escozor que la mano desnuda de Edward, justo como le había dicho, y Bella sintió su culo comenzar a arder. Cuando la golpeó justo al lado del tapón, teniendo exquisito cuidado de no golpear directamente sobre él, las vibraciones se dispararon por su cuerpo como cientos de golpes eléctricos. Erguida y con las piernas abiertas como estaba, no había siquiera una oportunidad de absorber la intensidad de las sacudidas. En cambio, unos rayos de fuego ardieron a través de su cuerpo y sabía que su coño estaba empapado.

Abruptamente, los azotes pararon, Edward se arrodilló detrás de ella y comenzó a besar la carne enrojecida, riéndose suavemente.

—Oh, princesa, me temo que después de este fin de semana tendré a una adicta entre manos. Si te gusta esto, mañana por la noche aprenderás cómo funciona realmente el Principio del Placer —se estiró entre sus piernas y pasó sus dedos entre su mojada, mojada raja—. Oh, sí. Sabía que tenía razón.

Los azotes volvieron y Bella sintió el latido de su coño alcanzar proporciones insoportables. Y cuando su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, Edward arrojó el guante sobre la cama y se puso frente a ella. Su polla estaba hinchada y palpitante, la cabeza de color púrpura oscuro brillaba con pre semen. Se movió de forma que su ingle quedó frente a la boca de Bella.

— ¿Te gustaría correrte, princesa? —dijo con voz suave como una caricia.

—Sí —Tragó—. Por favor.

—Pon mi polla en tu boca y chúpame. Si haces un buen trabajo, dejaré que te corras.

Bella abrió la boca y la deslizó sobre la polla de Edward, tratando de controlar los temblores que seguían creciendo y creciendo con el tapón que seguía vibrando. Tomó a Edward en su boca tan hondo como pudo y comenzó el ritmo que a él tanto le gustaba. Envolvió las manos en su pelo, guiándola como siempre lo hacía, bombeando sus caderas mientras sentía alcanzar el orgasmo. Entonces sintió el primer golpe de semen sobre el fondo de su garganta y comenzó a tragar compulsivamente, aceptándolo todo como él siempre quería.

Escuchó su respiración calmarse y soltó el agarre de sus manos sobre su cabeza. Cuando se echó hacia atrás y su polla se deslizó de su boca, se movió de la cama. Bella estaba casi exhausta por el esfuerzo de mantener su orgasmo a raya, su coño rogaba por alivio, el calor crecía bajo en su abdomen y trataba de trepar por el resto de su cuerpo.

Edward estaba detrás de ella ahora, su barbilla descansaba en su hombro y mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus manos se movían arriba y abajo de sus brazos, las caricias solo se añadían a su tensión.

— ¿Quieres correrte? —preguntó de nuevo.

Asintió, incapaz de hablar, casi llorando de frustración.

—Te lo has ganado —Se arrodilló detrás de ella, aumentó la vibración del tapón y deslizó tres dedos en su coño. Su otra mano alcanzó bajo ella y con su pulgar y su índice comenzó a tirar de su clítoris—. Córrete para mí, princesa. Ahora.

Explotó. Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, sus músculos vaginales se cerraron contra sus dedos como un túnel de acero y se vertió sobre sus dedos. Como en una montaña rusa, subió hacia la cima y cayó hasta el fondo. Se escuchó a sí misma gritar, una y otra vez hasta que finalmente, cada gota de líquido, cada pequeño espasmo, fue arrancado de su cuerpo. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y aspiró grande bocanadas de aire.

Edward abrió las esposas una a la vez, frotando sus exhaustos miembros mientras la soltaba. Cuando cayó el último, la tomó en sus brazos y la puso sobre la cama, posándose a su lado.

—Tranquila, princesa —dijo con voz suave, sus manos eran gentiles mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, un gesto tierno y cariñoso—. Deja que tu cuerpo se relaje.

—Oh, Dios, Edward —apenas podía formar palabras.

—Te dije que sería bueno ¿verdad? ¿El mejor hasta ahora?

—Sí —tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente—. El mejor.

—Buena chica.

Podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

— ¿Edward?

—Mm-mmm

—No creo que podamos superar esto.

La abrazó cerca de él, con una mano tocando el collar alrededor de su cuello.

—Oh, princesa, ni siquiera hemos empezado. —Cuando no hizo ningún comentario, le apartó el pelo de la cara y la movió ligeramente—. ¿Dulzura?

Pero estaba profundamente dormida.

Edward se levantó de la cama y recogió las sabanas del suelo, cubriendo el cuerpo dormido. Mientras recogía los juguetes, los limpiaba y guardaba, sonrió para sí mismo.

—Duerme, princesa. Lo que te he dicho es verdad. Recién estamos comenzando.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

El sábado siempre era un día relajado para ellos. Y esta vez lo era aún más. Cuando Bella finalmente salió de la cama, el reloj marcaba poco después del mediodía. Cada músculo de su cuerpo dolía, aunque era un dolor placentero.

—Bienvenida, bella durmiente.

Miró a Edward parado en la puerta, sosteniendo una taza de café humeante.

—Oooh —estiró su mano—. Dame.

—He pensado que podrías necesitarlo. Sé que te gusta tu subidón de cafeína por la mañana —le entregó el café.

—Gracias —sopló sobre la superficie caliente y bebió con avidez.

—Vamos —le tendió la mano.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al asomarme y ver que te estabas despertando, te he preparado un baño caliente. He creído que lo necesitarías.

—Cuidas bien de mí.

La tomó en sus brazos

—Siempre. Espero que lo sepas —La besó, un beso profundo pero no apasionado. Cariñoso. Como muchos otros que le había dado últimamente, este gesto de Edward hacía que su corazón saltara.

_Tranquila, Bella. Vive el día. No desees lo imposible. Un hombre como Edward estará buscando pastos más verdes antes de que te des cuenta._

Pero el viaje sería genial mientras durara. Y siempre podía tener esperanzas secretamente. El agua en la gigantesca bañera de mármol humeaba y la esencia de rosas flotaba en el ambiente. Edward levantó a Bella y la bajó cuidadosamente en el agua. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, le puso una almohada de baño detrás de la cabeza.

—Venga, cariño. Es hora de ayudar a esos músculos o no disfrutarás del resto del fin de semana.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus dedos se movieran a la deriva sobre el agua

— ¿El resto del fin de semana? —dijo perezosamente.

—Sí, cariño. Tengo algunas sorpresas especiales para ti. Pero primero, algo de terapia para esos pobres músculos.

La bañó con una dulzura que siempre la sorprendía. Vertiendo jabón líquido en sus manos, las frotó haciendo espuma y comenzó a masajear su cuerpo. A pesar de que bañó sus senos, su coño, cada pulgada de ella, su toque no era sexual. Y cuando hubo terminado, se sentía totalmente laxa.

Edward era dueño de toda la planta superior del edificio de su apartamento y había convertido una parte de él en una gran terraza de piedra con un jacuzzi gigante. Holgazanearon en tumbonas casi todo el día, aprovechando la tarde soleada. En un momento, Edward la dejó por unos minutos con la excusa de "preparar las cosas para esta noche." Al final del día, puso carnes a la parrilla mientras Bella preparaba una ensalada y patatas al horno.

Compartieron una botella de vino, tomándose su tiempo con la comida, disfrutando de una cómoda conversación. Para cuando hubieron terminado de limpiar, el sol se había puesto y el primer toque de oscuridad apareció por el cielo. Edward tomó el collar de la mesita donde había estado toda la tarde y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Bella.

—Es hora de prepararse para esta noche —la besó, su lengua rozó sus labios, y luego acarició su interior, encontrando la suya y bailando con ella. Enredó los dedos en su pelo, capturando su cabeza, causando estragos en su boca hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse—. Nunca puedo decidir qué se siente mejor en tu boca, mi lengua o mi polla. Desearía que hubiera una forma de tenerlas a ambas ahí al mismo tiempo.

Se inclinó y encendió el jacuzzi. Se había convertido en parte de su rutina de los fines de semana y Bella continuaba maravillándose ante las inventivas cosas que Edward podía conjurar para que hicieran en las turbulentas aguas. Pero esta noche estaba energizada, ansiosa, esperando que Edward le explicara sobre las cosas en la tercera habitación.

—Pídemelo amablemente —bromeó.

—Dímelo y te chuparé la polla en el jacuzzi —sonrió ella.

—Tú ganas. Pero otra cosa primero. Párate en el borde sobre tus manos y rodillas —sostuvo una bolsa de plástico con uno de sus tapones y un tubo de gel—. Necesito que ese dulce culito esté lindo y relajado esta noche, dulzura.

Lo sintió esparcir el gel calmante sobre su ano, luego dentro de su culo hasta que estuvo segura de que había usado el tubo completo.

— ¿Por qué tanto?

—Quiero asegurarme que ese caliente túnel se mantenga bien lubricado. Aquí vamos.

Presionó la punta del tapón contra su ano y lo deslizó en un solo golpe suave. La primera vez que usaron los tapones, les tomó una eternidad, incluso el más pequeño. Ahora su cuerpo lo aceptaba todo sin resistencia.

—Muy bien —golpeó las mejillas de su culo—. Al jacuzzi, cariño.

Se sentaron en uno de los asientos del jacuzzi, Bella sobre el regazo de Edward con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de él, enfrentándolo. Le pellizcó el muslo juguetonamente.

—Por favor háblame sobre los objetos que compraste —no podía creer que estuviera tan ansiosa de experimentar cosas de las que seis meses atrás habría escapado.

_Como cambia la vida_, pensó.

—Muy pronto, princesa —sus manos se juntaron en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar los labios de su coño.

Bella se agachó e intentó empujarle sus manos contra ella, pero en cambio, las puso sobre las suyas y guió sus dedos hacia su abertura.

—Me gusta cuando te tocas a ti misma, princesa. No sabes lo duro que me pone.

—Oh, sí, lo sé —se rió—. No es el atizador de la chimenea lo que está pegado contra mi culo.

Su boca estaba cerca de su oído, su respiración le acariciaba la piel.

—Princesa, ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos esas películas sobre tríos?

Edward tenía una colección impresionante de películas eróticas que veían dos o tres veces a la semana. A él le gustaba recrear lo que observaban en la pantalla.

—Uh-huh —Su coño se apretó cuando comenzó a obtener una pista de hacia dónde se dirigía.

— ¿Y recuerdas que una vez dijiste que tenías una fantasía de ser follada por dos hombres a la vez?

—S-Sí —Ese era uno de sus sueños ocultos y se lo había confiado a él durante una noche de películas.

En ese momento una puerta se cerró en algún lado y Bella saltó.

— ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la trajo de vuelta a su regazo.

—Siéntate tranquila, cariño. Ese ruido significa que estoy por hacer realidad tu fantasía.

Comenzó a acariciarle el coño y a tirar de su clítoris, presionando el tapón anal con su muslo.

— ¿Hay espacio para uno más ahí?

Bella habría saltado fuera del jacuzzi ante el sonido de la profunda voz masculina, si los brazos de Edward no hubieran estado envueltos a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué?

Un hombre alto y bronceado, con pelo rubio, ojos ardientes y un magnífico cuerpo, caminó alrededor del jacuzzi. Estaba totalmente desnudo y lucía una impresionante erección.

—Hola, Jasper. Disculpa que no te ofrezca la mano para saludarte pero estoy algo ocupado en este momento —Se movió ligeramente—. Princesa, te presento a mi amigo, Jasper. Le dije que si lo traía todo, nos podría ayudar a estrenar los juguetes nuevos.

Jasper se rió, un sonido profundo y rico y se sentó en el jacuzzi. Bella luchó contra el agarre de Edward.

—Edward, no estoy segura…

Él movió sus manos hasta sus pechos y trazó un beso a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

—Shh, todo está bien. No te he tratado mal hasta ahora ¿No es así?

—Pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —Le pellizcó los pezones.

Suspiró, todo dentro de ella temblaba.

—Pero nada, supongo. Lo que tú digas.

—Buena chica —Asentó sus pies y se incorporó, levantándolos a ambos sobre el borde del jacuzzi. Poniendo las piernas de Bella sobre él de nuevo, movió las manos sobre su coño—. Mostrémosle a Jasper lo delicioso que es ese coñito ¿De acuerdo?

Bella levantó los ojos para ver a Jasper parado directamente frente a ella, sus ojos examinaban su cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Nada me gustaría más que ver lo que Edward ha estado hablando con tanto entusiasmo —le dijo.

_¿Ha estado hablando de mí? Esto es muy raro._

Pero algo tibio se acumuló en la boca de su estómago, deseos escondidos cobrando vida. Respiró hondo y abrió sus labios inferiores tanto como pudo.

Jasper tomó aliento y la apreciación brilló en sus ojos.

—Hermoso, Bella. Ese es el coño más hermoso que he visto —se movió aún más cerca, estiró una mano y la pasó por la longitud de su raja.

Bella sintió sus jugos comenzar a fluir de una vez y su clítoris comenzó a latir. Apenas podía creer lo instantáneamente excitada que estaba.

—Dios, es una pequeña cosa caliente ¿verdad? —Jasper sonrió—. No me extraña que te quieras aferrar a ella —se arrodilló en el suelo del jacuzzi, sonrió a Bella y deslizó dos dedos en su vagina, bombeándolos dentro y fuera.

La respiración de Bella se atascó.

Un hombre que acabo de conocer tiene sus dedos dentro de mí y estoy tan caliente que no lo puedo soportar. Debo estar convirtiéndome en una adicta al sexo.

—Siempre que recuerdes que es mía, estaremos bien. — La voz de Edward sonaba en broma pero en el fondo tenía un tono serio. Advertencia. Puedes jugar todo lo que quieras pero yo estoy a cargo y ella me pertenece.

Bella de pronto se relajó ante la situación. Edward la había reclamado ante su mejor amigo con palabras seguras. De eso se trataba el collar. Se apoyó en él y se permitió disfrutar las sensaciones que rodaban por su cuerpo.

Edward movió la boca cerca de su oído.

— ¿Deberíamos mostrarle lo hermoso que ese coño se ve cuando te corres? ¿Hmm? ¿Hacerle ver lo que es todo mío?

—Sí, —susurró—. Si quieres.

—Esa es mi chica —Movió sus piernas para separar más las suyas—. Juega con tus pezones, princesa. Mis manos estarán ocupadas en otra parte.

Ya sabía qué esperar. Él siempre quería que se corriera antes de que hicieran cualquier cosa. Lo excitaba observarla y la dejaba a ella más excitada que antes. Y ahora quería que su amigo lo viera.

Obedientemente levantó las manos y comenzó a rodar sus pezones, tirando de ellos de la forma que Edward lo hacía, apretándolos, raspando sus uñas por las endurecidas puntas.

Jasper añadió un tercer dedo a los otros dos dedos en su liso canal, mientras Edward comenzaba a frotar y tirar de su clítoris, arriba, abajo y de vuelta. Los dedos de Jasper comenzaron a moverse dentro y fuera en un ritmo calculado.

Bella cerró los ojos, dejando que las sensaciones la sobrepasaran. Los abrió cuando sintió que la otra mano de Jasper se movía hacia su ano, empujando el tapón.

—Astuto —le dijo a Edward, con voz tensa—. Estará lista y relajada por aquí. Apuesto que es el paraíso enterrarse en este dulce culo.

—Si te comportas, quizás te deje descubrirlo.

Los músculos del estómago de Bella se apretaron, no con aprehensión sino con anticipación. Dios, no podía creer que realmente quisiera esto. Jasper comenzó a follarla con los dedos más y más rápido, mientras Edward frotaba y movía su clítoris. Bella comenzó a arquearse, frotándose los pezones cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces se corrió, los espasmos la atravesaron como una ola gigante.

—Joder, mira eso —la voz de Jasper sostenía una nota de admiración cuando retiró los dedos de ella y separó sus labios tanto como podían.

Edward presionó con fuerza contra el interior de sus muslos y apretó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Bella sintió sus músculos vaginales apretarse y temblar, desesperadamente buscando algo para llenar el vacío. Cuando el último espasmo murió, se recostó contra Edward, controlándose a sí misma ya que sabía que la noche acababa de comenzar. Él giró la cara y la besó, su lengua barriendo el fondo de su boca y supo que era otra forma de marcarla, otra advertencia para Jasper de que podía jugar, pero que al final, ella se quedaría con Edward.

Quizás, solo quizás…

Jasper trazó la línea de su raja una última vez, pellizcando ligeramente su clítoris y miró a Edward.

— ¿Crees que está lista para el siguiente paso?

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Oh sí. Está realmente aprendiendo lo que significa el Principio del Placer.

En un instante, todos estuvieron fuera del jacuzzi y secos con las grandes toallas que ella había apilado en la tumbonas. Edward atrajo a Bella contra su cuerpo y le susurró al oído.

—Le daré permiso a Jasper para muchas cosas esta noche pero tú eres solo mía. ¿Entendido?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —La tomó en sus brazos y entró—. Entonces vamos a empezar.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo... Bienn, ya viene la aparición de Jasper, se pondrá bueno créanme!**

**Muchas gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos y por sus Review.**

**Pera l.t,Mary de cullen,tiuchis, Effy little hope**

**Las invito a que se pasen por las otras Adaptaciones:**

**Éxtasis**  
**Hijastra Insaciable**  
**La Oferta mas Alta**

**A esta etapa de la historia solo le queda un capitulo mas... Las actualizaciones seran los Lunes,Miercoles y Viernes.**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	10. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de la autora Desiree Holt.**

**NADA me pertenece a mi.**

**Titulo original de la 2da parte: Principios del Plaser**

**Advertencia:**

_Antes de comenzar la lectura, es indispensable contar con un novio, amante, marido o vibrador a mano. No se recomienda el implemento de frutas o verduras._

**Capítulo 5**

Jasper caminó delante de ellos hacia la tercera habitación y Bella recordó que había sido él quién lo había armado todo ayer. Fue directamente al banco acolchado y sacó dos extensiones de cada lado. Edward dejó a Bella en el suelo cerca del banco, fue hacia la pared, encendió el equipo y luego prendió las velas agrupadas en una pequeña mesa. La suave música en el estéreo sonó en la habitación y la esencia a jazmín de las velas comenzó a flotar en el aire.

—Princesa.

Edward estaba detrás de ella ahora, las manos en sus hombros, los pulgares acariciaban la columna de su cuello. Una bola de calor se formó en su estómago. Todo sobre su actitud la guiaba a creer que esto era un asunto pesado.

— ¿Mm-hmm?

—Le he dicho a Jasper el placer que me das cuando me chupas la polla. Como amigos que siempre compartimos, esta noche harás lo mismo para él. Ahora mismo quiero que le des una idea de lo que le espera —sus manos la presionaron hacia abajo—. Arrodíllate para mí, princesa y tómalo en tu boca. Bella miró a Jasper, su rostro estaba tenso, sus ojos quemaban los suyos, se arrodilló ante él y atrapó su erección en su mano. Lo acarició arriba y abajo, sintiendo la sedosa piel sobre eje de acero, pasó su lengua sobre la cabeza oscura, y lo tomó en su boca. Al cerrar los labios sobre él, oyó una rápida inhalación de aire, entonces comenzó a succionarlo, su otra mano acunó su saco. Jasper comenzó a bombear las caderas, luego se detuvo, manteniéndose tenso mientras Bella hacía su magia en su polla.

Detrás de ella, Edward se estaba frotando la polla sobre sus hombros, su espalda, sus brazos. La sensación de dos pollas envió un rayo a través de ella directo a su coño y apretó sus piernas.

—Suficiente —Edward puso las manos en su mandíbula y le apartó la boca alejándola de Jasper.

Su erección se balanceó frente a ella, mojada con su saliva, las venas a los lados palpitando. Lo miró y él sonrió, tomando su vara en la mano y se pasó el pulgar por la cabeza.

—Puedo ver a qué se refiere Edward. Es un hombre con suerte.

—Si te comportas —bromeó Edward—. Más tarde descubrirás cuánto. Mientras tanto —movió a Bella para que lo mirara—, Jasper no podía creerme cuando le dije cómo te excitaban los latigazos, una neófita para todos los intentos y propósitos. Le dije que quizás se estaba volviendo rutinario para ti.

—No, nunca —le sonrió.

—Pero me gusta mantenerlo todo fresco y nuevo para ti. Por eso conseguí el guante. Pero Jasper ha ideado algo incluso mejor.

— ¿Mejor? —abrió los ojos.

—Eso creo. Tú dime.

La empujó sobre su estómago en el banco, sus pechos colgaban libres a través de los agujeros. Edward ajustó las manillas alrededor de sus muñecas a la altura de su cabeza mientras Jasper ajustaba las de los tobillos. Sintió cómo sus piernas se separaban a los lados del banco hasta que estuvo bien abierta. Luego Edward acomodó un pañuelo alrededor de sus ojos, cegándola como la noche anterior.

—Los sentidos, princesa, —le recordó—. Así lo sentirás todo de forma mucho más aguda.

Antes de que pudiera estar preparada, sintió una mano caer sobre su culo en una ardorosa bofetada, justo en la base de su hendidura. El calor comenzó a surgir a través de ella.

—Veremos si te gusta mi técnica más que la de Edward —rió Jasper.

Comenzó a azotarla, pero no al ritmo que Edward lo hacía. No podía anticiparlo porque no tenía idea cuándo o dónde caería el siguiente. Eran solo lo suficientemente agudos para darle el sabor del placer-dolor que había aprendido a anhelar, especialmente cuando aterrizaban cerca de la base del tapón.

Cuando las mejillas de su culo comenzaron a arder, sintió líquido comenzar a gotear de su coño y el latido bajo dentro de ella empezó a latir más pesado.

Entonces, sin aviso, todo se detuvo.

Bella gimió y movió el culo tanto como pudo, queriendo que los golpes continuaran. Su cuerpo demandaba el placer que había llegado casi a exigir.

Jasper se rió entre dientes.

—Creo que has creado un monstruo, Edward.

—Eso me temo —Pasó su mano suavemente sobre el ardiente culo de Bella.

—Está realmente lista para el siguiente nivel, entonces. Justo como lo dijimos.

Bella quería preguntarles a qué se referían, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Edward había deslizado dos dedos dentro de ella y todo lo que pudo pensar fue en apretarse a su alrededor.

— ¿Princesa? —Edward se inclinó cerca, poniendo la boca en su oído—. Jasper ha perfeccionado una nueva técnica que según él, sus sumisas aman. Aumenta el umbral placer-dolor y es instantáneamente excitante.

— ¿Q-Qué es? —su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que a duras penas podía pensar y la noche acababa de empezar. Sintió algo delgado y ligero arrastrarse por su brazo—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un látigo muy delgado y fino que Jasper ha hecho él mismo.

Ante la palabra látigo Bella se tensó.

—Edward…

—Shh, ¿Confías en mí, princesa? ¿Crees que nunca, jamás, haría algo que te causara dolor real? ¿Qué todo lo que hago está diseñado para darte la mayor cantidad de placer posible?

—Sí —se lamió los labios—. Sí, M-Maestro.

—Entonces quiero que cierres los ojos detrás de la venda y que no pienses en nada más que en el placer. Sin miedo. Nada. Solo placer. ¿Entendido?

Asintió.

—Bien —dio vuelta su cara, se inclinó aún más bajo y la besó, con fuerza.

Sintió que el banco comenzaba a elevarse en el centro, dejando la cabeza y las piernas más abajo que su torso, levantando su culo en el aire. Sintió a Edward parado con sus piernas a cada lado de su cabeza. Luego unas manos, las de Jasper, separaron sus nalgas abiertas, abiertas, abiertas, lentamente removiendo el tapón.

— ¿Recuerdas el aceite que usamos anoche? —Preguntó Edward—. Contiene un estimulador especial que Jasper y yo inventamos. Éste es incluso más fuerte. Tan pronto como lo aplique, tu culo y tu coño estarán más excitados que nunca.

Sintió el aceite caliente gotear sobre el pliegue de su culo y caer sobre su ano. Entonces, con Jasper sosteniéndola abierta, Edward deslizó dos dedos dentro y comenzó a masajear el aceite en los tejidos del oscuro túnel. Lo hizo tres veces y a la tercera vez, cada nervio de su culo y coño se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Sentir los ojos de Jasper sobre ella solo la ponía más caliente. Trató de mover las manos pero su agarre no permitía movimientos.

Entonces, sus manos se movieron para ser reemplazadas por las de Edward, que la abrieron tanto como antes. Contuvo el aliento en anticipación. El aire estaba cargado de jazmín ahora y la música la estaba absorbiendo.

— ¿Bella? —la voz de Jasper vino directamente de un lado—. Voy a dejar que sientas esto en otros lugares primero para que reconozcas cómo se siente.

Instantáneamente sintió un pequeño ardor en el interior de su muslo. Luego otro, este justo sobre su pantorrilla. Y finalmente uno en una de sus nalgas. Sintió el nivel de lujuria elevarse alto dentro de ella y gimió de nuevo.

Jasper se rió.

—Oh, amigo, está muy lista para esto.

De pronto, el fino filamento del látigo golpeó sobre su expuesto ano, no tan punzante como las nalgadas, pero diez veces más erótico. Saltó ligeramente, pero Edward la sostuvo firme en su lugar. Entonces el látigo estalló de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces, porque estaba tan totalmente caliente que solo podía pensar en alguna forma de encontrar alivio. Su corazón estaba acelerado y su pulso saltaba intentando anticipar cada toque, empujarse hacia él, sentirlo más fuerte, más agudo. Su culo estaba en llamas y quería aumentar la temperatura aún más.

Edward inclinó su cara hacia ella de nuevo.

— ¿Estás lista para correrte, princesa?

_¿Lo estaba? Oh, Dios estaba más que lista._

Besó ambas mejillas de su culo, deslizó las manos por su coño y la abrió. En un momento, sintió el familiar toque de la bala zumbando alrededor de sus labios, luego en su clítoris y dentro de ella. Trató de arquearse de nuevo.

—Pídemelo —le ordenó Edward.

Apretó los dientes.

—Por favor, deja que me corra. Por favor.

—Córrete, princesa. Córrete para nosotros.

Sintió un consolador caliente deslizarse por su vagina y luego la bala se situó en su clítoris y la velocidad aumentó. En segundos estaba volando, su cuerpo convulsionaba, peleando contra las restricciones mientras el consolador se movía dentro y fuera en rápidos golpes. Edward deslizó el pulgar en su ano, masajeando los ardientes tejidos, Jasper continuó estimulándola con el látigo y ella gritó con un alivio que amenazó con romperla por la mitad.

Por último, su cuerpo se tranquilizó y yació arrastrando aire dentro de sus pulmones. Sus manos descansaban en las manillas, el banco descendió y le dieron la vuelta aún Roseando, una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel.

—Es un placer ver cómo te corres, Bella —dijo la profunda voz de Jasper. Se inclinó y succionó un pezón en su boca.

Al otro lado de ella, Edward tomó el otro pezón y comenzaron a succionar al unísono. La mano de alguno, no podía decir de quién, acunó su monte y clavó dos dedos a lo largo de su raja.

—Dios, está más mojada que un río —dijo Jasper—. Eres un bastardo con suerte.

—Es un raro hallazgo —dijo Edward con voz cálida y suave—. Relájate, princesa. Vamos a enfriarte.

Se sentó en el banco y la atrajo a su regazo, su mano le acarició el brazo en un movimiento suave. Bella pudo sentir su hinchada polla presionando contra ella. Quería sentirlo dentro, pero ya sabía la rutina. Solo cuando estuviera prácticamente rogando por él, Edward finalmente cedería y la follaría. Haciendo que se corriera en una variedad de formas interesantes, siempre incrementando la fuerza de su excitación.

Frotó las manos por sus nalgas.

— ¿Un poco dolorida, princesa?

—No está tan mal.

Se estiró contra la mesa a su lado y puso un vaso de vino en sus manos.

—Un pequeño regalo, no lo derrames.

Sintió unas manos, las de Jasper, masajeando sus pechos mientras ella bebía su vino y una mano, la de Edward, acariciaba lo alto de su coño con un toque gentil.

—Vamos a hacer que ese culito se sienta mejor ahora — Tomó su vaso de vino y lo dejó a un lado, y la acomodó sobre sus rodillas.

Jasper se arrodilló a su lado con un frasco en su mano y comenzó a aplicar un bálsamo calmante sobre su atormentada piel.

Bella no pudo evitar suspirar de placer.

—Como el aceite, esto es de mi propia creación —le dijo él—. Funciona mejor que cualquier otra cosa a la venta comercialmente. Este dulce culo debería sentirse aliviado en solo un minuto o dos.

El movimiento de su mano era tan suave y la mano de Edward la acariciaba en la espalda de forma tan relajante que cerró los ojos. Podría haberse quedado dormida si no hubiera sentido unas manos separando sus nalgas y a Jasper hundiendo el bálsamo en los tejidos caliente de su recto. L que fuera que usaba, quitó la sensación de ardor casi instantáneamente. Pero no quitó el dedo, siguió deslizándolo dentro y fuera en un ritmo suave. Podía sentir los temblores comenzando de nuevo de su coño.

Edward trazó sus dedos a lo largo de su columna.

—Puedo sentir tu cuerpo, princesa. ¿Te estás excitando de nuevo? —se rió entre dientes—. Te has convertido en todo un premio. Bueno, supongo que será mejor que hagamos algo al respecto.

Sintió a Jasper sacar el dedo de su culo y Edward la giró, la levantó y la posó en el banco sobre su espalda. Le quitó la venda y le extendió las manos sobre su cabeza para ajustar las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Entonces Jasper apareció a sus pies, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. El separador de muslos.

— ¿Recuerdas esto de anoche, princesa? —le preguntó Edward—. Vamos a enseñarle a Jasper lo bien que lo aceptaste.

Aceitó su piel como lo había hecho la noche anterior, frotándolo sobre sus labios y vagina también. Luego cerró las manillas alrededor de sus muslos, abriéndola y ajustó las otras esposas en sus tobillos. Bella pudo ver a ambos hombres mirándola hambrientamente y se dio cuenta que tenerlos mirándola así era más excitante de lo que podría haber imaginado.

_¡Y no se consideraba una exhibicionista!_

Jasper tomó la vara con las plumas de la mesa cercana y se quedó sin aliento cuando comenzó a pasarla con suavidad sobre su clítoris, su cuerpo se excitó de nuevo. Edward se arrodilló a su lado, sus dedos frotaron y tiraron un endurecido pezón.

— ¿Te gustaría correrte de nuevo, princesa?

Asintió, entonces recordó sus órdenes.

—Oh, Dios, sí.

—Muy bien. Y esta vez tengo algo especial para ti.

Jasper continuó sus movimientos con las plumas. Edward estaba en lo cierto. Era un maestro usándolo. Su clítoris se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y su coño gritaba por algo que lo llenara. Entonces Edward estuvo de vuelta, sosteniendo dos cosas.

—Le prometí a Jasper que le chuparías la polla más tarde, así que aquí hay algo para que esa maravillosa boca practique —levantó una polla falsa y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que estaba hecha de chocolate. Edward sonrió—. Sí. Tu comida favorita. Sostenla, chúpala y comenzará a derretirse.

—Mmm, deliciosa —Esto del Principio del Placer tiene muchas ventajas. Abrió la boca y Edward deslizó la polla dentro.

—Esta noche te vamos a dar tu sueño de ser follada por dos hombres a la vez.

Jasper se cernió a sus pies.

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño ensayo primero —levantó un tubo con forma de U—. ¿Te gustaría?

Ante su movimiento de cabeza, extendió lubricante en una punta y luego con la ayuda de Edward, lo deslizó en su coño y la parte lubricada en su culo. Miró a Bella por una señal de que estaba bien y ella asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Aquí vamos.

Al minuto que tocó un botón notó que era un vibrador doble. Vibrantes sensaciones comenzaron en su culo y en su coño y avanzaron por su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, Edward y Jasper se arrodillaron a ambos lados de ella, cada uno tomó un pezón en su boca y Edward se estiró para tomar su clítoris entre sus dedos.

Bella sintió el fuego corriendo por ella y el primer aleteo de un orgasmo creció bajo en su estómago. Pero justo cuando estaba comenzando a rodar por su cuerpo, Jasper se agachó y apagó el vibrador. No podía siquiera gemir con la polla de chocolate en su boca, ahora derritiéndose y cayendo por su garganta y los lados de su cara.

—Aún no, princesa —Edward alejó la boca de su pezón y se inclinó para rozar un beso en su frente—. Quiero que éste te lleve todavía más alto de lo que has estado.

Se forzó a sí misma a respirar dentro y fuera por su nariz, intentando desacelerar su pulso. Después de un tiempo perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces habían encendido y apagado el vibrador. Algunas veces Edward frotaba su clítoris, otras, Jasper lo pellizcaba entre sus dedos. Pero nunca la dejaban caer sobre el borde.

Al final, el chocolate se derritió completamente y Jasper se paró a su lado, bombeando su polla.

—Tómame en tu boca, Bella. Chúpame fuerte y te dejaremos correrte.

Volvió la cabeza y él deslizó su polla entre sus labios y hacia su garganta. Su mandíbula y los músculos de su garganta ya estaban acondicionados después de la docena de veces que había hecho esto con Edward. Arremolinó su lengua alrededor del grueso eje y tiró de él con sus labios, tomándolo profundo en su garganta. A medida que crecía y latía, Edward encendió el vibrador y comenzó a tirar de su clítoris.

Justo cuando sintió el primer chorro del semen de Jasper en el fondo de su garganta, Edward aumentó la vibración y ella se rompió, el orgasmo fue tan intenso que pensó que sus huesos se romperían. Saber que ambos hombres la observaban la hacía correrse aún más fuerte. Para cuando los espasmos disminuyeron estaba débil y endeble, solo quería colapsar en algún lado, pero Edward no estaba listo aún.

Jasper se apartó, su propia respiración menos que tranquila.

—Maldición, Edward. No estabas bromeando. Esa es la mejor boca que he follado. Una pena que la encontraras tú primero.

Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella.

—Sí, —dijo con voz suave—. La compartiré, pero me la quedo.

El corazón de Bella se saltó un latido de nuevo.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar más cómodo.

La soltaron del separador y de las manillas. Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación y Jasper los siguió. Edward se tumbó en la cama, todavía sosteniendo a Bella, y la acomodó a horcajadas de él. Jasper envolvió unas esposas acolchadas en sus muñecas y las deslizó sobre la cabeza de Edward así estaba inclinada sobre él. Luego le vendaron los ojos.

Escuchó a Edward decir.

—Adelante.

Jasper se subió a los pies de la cama y Bella lo sintió deslizar unos dedos aceitosos en su coño.

—Has tenido mucho trabajo, Bella. No queremos que estés dolorida cuando acabes.

Edward tomó sus pezones en sus dedos y comenzó a rodarlos. Estaban ya tan sensibles que casi se corrió solo por su toque. Entonces sintió la frescura del lubricante en su ano y Jasper lo deslizó con los dedos, trabajando sus tejidos.

—Respira profundo, princesa —dijo Edward, poniéndose un condón.

—Sí, Maestro. —Inhaló y dejó salir el aire lentamente mientras Edward le deslizaba la polla en su coño, empalándola.

Al mismo tiempo, Jasper su polla también cubierta con un condón, separó las mejillas de su culo. El vibrador doble la había hecho sentir llena pero esto lo sobrepasaba. Trató de empujar hacia atrás para ayudarlo, pero no quería que Edward se saliera. Entonces sus manos agarraron sus caderas, sosteniéndola en el lugar. Justo entonces, Jasper le dio una palmada, fuerte, ella se movió hacia atrás y él estuvo dentro de ella completamente.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a moverse al unísono, Edward desde delante y Jasper por detrás. La follaron con lentos y medidos golpes, en un ritmo tan bien armonizado que Bella estaba segura de que habían hecho esto docenas de veces.

No le importó. Solo quería que siguieran haciéndolo con ella. Edward movió las manos a sus senos, rodando sus pezones y raspando sus uñas por las puntas. Sus pechos se sentían tan pesados y llenos que tenía miedo de que estallaran. La montaron y la montaron, dentro y fuera y la presión en ella seguía creciendo y creciendo. Intentó empujarse hacia Edward y atrás hacia Jasper pero la tenían tan firmemente apretada que fue imposible.

—Es tiempo de hacer que se corra, Edward —dijo Jasper con voz cargada de tensión.

— ¿Lista, princesa? —Preguntó.

Asintió, y cuando los dos hombres aumentaron el ritmo, Edward movió una mano hacia su coño y le frotó el clítoris.

— ¡Ahora! —ordenó, raspando una uña sobre la demasiado sensible protuberancia y se corrió, gritando, mientras los dos hombres se vaciaban en ella.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló, sus pechos se balancearon libres, su coño se apretó casi con convulsiones violentas, las dos pollas casi se frotaban entre ellas. Edward frotó su clítoris con dos dedos incluso cuando yacía en busca de aire, manteniendo la presión hasta que sintió que su cuerpo finalmente perdía su tensión.

Edward tenía razón. Dos hombres al mismo tiempo te llevan más alto que solo uno. Jasper se deslizó fuera de su culo y lo sintió moverse. Entonces estaba en la cabeza de la cama abriendo las esposas. Edward la levantó de él y la posó con gentileza a su lado. Se quitaron los condones en el baño. Cuando volvieron,

Jasper llevaba una toalla de manos. Comenzó a limpiarle el coño y el culo con movimientos suaves. Bella estaba tan exhausta que no tenía la energía para hacerlo ella misma.

—Listo —le dio una palmadita en su culo, arrojó la toalla en el suelo y se tumbó a su lado.

—Creo que todos necesitamos un pequeña siesta —sonrió Edward—. ¿No crees, princesa?

—Mm-hmm —se acurrucó contra él, de espaldas a Jasper.

—Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que no olvides tu lugar.

Levantó la cabeza con gran esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué?

—Espera —cogió dos largos y delgados consoladores de la mesilla de noche—. Tenemos mucho que cubrir aún antes de que Jasper se marche. Ese dulce y sexy cuerpo debe recordar lo que está pasando.

Le levantó la pierna y deslizó uno de los consoladores en su todavía empapado coño mientras Jasper insertaba el otro en su culo. Entonces le bajó la pierna y la atrajo a sus brazos y Jasper se abrazó a su espalda.

—Sabes —dijo Jasper—. Quizás le gustaría una visita a Rose.

— ¿Rose? —Preguntó adormilada—. ¿Qué es eso?

—No qué, —respondió Edward—. Quién. Y creo que Jasper podría tener razón. Para cuando hayamos terminado mañana, estarás preparada para el siguiente nivel del Principio del Placer.

Ella bostezó.

— ¿Qué es precisamente el Principio del Placer?

—Luchar constantemente para alcanzar el mayor nivel de placer posible. Y eso es lo que tenemos preparado para ti, princesa. Mientras tanto, cierra los ojos y duerme algo.

Mientras se deslizaba hacia el sueño, el último pensamiento de Bella fue lo afortunada que había sido el día que Edward Cullen resultó ser su nuevo jefe.

**Fin**

**(Por Ahora)**

* * *

**¿Caliente Huh? ¿Que les parece Jasper?¿ Habra mas de ellos?**

**Chicas, este es el final de la Segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado.. La tercera parte se llama: Sin Restricciones y la subiré el viernes.**

**Gracias por sus Review, Alertas y Favoritos.. Me hacen muy Feliz.. #Gracias**

**Las invito a que se pasen por mis otras Adaptaciones:**

**Éxtasis**

**Hijastra Insaciable**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Desiree Holt, y los personajes de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados…**

_Esta es la tercera parte de la historia, y el nombre original es: Sin restricciones_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El Citation se mantuvo derecho y comenzó su descenso sobre la pista privada que, por el momento, no era más que una diminuta línea. Bella miró por la ventana mientras se acercaban a las aguas esmeraldas del mar Caribe bajando hacia Cayo Satín. A su lado, Edward manejaba los controles de la avioneta con facilidad y experiencia, una agradable afirmación para alguien a quien normalmente le asustaba volar.

Respiró profundamente, inhalando su familiar esencia a maderada, el aroma masculino que ella tanto amaba. Sus ojos observaron el juego de músculos en sus brazos mientras manipulaba los controles del avión. Las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas, exponiendo el atractivo vello marrón de sus brazos bronceados al sol que brillaba a través de la ventanilla de la cabina. Como si sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se estiró y puso una mano sobre la de ella. El calor se filtró en su sistema, quitándole el borde de aprehensión que se había asentado en su cabeza a medida que se acercaban a la isla.

—Aún hay tiempo para cambiar de idea, dulzura —su voz era cálida, carente de cualquier reproche o resentimiento—. En este lugar quizás veas algunas cosas que son… diferentes.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Creo que ya pasé el punto de asombrarme por nada.

—Solo me aseguraba, cariño. Eso es todo.

—No. Estoy bien. De verdad —acurrucó sus manos bajo la de él—. Siempre y cuando estés conmigo todo el tiempo.

—Lo prometí, ¿no es así? Y yo nunca rompo una promesa —levantó la mano y besó sus dedos—. Estarás bien, dulzura, muy bien.

Bajó la mano y la metió bajo su falda corta. Como de costumbre, siguiendo su regla, no llevaba bragas. Movió los dedos en caricias perezosas sobre su recientemente depilado coño, arrastrando una punta en la abertura que siempre, siempre se humedecía ante su toque. Separó sus piernas para darle mejor acceso. Amaba, no, anhelaba, la sensación de su toque. La más ligera caricia podía excitarla a alturas extraordinarias.

Apretó sus labios exteriores antes de retirar su mano.

—Dulzura, nada me gustaría más que deslizar mis dedos en esa apretada y dulce abertura. Sin embargo, creo que por el momento mejor me concentro en aterrizar este avión sin destruirlo.

Le sonrió.

_¡Cómo había cambiado este hombre su vida desde la primera noche que se habían encontrado! _

Creía haber sido muy versada sobre el sexo, pero él le había mostrado caminos al placer con los que no había soñado. Ya llevaban casi un año viviendo juntos y las aventuras eróticas a las que la había introducido estaban muy lejos de cualquier cosa que podría haber imaginado. Durante el día, en la oficina donde él dirigía la firma de inversiones con confiada autoridad, ella era la perfecta asistente ejecutiva. Pero por la noche, la ropa desaparecía, y todo desde BDSM hasta el menage continuaba llevándolos a un nivel todavía más alto.

Y tenía algo con él que estuvo ausente en todas sus otras relaciones: confianza. Era cierto que no tenían una relación D/s en la estricta definición de la palabra. Pero ella voluntariamente había entregado el control de muchas áreas de su vida a Edward, un regalo del que él nunca se había aprovechado. Le había prometido que nunca la lastimaría y no importaba lo exóticas que fueran sus aventuras, nunca lo había hecho. La había tratado desde el principio como un tesoro, dándole una vida que la hacía sentir mejor que nunca sobre ella misma.

Al principio, cuando Edward introdujo a su amigo Jasper en la ecuación, había estado un poco fuera de su zona de confort. Pero la tranquila seguridad de Edward y el respetuoso trato de Jasper, disiparon rápidamente cualquier ansiedad. Desde entonces, había encontrado un placer sexual más allá de sus sueños más salvajes.

Ahora estaba por dar un paso más, hacia un lugar donde no existían los límites ni las barreras. Donde el intenso placer sexual, en todas sus formas, era la orden del día. Cuando en un momento pudo haber rechazado la posibilidad, ahora sus pezones estaban tan duros y su coño tan mojado solo por las imágenes que conjuró, que apenas podía mantener el control de ella misma.

En Cayo Satín, en el hogar de la amiga de Jasper, Rose por primera vez desde que había dejado Nueva York, Edward estaría rodeado de gente que vivía el mundo del BDSM. Desde que Jasper le preguntó si vendría aquí a dejar que la utilizara para demostrar sus nuevos artículos, había alternado entre el nerviosismo y la anticipación. Pero Edward quería la oportunidad para exponerla para su placer, para mostrarle a la gente el tipo de placer que derivaba de ella. Le explicó muy cuidadosamente qué esperar, dándole la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

—Habrá alrededor de veinte personas en esta reunión —le dijo—. Algunos de ellos emparejados, otros esperando estarlo.

Bella elevó una ceja.

— ¿Te refieres a que la gente acude ahí aunque no tengan pareja aún?

Edward asintió.

—Rose es muy cuidadosa con su lista de invitados. Si alguien asiste solo, es meticulosa sobre a quién invita que esté disponible —rellenó sus copas de vino—. Verás a personas haciendo todas las cosas que tú, Jasper y yo hemos hecho, solo que probablemente estarán a plena vista.

— ¿Donde otra gente puede verlos? —su coño palpitó y todo su cuerpo zumbó ante la descripción.

—Sí —respondió—. ¿Eso te molesta?

Se sonrojó, pero encontró sus ojos.

—No.

—Buena chica. Muy bien. Jasper vende la mayoría de los juguetes y equipos que esta gente usa. Algunos de ellos son dueños de clubs, buscando nuevos artículos para los lugares que poseen. Esta es una fiesta muy privada para presentar nuevos juguetes. Y te usaremos a ti para demostrarlos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

De nuevo asintió

_¿Se había convertido en una exhibicionista, o era sólo esta vez que la emoción de extraños observando sus momentos más íntimos la guiaba hacia algo muy oscuro dentro de ella?_

La abrazó con fuerza, la besó en todas partes y los planes se fijaron.

Ahora Edward alineaba el Citation con la pista y lo aterrizaba con suavidad, quedando en línea con otros aviones privados y apagaba los motores. Bella sacó su espejo y se observó una última vez. Su recientemente aclarado cabello enmarcaba su cara con cuidadoso descuido. Se había tomado más tiempo con el maquillaje. Y su cuerpo estaba completamente recién depilado.

_¡Estoy lista!_

—Tengo algo para ti —abrió la guantera y sacó una delgada caja de joyería. Cuando la abrió, Bella inspiró ante la belleza de la cadena dorada formada por pequeñas cadenas, cada una adornada por diamantes. Edward se volvió y la ajustó alrededor de su cuello.

—Ya me has dado tantos regalos —protestó Bella, tocándolo con la punta de sus dedos.

—Este es un diseño especial. La gente lo reconocerá y sabrán que me perteneces. Sin un collar, serás presa fácil para cualquiera sin compromiso, y Jasper y yo nos veríamos forzados a crear un incidente.

— ¿Incidente?

—Las mujeres que están buscando un Doom y no tienen compromisos no usarán collares. Eso hace que sea como estar en temporada abierta. La única excepción es Rose, que como dice, pertenece sólo a ella misma.

—Yo… —dejó salir un pequeño suspiro—. Aún hay mucho que tengo que aprender. Gracias.

Le dio un beso rápido.

— ¿Lista? Aquí está Jasper.

Su amigo había llegado dos días antes y estaba inclinado contra una SUV negra, esperándolos. Sonrió cuando Edward dio una vuelta para ayudar a Bella a bajar. Cuando Bella saltó sobre la pista le dio un gran abrazo y se inclinó para capturar su boca con un beso. Su familiar sabor a menta invadió sus sentidos y fácilmente se abrió para él.

—Hey, hey —Edward tocó a su amigo en el hombro—. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después —él y Jasper se dieron la mano—. ¿Están todos aquí?

—Sí. Eres el último en llegar —le sonrió a Bella—. ¿Todo listo para el gran fin de semana?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa trémula.

—Como nunca.

—Bien —guiñándole a Edward, tocó su pecho y le acarició el pezón—. Vamos, entonces.

La isla, un oasis en el Caribe, estaba llena de exuberantes plantas tropicales y árboles. Flores de colores brillantes crecían de forma salvaje y los pájaros volaban entre los árboles, sus canciones parecían una sinfonía pastoral.

—No veo otros edificios —dijo Bella—. ¿Está vacía la mayor parte de la isla?

—Así es. Rose es dueña de toda la isla. Las únicas construcciones están en su recinto. Casa, edificio de almacenamiento. Casa de invitados.

— ¡Vaya! —no se cansaba de mirar. Desde que conoció a Edward aprendió a aceptar que había personas que tenían muchos más ingresos para gastar de lo que ella jamás había pensado. ¡Pero esto! Esto estaba más allá de lo que podía imaginar. Y cuando la casa apareció ante su vista, no pudo evitar el pequeño Roseo que salió de sus labios.

—Linda, ¿cierto? —los ojos de Jasper brillaron.

— ¿Linda? ¡Dios mío! Es increíble.

La casa se elevaba dos pisos sobre un amplio círculo de conchas trituradas. Altos pilares salían desde el suelo hasta el techo y detrás de ellos, las paredes de vidrio reflejaban el agua. Rodeando la casa había árboles de plátanos y bananos, hibiscos y una multitud de otra flora que no podía identificar.

Apenas visible a través del espeso follaje, había otros edificios de varios tamaños.

A la izquierda de ellos, seis SUVs como en la que viajaban estaban alineadas con precisión simétrica. A la derecha, las interminables aguas del Caribe se arrastraban marejadas de olas. Cuando Bella salió de la SUV, la puerta principal de la mansión (era la única palabra para describirlo) se abrió y la mujer más hermosa que Bella había visto salió para recibirlos.

Era alta, cerca de un metro ochenta, con grueso pelo rubio cayendo sobre su espalda. Ojos de un azul intenso realzados por la sombra de unas oscuras y gruesas pestañas. Su piel era impecable, de color alabastro suave que contrastaba con su pelo rubio, sin embargo, era altamente tonificada, suave y acogedora. Sus labios recubiertos de un brillo rosado oscuros se rompieron en una sonrisa de bienvenida. Dio un paso hacia el exterior, abriendo los brazos a sus invitados. Edward y Jasper avanzaron pero Bella se quedó clavada en el suelo.

Excepto por los exquisitos anillos de pezones y un pequeño triangulo de satén con perlas cosidas a mano colgando libremente de una delgada cadena, la mujer estaba completamente desnuda.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la Historia... Como ven ya apareció Rose! Que pasara entre los cuatro? Huh, nadamas de pensarlo!**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas y Review.. Me hacen muy Feliz y eso hace que me den mas ganas de seguir compartiendoles esta Adaptación. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y lectoras silenciosas, anímense a dejarme un Review que estaré encantada de leer su opinión.**

**Hablando de Adaptaciones, las invito a que se den la vuelta por las demás historias que estoy adaptando.**

**Éxtasis**

**Hijastra Insaciable**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Desiree Holt, y los personajes de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados…**

_Esta es la tercera parte de la historia, y el nombre original es: Sin restricciones_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

—Soy Rose. Bienvenidos a Cayo Satín y a Sin Restricciones.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

Rose sonrió.

—Nombré así a este lugar porque tratamos de no imponer límites a nuestros invitados, excepto por aquellas reglas para quienes siguen nuestro estilo de vida —avanzó más allá de Jasper y Edward y envolvió a Bella en un abrazo, lo suficientemente cálido para ser personal pero aun así ligero para no ser abrumador.

Bella no estaba muy segura de donde poner sus manos así que se conformó con un toque en el hombro de la mujer.

—Gracias.

Rose se rió, un rico y fuerte sonido.

—Por favor no me digas que estos dos demonios no te prepararon para nuestra pequeña fiesta casera.

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, sí me lo explicaron. Edward fue muy minucioso. Pero… —extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Pero no esperabas ser recibida por una mujer desnuda ¿cierto? —se rió de nuevo, y luego enlazó su brazo con el de Bella—. No importa. Pronto te sentirás como si hubieras estado aquí desde siempre.

Mientras hablaba, guió a Bella por los escalones y hacia la casa, Edward y Jasper las siguieron. Un hombre vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta salió y retiró su equipaje de la SUV. En el recibidor, Bella se detuvo, asombrada de nuevo por la magnificencia ante ella. Un amplio vestíbulo circular con un candelabro de varios niveles parecía ser el centro de la casa. Grandes habitaciones se abrían en ambos lados, pisos cubiertos por alfombras blancas y grupos de muebles esparcidos aquí y allá con estudiada casualidad. También notó cuatro cruces de San Andrés distintas, bancos de azotes y una variedad de otros artículos que no pudo identificar.

—No examines todo con tanto esfuerzo, querida —le dijo Rose—. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso después. —Se volvió hacia Edward—. Lleva a tu joven a su habitación y poneros cómodos. Todos estamos fuera en la piscina.

—Gracias Rose. No tardaremos.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Jasper.

—Y tú, mi hombre maravilloso. Quítate la ropa y únete a nosotros.

Jasper tomó una de sus manos y besó la punta de sus dedos.

—Estaré ahí enseguida.

—Vamos, cariño —Edward tomó la mano de Bella y siguieron al hombre con su equipaje por una amplia escalera—. Acomodémonos.

Ahora que estaban realmente ahí, ahora que la imaginación se había vuelto realidad, el corazón de Bella latía erráticamente y su garganta estaba seca. ¿Podría realmente lograrlo? Sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a Edward que había cambiado de idea y estarían fuera de ahí en un santiamén. Pero luego, la familiar sensación oscura comenzó a desenrollarse en la boca de su estómago y supo que no había forma de que se fuera.

—No está mal para una escapada de fin de semana ¿verdad? —Edward sonrió al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Como todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, Bella se quedó atónita ante la opulencia. En el centro de la habitación estaba la cama más grande que hubiera visto alguna vez, cubierta de satén, con encaje y almohadas también de satén. Fina seda cubría las paredes y cortinas transparentes colgaban suavemente de cada lado de la pared de vidrio.

Todos los muebles parecían ser de la madera más fina estaba segura que las pinturas en la pared eran originales. Unas velas habían sido puestas estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación en candelabros de cristal y la esencia de jazmín cosquilleaba en su nariz. Unos altavoces ocultos reproducían suave música clásica, una melodía relajante que apelaba a los sentidos. El baño era otro espectáculo, con accesorios dorados, una ducha lo suficientemente grande como para dar un baile y un jacuzzi solo para ellos dos.

—Dios mío —sus ojos estaban desorbitados—. Rose debe tener todo el dinero del mundo.

—Lo suficiente, créeme. Ven, vamos a prepararnos.

Siguiendo a Edward, Bella se quitó toda la ropa, la dobló sobre una silla cubierta de seda, y se paró con incertidumbre esperando para ver lo que venía.

Edward le puso las manos en los hombros y acarició sus brazos.

—No —respondió a su pregunta no formulada—. No espero que hagas tu primera aparición sin nada, dulzura. Guardaremos eso para más tarde. Pero no usarás mucho. Te lo dije ¿recuerdas?

Asintió.

—Tengo otro regalo para ti.

De su maletín sacó una bolsa de terciopelo y extrajo un par de anillos de pezones que hacían juego con su nuevo collar. Edward los puso en la mesa cerca de la silla, luego tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó, su lengua acarició el suave terciopelo de sus labios, su aliento caliente contra su piel.

—Quiero que todos vean lo hermosos que son tus pechos, cariño. Me complace que sepan que mientras otros pueden mirar y quizás tocar, me pertenecen —mordisqueó sus labios—. Y solo a mí.

Levantó un pecho con su palma, inclinó la cabeza y tomó el pezón en el calor de su boca. Usando su lengua, lo presionó contra el paladar y succionó alrededor. Cuando terminó con uno, volvió su atención al otro, finalmente tomando las mojadas perlas entre el pulgar y el índice, las transformó en hinchados picos. Su lengua trazó un rastro ardiente entre sus pechos y el hueco de su cuello, donde su pulso había comenzado a latir alocadamente y el calor manaba de su enrojecida piel.

Bella cerró los ojos y se agarró a sus hombros, sus muslos temblaban y el líquido se filtraba fuera de su palpitante vagina. El aroma de las velas atormentaba su nariz y se combinaba con la suave música para relajarla, haciendo desaparecer la pequeña tensión que había sentido al entrar en la habitación.

Edward prestó especial atención a cada pulgada de sus pechos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, los trazó con su lengua, y tiró los pezones con la punta. Cuando levantó sus ojos, vio la expresión de su rostro sonrojado, mitad lujuria y mitad ternura.

—Creo que estamos listos para tu joyería —le dijo—. He estado soñando con vértelos puestos desde que los compré.

Bajó la mirada y lo observó deslizar el círculo de uno de los anillos alrededor de la hinchada protuberancia y cerrarlo. Las cadenas unidas que colgaban de él se sentían frías contra la piel de su pecho que estaba de pronto caliente.

— ¿Bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, bien —sonrió—. Me gusta cómo pellizcan sólo un poco. Lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que están ahí.

—No quiero que estén muy apretadas, así que dímelo si te aprietan demasiado fuerte —Cuando puso el otro en su lugar, dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo—. Perfecto.

Abrió uno de los cajones de la elegante cómoda y sacó un triángulo similar al que Rose usaba, solo un poco más largo y lo ató alrededor de las caderas de Bella. Después de acomodarlo a su satisfacción, se echó hacia atrás y la observó, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Maravilloso —dijo con voz cargada de deseo—. Simplemente perfecta para tu debut —Metió la mano debajo del triángulo y acarició el resbaladizo montículo—. Lindo y húmedo, cariño. Pero siempre estás mojada para mí ¿verdad? Amo eso de ti, Bella. Tu energía sexual y tu deseo.

—Tú eres el que los alimenta —se burló de él.

Su rostro se puso serio de pronto.

—Sí y no lo olvides —Deslizó un largo dedo en su raja. Salió brillante y mojado. Pasó la crema de sus dedos sobre sus labios, se inclinó y la besó—. Dios, Bella, solo tocarte, solo mirarte... me pone tan duro. Apenas puedo esperar para llevarte abajo y follarte.

—También yo —le dio una sonrisa suave y velada, preguntándose si alguna vez llegaría al punto donde el toque de Edward no la pusiera en llamas—. Otros estarán mirando.

Él asintió.

—Hablamos de eso también. Es importante para ellos ver lo sexualmente sensible que eres. Para saber que las cosas que Jasper les mostrará, que demostrara sobre ti, les dará placer a ellos también. A hombres y mujeres. ¿De acuerdo?

Frotó las manos en la dura pared de músculos pectorales bajo la camisa de algodón.

—Sí. Estoy bien. Solo un poco de pánico escénico, eso es todo.

—Entonces terminemos aquí y bajemos para que puedas superar eso. Te sorprenderás de lo fácil que va a ser —Besó su oreja—. Al principio finge que somos sólo Jasper y yo. Eso lo hará parecer más natural.

Con rápidos movimientos, se despojó de su ropa, la dobló en la silla con la de Bella y le tendió una mano.

— ¿No usarás nada? —Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Cariño, en Cayo Satín casi nadie usa ropa. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Vamos. Rose tendrá las bebidas más fantásticas en su bar y apuesto a que podrías necesitar una en este momento.

Edward la condujo por la curva y elegantemente diseñada escalera y a través de las puertas abiertas al fondo del vestíbulo hacia el área de la piscina. Bella intentó no dejar que sus ojos se desorbitaran mientras admiraba la vista. Todos estaban desnudos, o tan cerca como podían estarlo. Rápidamente identificó a los que eran pareja, las mujeres llevaban collares y los hombres no estaban muy lejos, o dándoles placer tanto a su mujer como a ellos mismos. A primera vista, no parecía haber Dominantes femeninas, pero Bella se dio cuenta de que debía haber personas que no estaban a la vista.

Muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, saludaron a Edward. Antiguos conocidos de Nueva York, Bella estaba segura. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando las mujeres la examinaban tan casualmente como podían, preguntándose por la mujer a la que Edward finalmente le había entregado un collar. No sabían que era sólo para aparentar.

_¿Y por qué eso la molestaba? _

Se reprendió mentalmente. No necesitaba pensamientos como ese hoy. Un amplio bar se curvaba alrededor de una de las esquinas de la piscina donde dos bronceados hombres en pantalones cortos preparaban bebidas tan rápido como podían. A la derecha de Bella un dios bronceado estaba tendido sobre un largo sillón acolchado, su sumisa estaba a horcajadas de lo que debía ser una enorme polla por la forma en que seguía intentando ajustarse a ella. Su cabello negro se ondeaba y balanceaba al movimiento de su cuerpo.

En una tumbona junto a ella yacía una pequeña pelirroja con pechos tan redondos y perfectos que Bella inmediatamente quiso cubrirse los suyos. Sus muñecas estaban sujetas a sus muslos y sus tobillos esposados a las patas de las sillas. El hombre arrodillado a su lado trabajaba un pequeño vibrador en su coño, deslizándolo arriba y abajo, sus ojos fijos en ella para ver cada matiz, cada cambio. Debió haberle dado órdenes porque ella se mantenía perfectamente quieta, a pesar del tremendo esfuerzo que obviamente hacía.

Frente a ellos, observando con avidez a la pelirroja, un hombre de pelo oscuro yacía con una morena de mirada cálida cruzada sobre él, sus piernas mantenían las de ella quietas, mientras otro hombre que solo podía ser su gemelo separaba los globos de su culo e insertaba lentamente un tapón anal. Ella hacía pequeños ruidos entrecortados e intentaba encorvarse contra el tapón pero el hombre bajo ella la mantenía en su lugar.

Al otro lado de la piscina, otras siete personas estaban envueltas en distintas actividades sexuales y dos más nadaban ociosamente. La misma música suave sonaba sobre el área y más allá de ellos, el océano lamía la orilla en un movimiento rítmico. Bella vio que Edward la observaba cuidadosamente, midiendo su reacción. Pero lo que estaba viendo, en lugar de repelerla, la excitaba. Sintió la humedad goteando por la cara interna de sus muslos y notó la sonrisa cómplice de Edward al captar la esencia de su excitación.

Jasper, el único además de los camareros que usaba pantalones cortos, estaba sentado en una mesa de patio con una bebida en la mano y Rose en su regazo.

—Únete a nosotros para una bebida —saludó a Edward y a Bella.

Cuando llevaron sillas a la mesa, uno de los camareros tomó su orden. Bella tomó un saludable sorbo de su bebida, dejando que el alcohol la calmara aún más. Rose sonrió y se estiró para tocar los anillos en los pezones de Bella, dejando que las cadenas fluyeran por sus dedos. Uno de los invitados inclinados sobre la barra se movió para pararse al lado de ellos.

—Magnífico —comentó él, dejando que sus propios dedos jugaran con los anillos—. Pero Edward siempre tiene el mejor gusto. Y qué pechos más hermosos.

Edward acunó uno en sus palmas.

—Y es un placer tocarlos.

Bella no pudo evitar la admiración en los ojos del hombre.

—Y ahora, Edward —dijo la mujer—. Veamos si es digna de ser la atracción estrella de esta noche.

La respiración de Bella se atascó cuando Edward asintió, tomó sus muslos y los levantó para apoyarlos en los brazos de la silla. Su coño entero estaba completamente expuesto. Sintió el calor trepando por su cuerpo pero se forzó a mantenerse quieta bajo el escrutinio de Rose. Edward la había entrenado y quería que estuviera orgulloso de ella. Esta era gente con la que había compartido una buena parte de él.

Todos sentían curiosidad por la mujer con quien vivía y que sería la principal atracción.

—Obviamente está excitada —sonrió Rose—. Su piel brilla.

—Y yo diría que es muy sensible —añadió el invitado masculino.

Rose miró a Edward.

— ¿Nos mostrarás cuánto, Edward? ¿Nos lo enseñarás?

Bella se sintió tensarse, pero las manos de Edward en sus caderas la calmó, sus pulgares acariciaron la piel en el pliegue de su muslo.

—Por supuesto. Pero solo algo breve. No queremos arruinar la presentación de Jasper de esta noche —Se inclinó para besar la nuca de Bella y susurró—. Solo apóyate en mí y escucha el agua y la música.

Hizo lo que le pedía e inmediatamente se sintió relajada. Manos familiares se cerraron en sus tobillos. Jasper. Sus rodillas estaban dobladas y suaves tejidos ataron sus pies a los brazos de la silla. El brazo de Edward la rodeó para presionarla cerca de él y luego sintió sus dedos en los labios, acariciándolos, abriéndola para la vista de todos.

La música la arrulló, el sol la calentó y el alcohol la calmó. Se recostó abierta, con los hábiles dedos de Edward tocándola y jugando con ella. Con un toque suave, movió la piel que cubría su clítoris y comenzó a frotar la protuberancia que rápidamente crecía. Bella comenzó a estremecerse y se mordió el labio. No quería correrse tan rápido y avergonzar a Edward, pero su toque siempre la excitaba hasta el rojo vivo. Y estar abierta y expuesta así, solo incrementaba su excitación, algo que rápidamente había aprendido desde que Jasper comenzó a ser parte de sus vidas.

—Me gusta lo mojada que se pone —dijo la voz de Rose—. Nuestros invitados disfrutarán al observarla esta noche.

Edward deslizó dos dedos en sus profundidades para lubricarlos, y luego comenzó suaves toques sobres sus labios exteriores y su abertura que aún, después de todo este tiempo, estaba muy apretada y acogedora. Bella sintió el primer temblor en su matriz y el pulso en su vientre se aceleró. Apretó los puños para mantener la sensación a raya.

—Oh, sí —continuó Rose—. Lo hará muy bien. Y tanta disciplina. Creo que deberías premiarla dejando que se corra ahora, Edward. Después de todo, esta noche no será recompensada con tanta facilidad.

Bella sintió las manos de Jasper separando sus labios tanto como pudo mientras Edward masajeaba su adolorido clítoris y metía dos dedos dentro de su coño hambriento. Marcó el familiar ritmo doble, sosteniéndola fuerte contra él y en segundos sintió las olas romper sobre ella como el agua en la orilla, estrellándose contra ella, haciéndola temblar desde la cabeza a los pies. Dos pares de manos la mantuvieron en su lugar, así que no tuvo más opción que permanecer ahí con su vagina pulsando, líquido fluyendo de ella y su cuerpo temblando. Y mientras tanto Edward mantuvo su ritmo, hasta que el último espasmo había cesado.

Unas manos quitaron las tiras que ataban sus tobillos a la silla y Edward bajó sus piernas entre las de él. Sus sabias manos masajearon los músculos de sus muslos.

Jasper le puso una bebida en la mano.

—Bien, mi preciosa —le guiñó un ojo—. Apenas puedo esperar a esta noche.

—Creo que le daremos de comer primero —Rose tenía una mirada divertida en su rostro—. No quieres que se desmaye de hambre, después de todo —Se volvió hacia Bella—. Y luego, querida, Rose te dará su masaje especial para prepararte para tu sesión.

Bella intentó no pensar en lo que eso significaba mientras tomaba lo último de su bebida.

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la Historia... Como ven ya apareció Rose! Que pasara entre los cuatro? Huh, nadamas de pensarlo!**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas y Review.. Me hacen muy Feliz y eso hace que me den mas ganas de seguir compartiendoles esta Adaptación. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y lectoras silenciosas, anímense a dejarme un Review que estaré encantada de leer su opinión.**

**Hablando de Adaptaciones, las invito a que se den la vuelta por las demás historias que estoy adaptando.**

**Éxtasis**

**Never is too Late**

**Hijastra Insaciable**

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Desiree Holt, y los personajes de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados…**

_Esta es la tercera parte de la historia, y el nombre original es: Sin restricciones_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La tarde transcurrió rápido para Bella. Los sirvientes de Rose prepararon un abundante buffet junto a la piscina y frecuentemente las personas se servían platos gourmet. El hombre alto y la rubia, presentados por Rose como Alec y Jane, se acercaron a la piscina. Después de dar dos o tres vueltas, Alec alzó a Jane de forma que sus nalgas descansaron sobre los azulejos lisos, levantó sus piernas a la altura de sus hombros y procedió a cubrir su monte con su boca. Una alta y esbelta morena que usaba un collar y una correa, fue llevada hacia la pareja por su Amo. Él le indicó que debía sentarse, cruzar las piernas y apoyar el hombro de Jane.

El Dom luego procedió a jugar con los pechos de Jane y sus pezones mientras Alec le comía el coño exhaustivamente. Cuando el orgasmo de la mujer comenzó a tomarla, el Dom pellizcó sus pezones, con fuerza.

En una esquina de la piscina, una mujer sin collar estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas en una tumbona. Había dos hombres de pie a cada lado de ella. Uno le daba nalgadas mientras el otro la follaba con un consolador. Un tercero se arrodillaba frente a ella, su impresionante polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su boca. La cara de la mujer estaba sonrojada de placer, sus ojos cargados de deseo.

Alguien había colocado mullidos cojines en una de las mesas de patio rectangulares, y una morena con una figura de reloj de arena, a la que Rose había identificado como Zafrina, yacía con sus muñecas y tobillos atados a las esquinas.

Su Dom había unido una correa al anillo de su collar, luego había enrollado la correa de cuero alrededor de la silla detrás de ella, de tal forma que su cabeza quedaba inclinada hacia atrás. Cinco hombres estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa apretando rebanadas de naranja y limón en el cuerpo de la mujer y luego lamían el jugo de su piel. Su Dom estaba ocupado insertando cubitos de piña en su coño, uno a la vez, y luego los succionaba de vuelta hacia afuera.

Bella podía decir que la mujer estaba cerca del orgasmo, pero teniendo en cuenta las instrucciones de su Maestro, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse y esperar a su orden. Detrás de ella podía oír la conversación en voz baja de tres sumisas disponibles y dos Dom's, las mujeres preguntaban qué podían hacer para complacer a los Maestros y ser suyas, al menos por el fin de semana.

Rose parecía estar en todas partes, asegurándose de que sus invitados estuvieran bien atendidos y supervisando la reposición de alimentos y bebidas. A pesar de que no participaban en ninguna de las actividades que los otros jugaban, Jasper estaba constantemente a su lado.

Por su parte, Bella y Edward comían, nadaban y observaban a la gente reunida. Follaron solo una vez, intentando guardar la energía sexual y excitación de Bella para más tarde. Estaban abrazados tumbados sobre un silla larga, la polla semi dura de Edward anidada en la raja de su culo cuando Rose los encontró.

—Veo que se están relajando —comentó con su musical voz.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Solo tú llamarías a este fin de semana relajante, Rose.

—Tengo que secuestrar a tu amada dama ahora. Es hora de prepararla para la tarde —Extendió una mano para ayudar a Bella a levantarse—. ¿Está lista, señorita Swan?

Bella sintió la oscura línea de anticipación comenzar a estirarse bajo en su vientre.

—Por favor llámame Bella.

—Muy bien, Bella —Rose le guiñó un ojo a Edward—.Cuando la vuelvas a ver será una visión, una muy excitante de ver.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

La habitación no tenía ventanas y las paredes estaban cubiertas con cortinas de seda. Había un sofá de terciopelo púrpura ubicado contra una pared junto a una pequeña mesa. El único otro mueble en la habitación era una mesa larga parecida a las que usaban los salones de masaje. Había otra mesa cerca de ésta, cubierta con una variedad de aceites, cremas y una caja de madera tallada.

Rose guió a Bella por la habitación hacia un baño tan grande como el que ella y Edward compartían, donde dos hombres jóvenes, vestidos con taparrabos, la esperaban.

—Este es Railey —Rose agitó la mano hacia uno de los hombres—. Y él es Benjamín. Están entrenados para servir a mis invitados. Te bañarán primero —explicó.

— ¿Bañarme? —Bella miró a Rose. ¿Dos hombres la bañarían?—. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo misma?

Rose pasó unas uñas pintadas de rojo suavemente por la mejilla de Bella, luego le dio unas palmaditas.

—Ellos tienen jabones especiales que usan con mi propia mezcla de esencias. Y lograrán llegar a lugares que son difíciles para ti. Te aseguro que son muy gentiles —Le quitó a Bella el triángulo de ropa y los anillos de pezones—. Se los devolveré a Edward. No te preocupes —rió—. Estoy segura de que tiene más planes para ellos.

Con el afloje de los anillos, la sangre corrió a los pezones de Bella provocando afiladas punzadas de placer-dolor.

—Tienes hermosos pezones, Bella. Veo que Edward sabe justo como hacerlos cobrar vida adecuadamente. El dolor lo incrementa todo ¿No crees?

Bella asintió, y siguió a Railey y a Benjamín hacia la gigantesca ducha. El agua empañaba más de lo que caía, flotando de pequeñas cabezas incrustadas en las paredes de la ducha. Sin decir palabra, sus dos asistentes se pusieron a trabajar, restregando fragante jabón espumado por cada centímetro de ella. Cada uno tomó un pecho, enjabonando los globos de arriba abajo, prestando cuidadosa atención a los pezones. Su espalda recibió la misma atención que su parte delantera pero cuando Benjamín enjabonó la parte posterior de sus piernas hasta la unión de sus muslos, tomaron sus manos y la inclinaron contra la pared de la ducha. Era una nueva sensación, ser tocada íntimamente por hombres que no conocía, y para su sorpresa, a Bella no le pareció desagradable.

Railey tomó una botella de algo con olor a mandarina y mientras Benjamín separaba las nalgas de Bella, Railey procedió a enjabonar toda el área, deslizando primero uno y luego dos largos dedos en su recto, esparciendo el jabón. Luego limpió el área entre su ano y vagina, enjugando varias veces. Finalmente, los dos hombres la tenían parada con una pierna elevada, su pie apoyado en el asiento de la ducha en la esquina, y procedieron a limpiar y enjuagar cada área de su sexo, su vagina, labios internos y externos, incluso recogieron la capucha que cubría su clítoris y lavaron esa área.

Bella sintió que sus nervios se dispararon y un pequeño pulso latió en su coño. Forzosamente se tenía que recordar que este era un ritual de baño, nada más, incluso mientras su cuerpo respondía al toque de extraños. ¿Cómo, se preguntó, se sentiría tener a hombres tan jóvenes (apenas pasados los dieciocho) explorando aún más? Si estuvieran ahí para darle placer, en lugar de limpiarla... Para cuando hubieron terminado, estaba temblando por la estimulación de esas jóvenes manos masculinas y preguntándose si podría caminar hasta la otra habitación. Railey y Benjamín la secaron con cuidado y la devolvieron a Rose, que estaba sentada en el sillón de terciopelo, bebiendo una copa de vino. Levantó una copa de la mesa a su lado y se la entregó a Bella.

—Un Riesling¹ que me gusta particularmente. Creo que lo disfrutarás.

Bella la aceptó con gratitud, vaciando casi toda la copa antes de seguir la instrucción de Rose de tumbarse boca abajo sobre la mesa. Las velas aromáticas llenaron el aire con un toque de canela y la misma música suave flotó de nuevo desde los altavoces ocultos. Todo diseñado para la máxima relajación.

—Por favor, recuéstate sobre la mesa —Rose hizo un gesto con la mano, con gracia—. Benjamín, bajo mi supervisión, te aplicará ciertos aceites que ayudarán a poner tu piel más sensible, así, donde quiera que seas tocada responderás con más fuerza.

Volviendo la cabeza, Bella observó a Benjamín abrir una de las botellas y verter aceite en sus manos. Entonces sintió las manos del joven sobre ella, esparciendo el cálido líquido. El calor se filtró en su sistema. Benjamín lo frotó en sus hombros y brazos, tomándose su tiempo en cada área. Cada vez que aplicaba más aceite, la calidez se intensificaba, pero no era una sensación desagradable en absoluto.

Bella estaba tan relajada que casi no notó cuando los dedos de Benjamín se deslizaron entre sus nalgas y la punta de un dedo comenzó a masajear el fruncido ano. Se tensó automáticamente, pero Benjamín mantuvo el dedo en su lugar.

—Debemos aplicar este aceite dentro y fuera, pequeña — la voz de Rose era lenta y suave—. Lo agradecerás, créeme. Te hará sentir exquisitamente al borde.

Benjamín continuó bombeando el recto de Bella con un ritmo firme hasta que pudo sentir el calor en cada uno de sus tejidos internos. No podía creer cuánto placer le estaba dando y se preguntó de nuevo cómo sería si esto no fuera una simple preparación para las actividades de la noche. Escuchó un click y giró los ojos para ver a Rose abrir la caja tallada para sacar algo. La mujer sostuvo su mano en alto para que Bella pudiera ver la dorada vara que sostenía. Una vara dorada para su recto.

—Jasper me ha asegurado que esto no te causará dolor. Lo ha usado en ti antes, cuando los tres han jugado.

Bella asintió, aunque estaba movimiento requirió un esfuerzo.

—Es cierto. Puedo tomarlo.

—Bien, porque debemos mantener ese maravilloso canal oscuro aflojado —Dicho esto, le entregó la vara a Benjamín que la presionó contra en ano de Bella con el aceite lubricando su camino. Con poca resistencia, la vara se deslizó completamente—. La que usará Jasper más tarde es un poco más larga con un motor más poderoso, así que tendrás que ajustarte a esta ahora.

Benjamín presionó la base de la vara y entonces una baja vibración atravesó el cuerpo de Bella. Forzó su mente para evitar que las sensaciones que provocaba se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Sabía que tenía una larga noche por delante y sus orgasmos serían sólo ante la orden de Jasper. Rose la ayudó a darse vuelta y le sonrió.

—Ahora Railey aplicará el aceite en cada centímetro de la parte delantera de tu cuerpo, con especial atención en tus pezones.

Cuando hubo terminado con ellos, Bella sentía como si fueran ardientes puntos de fuego. El vibrador zumbaba afanosamente, manteniendo a Bella en un constante límite tan relajada, mientras Railey continuaba esparciendo el aceite en sus piernas, muslos y estómago. Cuando masajeó sus muslos internos, Bella los abrió complacientemente.

—Eres una muy buena chica —le dijo Rose con esa cálida y agradable voz—. Voy a dejar que tengas un pequeño alivio, así te controlarás mejor cuando las demostraciones comiencen —una risa musical escapó de sus labios—. Jasper lo llama mi pequeño tranquilizador. Estos jóvenes son muy buenos en eso y lo hacen frecuentemente para las mujeres que vienen aquí y que no desean llegar al clímax tan pronto por la noche.

Bella estaba tan desconectada de todo, excepto de su cuerpo, que solo pudo asentir. Sintió las manos de Railey frotar el aceite en sus labios en la tierna piel entre su vagina y su ano y alrededor de toda su abertura. Cuando comenzó a masajeárselo en el clítoris, pensó que saltaría de la mesa. El calor del aceite y la ternura de sus manos, tenían un efecto diabólico.

—Debes permanecer quieta, querida —la voz de Rose era suave y relajante—. Puedo decir que el vibrador está haciendo su trabajo. Pero no queremos que estés muy excitada y muy cerca del borde antes de que Jasper pueda llevar a cabo completamente sus demostraciones. Quédate quieta y deja que Railey alivie tu necesidad. Otros me han dicho que su toque es relajante.

Bella apretó los puños y reunió cada gramo de su fuerza para luchar contra el orgasmo, de la forma en que Edward le había enseñado. Los dedos de Railey esparcieron el aceite por todo el exterior de su vagina, y luego comenzó a bombearlos dentro y fuera, mientras un pulgar hacía pequeños movimientos adelante y atrás sobre su clítoris. Sintió el orgasmo crecer bajo en su vientre, suave, no como los que la hacían gritar con Edward y Jasper. Se deslizó sobre su piel y a través de sus músculos, su vagina se apretó contra los dedos de Railey, sus caderas incapaces de moverse con Benjamín manteniéndola en su lugar.

Y entonces se acabó. Desapareció. Le recordó a Bella pequeñas olas espumosas rodando sobre la playa, el aire aún cargado con la tormenta que sabes está detrás de ellas.

—Muy bien —Rose tocó la mejilla de Bella con sus dedos—. Puedo ver que es un placer tocarte, Bella. Edward es un hombre con mucha, mucha suerte.

Ayudó a Bella a sentarse. Los pocos minutos siguientes los pasó cepillando el lujurioso pelo de Bella, aplicando una mínima cantidad de maquillaje, y ayudándola a levantarse de la mesa.

—Vamos ahora. Estamos listos para comenzar.

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴ƷƸ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

Bella se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en el área de una de las dos habitaciones que había vislumbrado al llegar, pero esta sección estaba completamente cubierta por una cortina. Rose le indicó que tomara su lugar en una plataforma circular con esposas, que ajustó en los tobillos de Bella. Al pulsar un interruptor, una barra con esposas similares descendió para sus muñecas. Una vez acomodadas, Rose tocó el interruptor de nuevo, llevando la barra lo suficientemente alto para que Bella se balanceara sobre sus pies, totalmente extendida.

—Comenzamos ahora —dijo, presionó otro botón y las cortinas desaparecieron.

Bella miró la habitación y notó que estaba a un nivel de la audiencia más alto de lo que había pensado. La gente estaba dispuesta alrededor de la habitación, algunos de ellos simplemente sentados y bebiendo, otros envueltos en actividades que solo sacaban su mente parcialmente de lo que estaban por ver. La chica de la mesa de frutas llevaba de nuevo su correa, arrodillada a un lado de su Maestro donde podía jugar con sus pezones y ella podía acariciar su polla.

Algunas parejas estaban sentadas juntas, el pene del hombre bien acomodado en el coño de la mujer, sus piernas bien abiertas de forma que otros pudieran compartir su placer de exponerla. Dos de las chicas que llegaron sin collares, aparentemente habían encontrado sus Maestros (aunque fuera solo por el fin de semana). Una de ellas yacía sobre su estómago, mirando el escenario, la correa de su collar envuelta alrededor de la mano del Maestro mientras él lentamente hundía su polla en su culo.

La música sonaba también aquí, pero a un volumen mucho más bajo, su melodía insistente se envolvía a su alrededor como un manto de terciopelo. Las velas parpadeaban en todas partes, las llamas bailaban como ociosas bailarinas desde los ventiladores que colgaban del techo en un ritmo lento. La misma esencia a canela que Rose había usado flotaba en su nariz. Sus sentidos se contrajeron y expandieron.

Bella parpadeó. Apenas podía absorberlo todo. Necesitaba concentrarse en ella misma, no en la multitud. Edward le daría mucho tiempo para mirar cuando hubieran terminado si eso era lo que ella quería. ¿Y si le decía a Edward que quería que él observara a uno de los jóvenes follarla con los dedos?

_¡Detente! ¡Pon atención!_

Jasper llegó y se paró en la plataforma frente a ella y pasó las manos por su cuerpo.

—Bien —susurró—. Rose hizo un buen trabajo. —Puso su boca cerca de su oído—. ¿Te dio su tranquilizante especial?

Bella rió, pero no pudo detener el rubor. Aparentemente Rose tenía razón. Él estaba familiarizado con su rutina para cruzar el borde de la excitación instantánea creada por la anticipación. Asintió.

—Bien.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —susurró.

Él indicó con los ojos hacia un lado, y allí estaba Edward, sentado en gloriosa desnudez justo a un lado de la plataforma. Le guiñó un ojo y murmuró.

—Estás estupenda.

— ¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó Jasper—. Voy a vendarte los ojos para que tus otros sentidos aumenten y tu cuerpo sea más receptivo. Y como ya lo hablamos, todo lo que tienes que hacer, en cualquier momento que te sientas demasiado desorientada o necesites que me detenga, es decir el nombre de Edward. Él estará justo a tu lado. ¿Está bien eso?

Bella asintió.

Jasper colocó algo de seda doblado contra sus ojos y lo amarró detrás de su cabeza. Inmediatamente, todo a su alrededor se desvaneció. El olor a canela se agudizó, la música aumentó y cada poro de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel, cobró vida como si una llama se hubiera deslizado por ella. Los aceites de Rose, pensó, incluso mientras sentía el primer goteo de jugo caer de su vagina. Suspiró y se rindió a solo sentir.

—Aquí vamos, preciosa —Jasper le pasó la mano una vez más desde la nuca hasta sus nalgas. Luego sintió que se giraba hacia la multitud—. Todos han tenido la oportunidad de examinar los nuevos juguetes que he traído y de escoger los que querían que se mostraran —Tomó un vibrador triple—. Muchos de ellos parecían fascinados con éste porque es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados, así que comenzaremos con él.

Bella respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. Relájate. Es Jasper. Y Edward está cerca. Movió la plataforma lo necesario, de manera que Bella estaba ahora de espaldas al público.

—Bella tienes un culo muy sensible —su mano se deslizó por los globos bien aceitados de su culo, y luego avanzó por su hendidura. La punta de un dedo rozó la pequeña roseta.

Bella tembló de gusto. Rose tenía razón. Los aceites ponían cada pulgada de su piel hipersensible al tacto, estallando en llamas ante el mero susurro de una caricia.

— ¿Ves cómo reacciona frente a la más suave de las caricias? Su receptividad es lo que la hace una buena modelo para demostrar los juguetes que todos queréis ver. Rose ha estado estimulándola con una vara que me gusta porque puede vibrar infinitamente y aun así, no llevar a la mujer al orgasmo —La deslizó hacia afuera, la dejó caer en una caja y tomó el vibrador triple de nuevo—. Pero la parte anal de este vibrador, en comparación con las otras extensiones, produce un orgasmo increíblemente poderoso.

Sus manos separaron lentamente las mejillas del culo de Bella y sintió algo frío cuando aplicó su lubricante especial. Su oscura vaina comenzó a apretarse en respuesta mientras sus dedos aplicaban el gel en sus tejidos internos. Entonces, apoyó la parte anal del juguete contra su culo y comenzó a presionarlo dentro. Rose le había dicho la verdad. Este era mucho más grande y mucho más largo. Sin la vara que la aflojara quizás no hubiera sido capaz de tomarlo. Pero Jasper lo insertó pausadamente en su recto sin ningún problema y cada pulso en su cuerpo despertó y comenzó a latir. Cuando por fin estuvo completamente acomodado, sintió una extraña plenitud, más que con cualquiera de los otros consoladores que ella, Edward y Jasper habían usado. La excitaba más allá de lo que creía posible.

—Buena chica —susurró Jasper, acariciando su culo de nuevo—. La audiencia está impresionada por tu capacidad de tomar esto por completo. Eres un verdadero tesoro, Bella. Mejor asegúrate de que Edward te aprecia lo suficiente o alguien más te podría arrebatar.

Se rió ante la idea, pero todo el humor huyó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a demandar más estimulación. Se alegró de que Rose hubiera dispuesto administrarle su "tranquilizador", o seguramente se habría avergonzado a sí misma y a Jasper corriéndose en ese momento. Jasper la volteó para que quedara de frente al grupo, tocando entre sus piernas para tirar el resto de su exclusivo juguete hacia adelante. Insertó el otro consolador unido a él, por completo en su coño y terminó sujetando la extensión a su clítoris.

—Quiero que se aprecien los beneficios de esto —le murmuró—. Así que te ordeno que no te retengas. Quiero que vean lo intenso que será tu orgasmo bajo múltiples estimulaciones. Prepárate, cariño. Este es diez veces más poderoso que el que hemos estado usando los tres.

Bella cerró los ojos detrás de la venda, sintiendo que Edward la observaba, su presencia la centraba. Jasper metió la mano en la hendidura de su culo y presionó la base del vibrador para encenderlo. De pronto, un zumbido tan poderoso que lo sintió desde los pies a la cabeza, se disparó por su cuerpo. Quería encorvarse, pero la posición no lo permitía.

Jasper la observó, midiendo su respuesta antes de presionar el botón para encender el de su vagina. Este, además de vibrar, rotaba, así mientras latía en cadencia con el de su culo, daba más y más vueltas en su canal que rápidamente se calentaba. Sintió que Jasper la tocaba de nuevo, esta vez en su clítoris. Pero en vez de vibrar como el que siempre usaban, la pequeña extensión se movía arriba y abajo, golpeando su ardiente protuberancia como si fueran pequeños dedos los que trabajaban sobre ella.

Las tres sensaciones diferentes convirtieron su cuerpo en una caldera de necesidad, cada nervio respondía, la electricidad alcanzaba hasta sus recovecos más profundos. Tembló y se estremeció, incapaz de hacer mucho en la posición en la que estaba. Apenas podía mantener el equilibrio.

_Oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh dios mío._

Ya podía sentirse subiendo a la cima, el espiral de necesidad de su vientre se desenrollaba a una velocidad inesperada. Apenas oyó a Jasper hablando al atento público.

—También se pueden ajustar los movimientos de cada unidad de tal forma que sus velocidades sean independientes y pueden aumentar o disminuir a voluntad —Sostuvo en alto un pequeño control remoto para que todos pudieran verlo.

Presionó botones en él y en un instante, Bella sintió como si le hubieron metido la cabeza en una montaña rusa en el espacio. El consolador en su culo aumentó la velocidad, el de su vagina disminuyó y las diminutas garras en su clítoris comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo impredecible. Y se perdió. Los temblores se alzaron por su cuerpo, agarrando cada parte de su ser y su coño comenzó sus espasmódicas contracciones, tan intensas que estuvo segura que rompería el consolador. Observándola cuidadosamente, Jasper cambió las velocidades e intensidades, arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás, mientras Bella se sacudía de puntillas y el orgasmo la tomaba como una tormenta. Los jugos corrían por sus muslos y sus caderas comenzaron a estremecerse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, las venas de su cuello aparecieron rígidas y definidas. Y siguió y siguió, hasta que creyó que no le quedaba nada. Entonces Jasper presionaría sus pequeños botones de nuevo y todo comenzaría otra vez.

Cuando él vio que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, bajó la velocidad lentamente, finalmente lo apagó y le quitó el juguete de su cuerpo. Le tomó varios segundos para que sus latidos disminuyeran y sus pulmones se llenaran de aire nuevamente.

Jasper presionó el botón que bajaba la barra a la que sus muñecas estaban esposadas, hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo de nuevo. Sus piernas estaban tambaleantes, pero Jasper la sujetó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Sostuvo un vaso de agua contra sus labios y la abrazó mientras bebía. Luego empapó su cara con una toalla húmeda.

Un sonido llenó sus oídos y se dio cuenta que la gente estaba aplaudiendo. ¡Aplaudiendo! No sabía si avergonzarse o reírse.

Jasper la besó en la mejilla.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le hizo una seña a alguien al lado—. Traerán un banco para ti para que descanses mientras describo nuestro látigo especial. Edward va a ayudar con este, igual como lo hacemos en casa. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estoy bien —le dio una sonrisa temblorosa. El orgasmo había sido mucho más fuerte de lo esperado.

—Les diré como funciona, la estimulación que provee y justo como en casa, Edward usará el flogger primero, para calentar ese increíble culo tuyo. Entonces avanzaremos al siguiente paso.

Bella se mojó los labios con la lengua y asintió.

— ¿Puedo tomar otra copa primero?

—Puedes tener lo que quieras, cariño —Chasqueó los dedos y alguien puso una copa de vino en su mano. Bajó la barra de nuevo y ayudó a Bella a sentarse sobre el banco acolchado, luego sostuvo el vino para ella—. ¿Preparada?

—Sí. Mucho mejor. Gracias —Y lo estaba. El vino y saber que Edward la sostendría para esto la tranquilizó.

—Muy bien. Voy a bajar la barra por completo porque debes estar sobre tus manos y rodillas para esto ¿Lista?

Bella le sonrió.

—Adelante.

Jasper rió.

— ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la dulce Bella Swan resultaría ser la mujer más sexy del mundo? Muy bien, aquí viene Edward.

_¡Yo no!_

Recordó la primera vez que Jasper llevó el delgado látigo al apartamento. Había estado temerosa de que produjera más dolor del que pudiera manejar y la asombró que la pequeña punta que chasqueaba contra su ano en realidad enviara rayos de placer por su cuerpo. Tres o cuatros golpes del látigo y había estado literalmente temblando con necesidad, su coño goteando y agarrándose al vacío, rogando por ser llenado.

Entre el látigo y el aceite especial que Jasper usaba, para cuando llegó al clímax, pensó que seguramente se rompería en pedazos. Las manos de Jasper eran gentiles mientras la movían, acomodándola de forma que se arrodilló de espaldas a la audiencia. Las esposas de sus tobillos fueron alejadas un tramo para separar sus piernas tanto como fuera posible.

Escuchó a Edward subir a la plataforma a su lado y en un momento posó un suave beso en cada una de sus nalgas.

— ¿Lista para empezar, dulzura? —Arrastró las correas de gamuza de su flogger favorito sobre su piel.

Asintió.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella. Y cada hombre en esta habitación está deseando que fueras suya —besó el borde de su oreja—. Pero no lo eres. Eres mía. Recuérdalo.

Se enderezó y Bella sintió el primer azote del flogger en su culo. Edward era muy, muy bueno en esto, sabiendo exactamente cómo provocar la cantidad adecuada de dolor para disfrutar al máximo. Sintió el calor viajando desde su culo al interior de sus muslos y coño. Pronto comenzó a alternar de mejilla a mejilla y luego a su coño, con un ritmo irregular que hacía que no pudiera anticipar cuando caería el próximo golpe. Con cada chasquido del cuero, el calor aumentaba al igual que su excitación. Los jugos vaginales caían de ella y recubrían sus muslos, su esencia era tan fuerte que la rodeaba.

Entonces el flogger se detuvo y la mano de Edward acarició su piel hormigueante mientras Jasper explicaba sobre el delgado látigo que finalmente estaba poniendo a la venta. Era muy largo, casi la longitud de un látigo de ganado pero no más grueso que un trozo de cuerda y en el extremo era aún más delgado. Lo había llevado al departamento con él un fin de semana y mostrado a Bella el enorme placer que podía crear. Su estómago se contrajo ante el recuerdo del oscuro placer que le dio.

Cuando sintió algo caliente en la apretada abertura de su ano, supo que Edward estaba aplicando el aceite especial. Al instante el calor atravesó cada parte de su cuerpo por debajo de la cintura. Su coño comenzó a contraerse e incluso las paredes de su recto temblaron. Luego Edward separó las mejillas de su culo tanto como pudo y en un momento sintió el primer golpe de la fusta en su ano. Se sacudió, no de dolor sino de placer. Edward la sujetó con sus manos.

Una sensual neblina descendió sobre ella. Vagamente podía oír a Jasper hablando al esgrimir el látigo, pero en lo único que podía centrarse era en los pequeños ardores, uno tras otro, en el agujero de su culo que rogaba por algo que lo llenara. Edward movió una mano hacia su coño chorreante, sus delgados dedos sacaron la crema que corría de ella y la esparció alrededor de sus labios.

—No te corras aún —susurró.

Asintió con la cabeza en afirmación y apretó los dientes, enfocándose en contener los espasmos que amenazaban con dispararse por ella. No tenía idea de cuántas veces Jasper administró el látigo hasta que finalmente Edward soltó sus nalgas, besó su mejilla y susurró:

—Eres una chica muy buena. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Olvidé lo que sigue —contestó en un susurro, con una voz cargada de tensión no aliviada.

—Vamos a mostrar los diversos usos del nuevo banco de azotes que Jasper diseñó. Igual al que nos dio. E igual a como lo hacemos en casa. Entonces estaremos listos por la noche. ¿Todavía estás bien, dulzura?

Bella se apoyó contra Edward.

—Sí. Creo. Supongo. —Cerró los ojos por un momento, y los abrió de nuevo—. Muy bien. Estoy lista.

_¹Nombre de una variedad o casta de uva blanca originaria de la región del Rhin, en Alemania._

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la Historia... ¿Quien no quisiera estar en el lugar de Bella? Estar con Edward y Jasper.. Yo me apunto! No pido nada ¿Huh?**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas y Review.. Me hacen muy Feliz y eso hace que me den mas ganas de seguir compartiendoles esta Adaptación. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y lectoras silenciosas, anímense a dejarme un Review que estaré encantada de leer su opinión.**

**Hablando de Adaptaciones, las invito a que se den la vuelta por las demás historias que estoy adaptando.**

Éxtasis

Never is too Late

Hijastra Insaciable

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Desiree Holt, y los personajes de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tome prestados…**

_Esta es la tercera parte de la historia, y el nombre original es: Sin restricciones_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Bella yacía en el banco de azotes que había visto al llegar, un dispositivo de lujo hecho de ciprés y cubierto de terciopelo acolchado. Sus pechos colgaban a través de los agujeros provistos para ellos y unas suaves almohadas fueron puestas bajo su estómago para elevar sus caderas. Las voces murmuraban despacio alrededor de ella y detrás de las conversaciones, sonaba la misma música suave desde que llegó. Jasper cerró las esposas de sus muñecas y tobillos, un cuero blando forrado con tela suave, y los comprobó por seguridad.

De nuevo, escuchó a Jasper explicar al grupo lo que habían estado haciendo y mostrarles como ajustaba el banco para mayor eficiencia. Estaba tan excitada que seguramente en el minuto que él o Edward la tocaran ardería en llamas, pero no podía dejarse llevar. Sabía cuán importante era para esta gente reconocer su aceptación de Edward como su Maestro, incluso si hasta ahora era algo informal entre ellos. Lo haría enorgullecerse de ella sin importar cuánto le costara.

Edward la estaba acariciando suavemente con sus dedos, los hombros, espalda, la base de su columna, la hendidura de sus nalgas. Toques suaves y tranquilizadores que la ayudaban a manejar la tensión. Sin aviso, sintió el flogger en su culo y supo que la demostración había comenzado. Jasper lo esgrimía distinto de Edward. Más errático, desigual, la tentaba con el beso del flogger y luego se lo negaba. Después de cada cuatro o cinco golpes, se detenía y pasaba los dedos por su raja, comprobando la humedad. Su piel aún no se enfriaba de los golpes anteriores.

Ahora cada azote de la gamuza contra su cuerpo solo aumentaba su excitación y necesidad. Intentó levantarse contra los azotes, pero de nuevo su posición la restringía demasiado.

—Ahora, dulzura —dijo Edward en su oído, besando la piel de detrás.

Se tensó, sabiendo lo que venía. Edward se movió a los pies del banco, tocó entre sus piernas para presionar un botón que sostenía un pequeño estimulador de clítoris. Asegurándose de que se ajustara en el lugar correcto. Entonces sintió sus dedos abrirla y su gruesa polla se deslizó en su coño caliente. Sus caderas se movieron una, dos veces, luego fue el turno de Jasper de hacer su parte.

Una gruesa vara se deslizó en su recto, estirándola, llenándola ahora en ambos canales. Tan pronto como lo encendió, Edward hizo lo mismo con el vibrador en su clítoris y comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de su apretada raja vaginal.

Fue asaltada por todos los frentes, sus sentidos estaban tan estimulados que su cuerpo gritó. Mientras Edward le follaba el coño con su polla, Jasper follaba su culo con la vara y el vibrador en su clítoris la llevaba más y más alto. Apretó los puños y tiró de sus esposas, intentando controlar su necesidad de alivio. Una y otra vez la bombearon, en un ritmo que habían practicado tantas veces, las manos de Edward en sus muslos de nuevo afirmándola, anclándose a ella.

—Déjala correrse esta vez —gritó alguien.

Una pausa, luego:

—Muy bien —dijo Jasper.

Era su decisión.

Aumentaron el ritmo de sus movimientos. Tan excitada como estaba, en un segundo Bella se sintió caer al abismo y romperse. Su cuerpo se sacudió con temblores y gritó su liberación con Edward bombeando contra ella y Jasper seguía trabajando la vara. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que sintió a Edward inundándola con su semen, sus bolas golpeando sus muslos. Las réplicas de su orgasmo eran casi tan fuertes como el orgasmo en sí.

Finalmente yació Roseando, incapaz de moverse.

—Creo que agotamos a nuestra modelo —sonrió Jasper y rozó sus nudillos contra sus mejillas. Levantó un paño suave de un recipiente con agua caliente a un lado del banco y suavemente limpió el fluido entre sus piernas.

—Qué bueno que estamos terminando por esta noche —le dijo Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Bella no había oído a Rose acercarse—. Tienen a mis invitados tan excitados que no creo que pudieran escuchar ninguna otra cosa que presentaras, de todas formas. Jasper, tenemos un trío al que le gustaría probar este banco. ¿Te importa?

—No, en absoluto.

Junto con Edward, soltaron a Bella y la ayudaron a salir del banco. Dos hombres y una mujer se prepararon para tomar su lugar. Le entregó a uno de los hombres una pequeña caja.

—Algunos juguetes que probar. Mañana comenzaremos el negocio de comprar.

El hombre se lo agradeció. Luego él y su compañero comenzaron a restringir a la mujer de la misma forma en que Bella había estado.

Edward levantó a Bella en sus brazos y la cargó hasta un sofá en una esquina alejada de la habitación. Al pasar a los otros, no pudo evitar notar que todos estaban envueltos en algún tipo de actividad sexual. Una mujer estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, un hombre bajo ella succionaba sus pechos mientras otra mujer esgrimía un flogger con pericia. Dos de las chicas que habían llegado sin collar trabajaban el pene y los testículos de un hombre gigante recostado sobre un sillón de cuero suave.

Edward se sentó de forma que quedó apoyado contra una esquina del sofá y envolvió a Bella en su regazo.

—Lo has hecho bien, cariño. Muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias —Obtuvo una increíble cantidad de satisfacción al complacerlo. Él había hecho tanto por ella, le había dado tanto, que ponerlo orgulloso en frente de personas que conocían del mundo del BDSM era una pequeña forma de retribuirle.

—Has calentado a mucha gente —rió entre dientes.

— ¿Jasper hará muchas ventas?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que sí. Sacará provecho de las reacciones de cada persona ante ti. Creo que su pequeño látigo será un gran éxito.

—Bien —se acurrucó contra él. Por alguna extraña razón no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que estuvieran completamente desnudos en una habitación llena de gente que también estaba desnuda—. ¿Así que podremos estar solos ahora?

Edward rió.

—Por supuesto. En unos minutos subiremos a nuestra habitación. Espero que no estés muy agotada porque tengo grandes planes —su mano bajó sobre sus muslos, separándolos, para poder acariciar su monte—. Oh, sí. Lindo y mojado, cariño. Jugoso como una ciruela dulce. Incluso después de limpiarte.

Enterró la cara en su pecho, de pronto tímida por alguna razón inexplicable.

—Tú me pones mojada, Edward. Siempre lo haces.

— ¿Desde esa noche que te atrapé haciendo un striptease en la oficina? —bromeó.

Le dio un manotazo en el pecho juguetonamente.

—No sabía que hubiera alguien ahí, ¿recuerdas?

Mordisqueó hasta su nuca.

—Miré ese culo y pensé, tengo que tener a esa mujer.

—Entonces la electricidad se fue y nos quedamos atrapados juntos —levantó la vista hacia él—. No ha resultado tan malo, ¿verdad?

Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

—En absoluto. Para mí, al menos. ¿Qué hay de ti, cariño? Te hemos llevado a algunos lugares más allá de lo que imaginaste.

—Quizás no los había imaginado, pero en lo profundo creo que de verdad lo deseaba. Tú sólo me enseñaste cómo liberarme a mí misma. Tú y Jasper.

— ¿Tomando mi nombre en vano? —La voz profunda de Jasper irrumpió en la conversación.

—Siempre —rió Edward—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

—Este es James —Indicó a un hombre de pelo rubio dorado y muy alto a su lado—. Te recuerda de Nueva York, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que hayan interactuado mucho.

—Te recuerdo —le dijo Edward, su voz algo afilada—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

—James está muy interesado en este pequeño vibrador de dedo que acabo de sacar —levantó una pieza suave de plástico moldeado que cubría casi todo su dedo. Tenía un disco de metal pequeño unido en la punta—. Tu dedo es en realidad el vibrador. Mueves el disco a donde quieras proveer estimulación.

—Me suena bien —concordó Edward—. ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿O debo decir de Bella? ¿Quieres una demostración? —Se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Crees que estás bien para un acto más, dulzura?

Jasper se aclaró la garganta de nuevo y miró de James a Edward.

—En realidad, a él le gustaría hacer la demostración. En Bella.

—Espera un minuto… —Edward movió el cuerpo de Bella y comenzó a enderezarse.

Jasper sostuvo las manos en alto, con las palmas hacia afuera.

—Se lo he dicho. Y conoce las reglas. Un Maestro no puede jugar con la sumisa de otro excepto con permiso. Él está pidiendo tu permiso.

James dio un paso adelante, con una sonrisa aplastante en su rostro.

—Sé que esto es muy poco ortodoxo, pero estoy fascinado por el aparato de Jasper. Ahora soy dueño de una cadena de clubs de BDSM y estoy pensando ordenar diez mil de ellos. Pero sólo si logro probarlos sobre la dama yo mismo.

Bella pudo sentir la rabia corriendo por Edward. Tan poco como sabía de esta escena, era consciente de que ningún hombre podía tocar nunca a la sumisa de otro Maestro a menos que fuera por expresa invitación. Esto era una violación extrema de las leyes. Y había algo más en juego aquí también, pero no podía comprender qué.

Jasper lucía como si quisiera que todo desapareciera.

—Le he explicado a James que ésta no es mi decisión y que Bella —hizo un gesto hacia el collar —Te pertenece, Edward. Pero él…

—He insistido en que al menos te lo preguntara. Lo consideraría un favor personal.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, una hostilidad latente colgando en el aire.

—Escucha, James —se interpuso Jasper—. Olvidémonos de esto. No me interesa tanto hacer esta venta.

Bella miró a Edward y vio emociones encontradas apareciendo por su cara. En el poco más de un año que habían compartido, el único otro hombre que la había tocado había sido Jasper y por expresa invitación de Edward. Si ella lo hubiera rechazado, ese habría sido el final.

Pero esto era distinto. Pasó la mirada por la habitación. Todos parecían fijos en la pequeña escena. Bella se dio cuenta de que esto podría generar problemas para Rose, Jasper y para todos. No sabía lo que realmente provocaba la solicitud de James, pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad de crear un incidente por eso.

Se enderezó, sujetando con fuerza las manos de Edward.

— ¿Sólo esta vez verdad? —le preguntó a Jasper.

Él asintió.

—Lo prometo, Bella. Y la próxima vez me aseguraré de explicar las cosas antes de tiempo. Es sólo que no esperé…

—Está bien —volvió la cabeza y besó la mejilla de Edward—. Estamos aquí con un propósito y soy parte de eso. Lo haré — posó un beso suave en sus labios—. Se lo debemos a Jasper. Y luego habremos terminado ¿de acuerdo? Pero tienes que ser parte de esto, también, o la respuesta es no.

Finalmente, con el rostro rígido, Edward asintió. Puso la boca en el oído de Bella.

—Pero esta es la última vez que otro hombre te toca. Incluyendo a Jasper.

Un pequeño escalofrío se deslizó por ella. Esta era la primera vez desde que su relación había comenzado, que Edward era tan posesivo.

_¿Esto significaba que las cosas podrían estar cambiando? ¿Que si bien podrían aceptar jugar con otros en raras ocasiones, desde ahora serían una corporación cerrada?_

Aplastó los excitados temblores. No te adelantes, chica.

—Vamos, entonces —Jasper le tendió una mano a Bella.

En el centro de la habitación había una mesa cubierta de terciopelo. Edward le había explicado a Bella que los Dom's normalmente usaban una como esta para mostrar el efecto de un vibrador en sus sumisas en una reunión D/s. En lo que parecieron segundos, Bella se encontró dispuesta sobre la mesa, Edward sentado detrás de ella con los hombros sobre su regazo y sus manos agarrando sus brazos. Mientras Jasper ajustaba la barra separadora entre sus rodillas, Edward le dio una lluvia de besos en la frente, un gesto poco habitual. De nuevo se preguntó qué estaba pasando aquí.

Rose se había acercado a ellos, su mano se posó en el brazo de Bella.

—Edward, te debo un disculpa. Sé que esto no era parte del acuerdo.

—Está bien —un músculo palpitó en su mejilla, indicando la mentira que había dicho, pero forzó una sonrisa—. Ninguno de nosotros quiere crear un incidente por esto. Pero después nos vamos a la cama.

—Muy bien, entonces.

Edward movió sus manos para cubrir suavemente los pechos de Bella, sus dedos acariciaron ociosamente sus pezones. Incluso más que el collar, esta era su declaración de propiedad y Bella vio el reconocimiento en los ojos de James.

Asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió a Edward.

—Estoy lista.

* * *

**Le salió el lado posesivo a Edward, por fin. Pobre Jasper al menos disfruto a Bella aunque sea una ves. Estúpido James como se le ocurrió pedirle eso a Edward, ahora que pasara, se quedara viendo a James manosear a Bella, ¿No hará nada? ¿Qué creen ustedes?**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos, Alertas y Review.. Me hacen muy Feliz y eso hace que me den mas ganas de seguir compartiendoles esta Adaptación. Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y lectoras silenciosas, anímense a dejarme un Review que estaré encantada de leer su opinión.**

**Hablando de Adaptaciones, las invito a que se den la vuelta por las demás historias que estoy adaptando.**

Éxtasis

Hijastra Insaciable

**¿Merezco Review?**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de ****Desiree Holt** y los personajes de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Jasper metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos y sacó un tubo pequeño que sostuvo en sus manos. Inclinó la cara hacia Bella.

—Sólo un poco de crema para aliviarte, preciosa. Te he trabajado bastante duro esta noche y no quiero que tengas ni un minuto de malestar. Edward me arrancaría la cabeza.

Bella tenía el presentimiento de que Edward ya estaba listo para hacerlo de todas formas pero sonrió.

—Gracias.

Esparció un frío ungüento sobre cada centímetro de sus labios, su clítoris, la abertura de su vagina y dentro. Se sentía bien, calmante, sobre unos músculos que habían tenido unos espasmos fuertes muchas veces esa noche. Edward acarició los brazos de Bella, pero por lo demás, no dijo nada. La tensión en su cuerpo decía todo lo que sentía: Terminemos con esto y vayámonos de aquí.

Jasper la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Gracias —su voz era tan baja que nadie más allá de la mesa podía oírlo.

—De nada —murmuró ella.

Una multitud se había reunido en torno a ellos, todos ansiosos por ver cómo funcionaba el nuevo juguete de Jasper. James dio un paso adelante, la unidad de plástico en su dedo y tiró del disco de metal para encenderlo.

Bella se inclinó hacia Edward y cerró los ojos, imaginando que estaban solos en su habitación. En un instante, sintió el dedo de James presionar el disco contra sus labios y comenzar a trazar líneas arriba y abajo su raja. La vibración del pequeño disco era lo suficientemente alta como para estimular los nervios sin la excitación intensa de los otros vibradores. Notó de inmediato que podía usarse para mantener a una mujer suspendida en un estado de excitación por una cantidad de tiempo indefinida. Edward le había comprado un vibrador pequeño que a veces introducía en su coño cuando salían a cenar y lo dejaba encendido todo el tiempo que estuvieran fuera. Para cuando volvían a casa, estaba tan excitada que apenas podía esperar por sentir su polla dentro de ella.

Pero esto… esto podía proveer una estimulación infinita sin llegar al clímax.

Intentó fijar su mente, concentrarse en el cuerpo cálido de Edward detrás de ella, con sus brazos sosteniéndola. Para dejar en blanco todo alrededor de ella. Y entonces su mente dejó de funcionar por completo. El ingenioso aparatito de Jasper zumbaba sobre cada pulgada de sus labios y su vagina. Presionó suavemente sobre su clítoris, luego hizo un movimiento arriba y abajo y pudo sentir la crema manando de su coño que de pronto estaba en llamas.

Intentó apretar los muslos, pero la barra los mantenía implacablemente separados. Sus caderas se movían hacia arriba, buscando algo que llenara su hambrienta y pulsante raja, pero de nuevo encontró sus movimientos restringidos y sintió a Edward apretar su agarre contra ella. Los dedos de James se movieron en un patrón errático, presionando la punta del vibrador de una parte a otra. Cuando se movió hacia la piel sensible entre su vagina y su ano, tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar gritar. Su cuerpo entero luchaba por satisfacción, demandando alivio. Y el dedo se movía y movía, y provocaba por aquí y por allá.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que podía sentir su coño goteando y sus músculos adoloridos, sus nervios ardían como puntas de fósforos. Por un momento pensó que perdería la cabeza, sintió a James abrir su vagina, y deslizar el dedo con el vibrador dentro de su culo. Presionó la punta vibrante contra el punto especial en su túnel oscuro, lanzándola sobre el borde y más allá. Su cuerpo completo se estremeció y tembló cuando el orgasmo se estrelló contra ella. Un espasmo imposible se apoderó de Bella, de la cabeza a los pies y gritó el nombre de Edward.

Por último, las réplicas disminuyeron y fue consciente de Jasper quitándole la barra, Edward frotándole los brazos y besándole la nuca. Abrió los ojos para ver que Jasper le sonreía, y a Rose tendiéndole una copa de vino frío. Edward la ayudó a incorporarse lo suficiente para tomar la copa y sorber.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Más allá, las personas sonreían y asentían como si hubieran acabado de ver una película. Edward le había dicho que en el club al que iba en Nueva York, había habitaciones de sesiones donde la gente podía observar a un Dom con su sumisa. En ese entonces pensó cuán incómoda estaría en esa situación. Sin embargo, acababa de hacer exactamente eso y todo lo que sentía era que estaba agotada y aliviada.

_¡Qué extraño!_ Al fin he alcanzado ese nivel de libertad sexual del que Edward me habló tantos meses atrás. Al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de tener prisa por repetir la actuación.

—Hemos terminado por esta noche —anunció Rose a todo el mundo—. Pero por favor, sentíos libres de preguntarle a Jasper sobre cualquiera de sus objetos —se volvió de nuevo hacia Bella y Edward—. Creo que le daremos a esta pareja algo de privacidad ahora.

Edward se levantó de la mesa y tomó a Bella en sus brazos. Asintió a Rose y Jasper.

—Ahora nos vamos arriba.

En silencio, llevó a Bella a las escaleras y sin perder el paso, la cargó hasta arriba y al fondo del pasillo hasta su habitación. La posó muy cuidadosamente en la cama y pasó la mirada por encima de su cuerpo.

Lo miró, perpleja.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Sí. No lo sé. De lo único que estoy seguro en este momento, es que si te queda fuerza, voy a follarte hasta los sesos, hasta que en lo único que puedas pensar, sea en mí.

Estaba cansada y adolorida pero ni siquiera una amenaza de muerte la haría rechazarlo en ese momento en particular.

— ¿Por qué no nos duchamos primero? sentándose—. Sabes que te gusta bañarnos juntos. —sonrió-

Él le sonrió y la atrajo hasta dejarla de pie.

—Justo lo que estaba pensando.

Edward podía hacer de una ducha la cosa más sensual del mundo, pero esta noche, Bella quería que todo fuera sobre él. Lo necesitaba tanto como sentía que él lo hacía. Cuando estuvieron rodeados por el suave vapor de los casi invisibles cabezales de la ducha, se arrodilló sobre las baldosas y tomó su polla en la mano. Estaba duro, las venas palpitaban y latían bajo la piel cubierta de seda.

Barrió con la punta de la lengua por la ancha y púrpura cabeza, tomando la pequeña perla de pre semen acumulado ahí. Edward descansó las manos en sus hombros, apretando suavemente, sus caderas empujaban hacia adelante. Con una mano cogió los testículos, que caían pesados y llenos contra sus muslos. La otra rodeó su eje, sujetándolo firme cuando lo llevó a su boca.

Su aliento siseó y sus caderas se movieron hacia delante de nuevo. Entrelazó los dedos en su pelo, guiando su cabeza mientras movía su boca arriba y abajo por su alargada polla. Agitó la lengua alrededor del endurecido eje, tentando la cabeza antes de tomarlo en su boca casi hasta la raíz. Los dedos que lo rodeaban se movían en ritmo con su mano mientras la otra acariciaba y atormentaba sus bolas, apretándolas suavemente y raspando con sus uñas por ellas.

Sus caderas se sacudieron rápidamente y su respiración se hizo trabajosa. El vapor los rodeaba mientras ella succionaba su pene, más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Sintió sus bolas apretarse en su mano y los músculos en sus muslos se tensaron y apretaron. Sus manos presionaron su cabeza más fuerte contra él cuando el clímax rugió a través de él.

— ¡Dios! —gritó—. Bella, Dios. Sí. Hazlo.

El caliente y espeso torrente de su semen se disparó contra su paladar y por el fondo de su garganta. Él se sacudió y estremeció mientras ella chupaba tan fuerte como podía hasta que estrujó hasta la última gota. Solo entonces levantó la cabeza y se inclinó sobre sus talones con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su rostro.

Edward se apoyó contra la pared de la ducha, tirando de ella de forma que tuvo que deslizarse hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas.

—Ven aquí, dulzura —Roseó él y tiró de ella. Su boca capturó la suya, sus dientes mordisquearon sus labios antes de que su lengua se deslizara en su calor oscuro y húmedo.

La devastó con sus labios. Esa era la única palabra para eso. Su lengua era como un merodeador buscando cada centímetro resbaladizo de sus mejillas, sus labios y cada lugar que podía tocar.

Estaba Roseando cuando él finalmente rompió el beso.

— ¿Asumo que mi pequeño tratamiento estuvo bien? — sonrió.

La abrazó contra su pecho, el pelo húmedo como pequeñas cerillas contra la piel de sus pechos.

—Más que bien. Tienes que darme unos minutos para recuperarme.

—Nena… —bromeó—. Date la vuelta y déjame lavarte la espalda. Entonces veremos si sale algo nuevo.

—Oh, saldrá bien —prometió.

Masajeó jabón en los apretados músculos de su espalda y hombros, trabajando sus dedos por toda su longitud. Estaba impulsada por una inesperada necesidad de mostrarle que, sin importar qué, él era todo para ella. Que era lo más importante, lo más venerado. Que él era realmente su Maestro, independiente de cualquier cosa.

Se arrodilló para enjabonar sus piernas, acariciando el interior de sus muslos, alcanzando entre sus piernas para pasar la espuma por sus testículos. Se estiró a su alrededor y encontró, increíblemente, que su polla estaba dura de nuevo. Muy bien, entonces.

Cuando se encargó de las mejillas de su culo, enjabonó sus manos con mucha espuma, separó sus nalgas y deslizó dos dedos dentro de él. Se sacudió por la intrusión y trató de alejarse.

—Uh-huh —le dijo—. Mi turno de jugar. Te encanta hacerme esto. Ahora déjame mostrarte lo bien que se siente.

Empujando los dedos hasta los nudillos, buscó con las puntas hasta que encontró el punto que buscaba y comenzó a acariciarlo.

—Maldita sea, Bella —siseó con su cuerpo tenso.

—Hace que todo tu cuerpo se caliente, ¿cierto?

— ¿Es así como es para ti? —dijo con voz entrecortada y su respiración irregular.

—Oh, sí. Hace que me quiera correr y correr y nunca detenerme. Hiciste que me encantara ser follada por el culo. Ahora voy a devolverte el favor.

Presionó su peso contra él, forzándolo a mantenerse en su posición mientras trabajaba los dedos en su apretado y caliente recto, frotando ese punto tan sensible. Él comenzó a empujar hacia atrás contra ella, moviendo las caderas y cuando alcanzó su polla de nuevo la encontró rígida e hinchada.

De pronto se encorvó contra ella, se apartó de sus dedos y se dio vuelta.

—Esta vez quiero estar dentro de ti —gruñó. Empujándola contra la pared donde él había estado apoyado, levantó sus piernas con los brazos, extendiéndola, y con un duro empuje estuvo dentro de ella hasta las bolas—. Te voy a follar hasta que grites por piedad —le dijo con ojos llenos de lujuria.

_Y de algo más que no pudo definir._

Comenzó a montarla, sus caderas empujaban, sacando su polla fuera hasta la punta, luego sumergiéndose de nuevo hasta la raíz. Inclinó la cabeza y tomó un pezón en su boca, mordiéndolo con suavidad y lamiéndolo con su lengua. Bella no podía creer cuán lista estaba después de las intensas actividades de la noche.

Edward bombeó en ella y no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a sus hombros, mientras la embestía y la embestía hasta que pensó que nunca se detendría. Pero cada vez que sentía que alcanzaba la cima él se retiraba, movía solo la punta dentro y fuera y comenzaba de nuevo.

Finalmente, cuando estaba dispuesta a rogar y gritar cualquier cosa para que la dejara correrse, una, dos, tres embestidas y se corrieron juntos, sus cuerpos temblando, su boca dura contra la suya. Podrían haber sido segundos o minutos, incluso horas en lo que a Bella se refería, antes de que Edward al fin bajara sus piernas con infinito cuidado y dejara salir un largo suspiro.

Con su cuerpo presionado contra ella, Bella sintió su corazón golpeando sus costillas tan fuertemente como el suyo. Se quedaron bajo el vapor y abrazados por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente, Edward cerró la ducha, cogió una toalla gigante para envolverla y la llevó a la habitación. Los secó a ambos antes de arrojarla a un lado, la posó en las sabanas y se arrastró en la cama a su lado. Con sus brazos alrededor de ella y su ahora desinflada polla acunada en la raja de su trasero, se durmieron.

**εїз εїз εїз**

Edward había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, así que el sol de la mañana que disparaba sus brillantes rayos por la pared de las ventanas, los despertó temprano. Posó un ligero beso en la sien de Bella, luego apretó gentilmente el pecho acunado en su mano. Su pene, que también había descansado, estaba cobrando vida rápidamente.

—Mmm —ronroneó Bella cuando él comenzó a mecerse con facilidad contra ella.

—Mmm es correcto —se rió entre dientes—. ¿Estás demasiado dolorida para mí esta mañana?

—Un poco, pero está bien.

—No. No te causaré ninguna molestia. Pero creo que podemos hacer algo sobre eso.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas, sintiendo la crema ya inundando su mano y la frotó en la hendidura de sus nalgas. Cuando sus dedos presionaron su ano se empujó contra él.

—Oh, sí —su voz estaba cargada de deseo—. Hazlo, Edward.

—Voy a follar ese hermoso culo, cariño —murmuró contra su oído—. Sin juguetes ni juegos. Solo mi polla en ese túnel caliente y oscuro, taladrándote.

—Sí —susurró, doblando su rodilla para darle mejor acceso.

Deslizó dos dedos en su recto, relajado de la noche anterior, y acarició el punto escondido que la ponía tan caliente. Intentó atraerlo hacia ella pero alejó su mano.

—Yo dirijo el espectáculo esta mañana. Hasta el fin.

Pero él no tenía ninguna prisa. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo pausado, sus ojos estaban alerta mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y sus manos se apretaban.

—Pellízcate el clítoris —le ordenó, tirando de su pierna sobre su muslo—. Abre ese coño y déjame ver cómo te acaricias. Lindo y lento ahora.

Bella cerró los ojos y se tocó entre las piernas con ambas manos. Abriéndose, tomó su clítoris entre dos dedos y lo pellizcó como él había dicho. Inmediatamente se sintió fluir en sus muslos.

—Ahora frótalo —dijo—. Lento y pausado. Iguala el ritmo de mis dedos.

—Me estás matando —Roseó.

—Ni de cerca —su voz era tan gruesa como la de ella—. Hazlo, Bella. Justo como me gusta.

Frotó sus dedos adelante y atrás de la hinchada protuberancia mientras Edward continuaba bombeado su culo. Cuando su ritmo empezó a aumentar, quitó los dedos de su apretado canal y presionó la cabeza de su polla. Lentamente, de forma calmada, presionó en ella, una pulgada a la vez.

—Sigue acariciándote, dulzura. No te detengas.

Con un duro movimiento de sus caderas, Edward acomodó la longitud completa de su eje en su carne caliente y comenzó a embestirla fervorosamente. Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, dejando que las sensaciones la envolviesen, mientras se masturbaba más y más fuerte, manteniendo el ritmo de los empujes de Edward.

Sintió el orgasmo construirse bajo en su vientre y comenzar a fluir por ella.

—Me voy a correr, Edward. Por favor —rogó—. No me hagas intentar detenerlo.

—No esta mañana, dulzura. Estoy justo ahí contigo — Bombeó más fuerte y su cuerpo se puso rígido—. Ahora, Bella. Córrete para mí.

Se disparó por ella como un volcán en erupción, el calor la consumió de la cabeza a los pies mientras cada músculo se apretaba y estremecía. Sintió el espeso semen de Edward llenando su culo, chorro tras chorro, y oyó sus gruesos gemidos de culminación. Retorciéndose, su culo presionó contra la ingle de Edward, metió los dedos en su coño y los movió al ritmo de Edward montando su oscuro canal.

Cuando finalmente se recostó contra él, las réplicas seguían ondulando ligeramente por ella, ambos estaban sudorosos y agitados. Edward tomó su mano y lamió la crema de sus dedos, su respiración jadeante soplando contra sus dedos. Luego se mantuvieron quietos, aminorando los latidos de su corazón, respirando al unísono.

—No nos quedaremos hasta mañana —le dijo Edward cuando pudo hablar.

Se giró para verle la cara, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero… le dijiste a Jasper que estaríamos todo el fin de semana. Tiene más cosas planeadas para esta noche.

—Ese es su problema. Que encuentre a alguien más. Quizás alguna de esas sumisas sin collar en busca de un Maestro —la palmeó suavemente en el trasero y la empujó con ligereza—. Levántate, dulzura. Tomaremos una ducha y esta es solo para lavarnos.

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, intentando entender lo que estaba pasando, cuando terminaron de limpiarse. Edward tomó otra de las grandes toallas, la envolvió en ella y la guió a la habitación. Se puso los calzoncillos, la sentó en una de las sillas y le desabrochó el collar del cuello. Se tocó la piel desnuda con los dedos, ya extrañando la seguridad de la delicada joya.

—Pensaba que me lo habías dado —dijo, tratando de no sonar petulante.

—Lo hice. Pero tengo algo aún mejor —Abrió su maleta y sacó una caja de joyería larga y delgada, moviendo la tapa que cerraba el contenido.

Bella se quedó sin aliento al ver el nuevo collar que sostenía. Cada eslabón tenía la forma de un corazón y estaba adornado con diamantes. Colgando de un corazón, había un pequeño anillo con un solitario corte cuadrado en el centro.

Bella miró a Edward.

—Es hermoso, pero me gusta el otro también. Gastas demasiado dinero en mí. ¿O el otro era solo para el fin de semana?

—En absoluto, dulzura. De esta forma tienes opciones porque no quiero verte nunca sin uno de estos en tu cuello. Yo te lo pongo, yo te lo quito. Además, me da placer hacer esto por ti —Lo ajustó alrededor de su cuello, y dio un paso atrás para evaluar su obra—. No —sacudió la cabeza—. Aún no está bien.

— ¿Qué dices? Es increíble.

—Todavía falta algo —Había puesto la caja de joyería en la mesa. La abrió de nuevo—. ¿Te gustan las sorpresas?

Bella sonrió.

—Siempre me gustan tus sorpresas.

—Cierra tus ojos, entonces. Tengo algo para ti —Tomó su mano izquierda y sintió que deslizaba algo en uno de sus dedos. —Muy bien. Ábrelos.

Cuando miró su mano sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mandíbula cayó. En el tercer dedo de su mano izquierda había un anillo a juego con el de su collar. Miró a Edward.

—Esto es…

— ¿Un anillo de compromiso? —Asintió, la expresión en su rostro era mitad emoción, mitad miedo—. Seguro que lo es. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Qué si me gusta? —Se secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos—. ¡Me encanta! —Saltó sobre sus pies y le echó los brazos al cuello—. Pero nunca dijiste… quiero decir, yo pensé… esto es…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Nunca he dicho la palabra con "A" —Le tomó la cara entre las manos—. Nunca he visto mis relaciones como cosas a largo plazo antes de ahora. Y al principio pensé que después de uno o dos años, buscaríamos a otras personas —Rozó sus labios contra los suyos—. Pero siento cosas por ti que no he sentido por nadie más. Nunca.

—Yo también —susurró ella con lágrimas juntándose de nuevo.

—Eres una persona tan fuerte, el regalo de tu sumisión no tiene precio. Y este fin de semana me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas de una relación D/s que no quiero tener contigo. Como compartirte con otras personas. O que alguien más te toque.

—Pero pensé… —parecía que no podía elaborar una oración completa.

—Pensé mucho sobre esto cuando hicimos planes para este fin de semana, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Conozco las pequeñas sesiones tranquilizadoras de Rose y era muy consciente de otras situaciones que podrían ocurrir aquí, en este lugar sin restricciones. Le dijimos a Jasper que haríamos esto, pero me hice a la idea la semana pasada de que era el final —Su mirada se clavó en ella—. Te amo, Bella. Cásate conmigo. Se mi esclava por siempre. Te apreciaré como el tesoro que eres.

—También te amo —Ahora las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas—. Usaré tu collar orgullosamente y seré tuya por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la besó hasta que sus rodillas se debilitaron y su corazón tronó. Cuando levantó su cabeza le sonrió.

—Larguémonos de aquí. Jasper puede encontrar otra modelo para demostrar sus mercancías. Te llevaré a casa y te encadenaré a la cama por el resto del fin de semana.

Un escalofrío oscuro se disparó por ella.

—Quiero eso. Ahora y por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cuando la besó de nuevo, sus manos cogieron su engrosado eje y lo acarició. Pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que se decidieran a hacer las maletas y dejaran Sin Restricciones.

**Fin**

** (Ahora Sí)**

* * *

**Y esta historia también llego a su fin. So Sad! En Finn, Las invito a leer otra de mis Adaptaciones:**

Éxtasis: También llego a su fin (lloro)

**Les agradezco por cada Alerta/ Review/ Favorito. **

**Nos leemos en las próximas Adaptaciones. Ya les avisare el nombre y eso. **

**!Gracias!**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


	16. Hola )

**Hola! Aquí les dejo esta nota nada mas para decirles que he comenzado dos nuevas Adaptaciones...**

**La primera se llama Fever. Es la Historia de Jasper y Alice. Y es el segundo libro de la trilogía Sin Aliento... El primero fue el de Éxtasis. De verdad espero que le den una oportunidad.**

**La segunda se llama Delicias por la Tarde... Mucho lemmon, historia super corta pero no por eso menos buena... Los personajes son Rosalie, Edward & Bella... Tal vez aparezca Jasper.**

**Cualquier duda o pregunta pueden contactarme por correo, twitter, Contestare todas sus dudas.**

**Como siempre gracias por los Review, Alertas y Favoritos.**

**Gracias**

**XOXO**

**Marce**


End file.
